SUPPOSED TO KNOW
by tuan12
Summary: Kebohongan memang menjengkelkan. Namun, jika akhirnya itu yang membuat Sakura menemukan arti bahagia? Apalagi yang bisa ia lakukan selain menyerah pada cinta? first fic! WARNING! OOC, Typo, Gaje, abal-abal. KEEP OR DELETE?
1. Prolog

Masashi Kishimoto

Rated T

 _WARNING! OOC, Gaje, Kacau Typo berserakan._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **PROLOG**

Segelas es krim stawberry di hadapan Sakura nyaris mencair seluruhnya. Ia hanya menatapnya dengan pandangan kosong, dengan tangan kanan yang menyangga dagu dan tangan kiri yang memegang sendok kecil. Sama sekali tidak berminat menghabiskan es krimnya itu. Entah apa yang bergelayut dalam pikiran. Bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengerti.

"Sakura!"

Merasa namanya dipanggil, ia mendongak dan menoleh ke arah pintu masuk kafe. Dari sana seorang gadis cantik berambut pirang panjang melangkah mendekatinya dengan senyum lebar dan penuh semagat. Gadis itu menarik kursi tepat di sampingnya, lalu duduk dan segera minta maaf karna datang terlambat.

"Sudah lama ya?" tanya gadis berambut pirang itu merasa bersalah.

Sakura hanya menggeleng pelan sambil tersenyum manis.

"Karena kamu sangat sibuk, aku cuma bisa menemuimu disini. Yah, tentu saja karena kafe ini dekat dengan tempat mu bekerja." gerutu gadis itu.

"Ya, aku sangat sibuk." jawab Sakura asal.

"Ini." sambil memberikan seseuatu dari tas nya.

Gadis itu datang untuk memberikan surat undangan pernikahannya. Tanpa membuka surat berwarna putih _silver_ itu pun ia tau bahwa sahabatnya ini akan segera menikah. Surat undangan itu tergeletak di atas meja, dekat dengan gelas berisi es krim milik sakura yang telah mencair.

"Pasti aku datang." Sakura mengangguk yakin dan tersenyum.

"Terima kasih, Saki." katanya sembari mengecup pipi kanan Sakura dengan gembira.

Sakura hanya bisa mengangguk sambil tertawa kecil. Sahabatnya benar-benar telah menemukan kebahagiaannya.

"Aku tunggu, oke!" katanya sebelum bangkit, dan pergi dengan meninggalkan seulas senyum.

"Yaa, hati-hati di jalan." ujar Sakura. Di balik kaca besar yang sekaligus menjadi dinding kafe tersebut, gadis itu melambai. Dari mulut gadis itu berkata,"Sampai jumpa."

"Sampai jumpa." gumam Sakura dengan melambai pula. Empat-lima detik kemudian, gadis itu sudah menghilang dengan mobil sedan yang menjemputnya.

 _'Harus turut bahagia, atau harus bagaimana?'_ tanya Sakura dalam hati. Mengingat sahabatnya akan menikah dengan laki-laki yang pernah ia cintai, kagumi dan banggakan. Sakura menghela nafas berat. Bukankah hubungan Sakura dengan Naruto—kekasih sahabatnya—memang tidak pernah dimulai? Lalu apa arti kata mengakhiri? Tidak ada.


	2. Chapter 1

**© Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter 1

enjoy

.

.

.

Pemakaman terasa menyakitkan. Tidak seorang pun ingin berhenti menangis. Seolah mereka mencemaskan jasad yang telah dimasukan ke dalam tanah itu akan menderita. Tidak hanya mereka, bahkan langit pun ikut menangis. Langit mengeluarkan tetesan air yang terasa dingin. Seperti kenangan di dalamnya, hari ini, dan untuk di kenang selamanya.

Para pelayat menyibakkan payung-payung mereka. Mengangkatnya ke atas kepala untuk melindungi tubuh dari derasnya air hujan. Kemudian sebagian dari mereka memilih untuk mengakhiri upacara pemakaman. Dan satu per satu dari mereka mulai meninggalkan pemakaman dan mulai menghilang.

Tangan kiri Sakura memegang gagang payung kuat-kuat untuk melindungi tubuhnya dan tubuh ibunya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya terus mengelus punggung ibunya penuh iba.

"Kita harus pulang, Ma" perintahnya lirih.

Ibunya menggeleng kuat dan terus merintih, menangis, dengan tangan terus menggenggam bajunya sendiri tepat di bagian dada, dimana hatinya terasa sakit dan ia terus menyebut nama Shion lirih.

Sejurus kemudian, tiba-tiba ibunya merosot jatuh menyentuh kaki Sakura. Terkejut, Sakura langsung menjerit keras memanggil Ayahnya. Ayah datang dari arah berlawanan dengan tergesa-gesa, meraih tubuh ibunya yang pingsan dan menggendongnya. Ayah terlihat sangat panik sampai ia berlari dengan kedua tangannya yang menggendong tubuh ibu kuat-kuat untuk dibawa ke dalam mobil. Sakura tidak sempat melindungi mereka berdua dari derasnya hujan.

Sakura sedikit lega melihat Ayah dan Ibunya telah berada di dalam mobil. Kini pandangannya beralih menatap batu nisan yang bertuliskan nama sahabat sekaligus ia anggap kakaknya sendiri. Miris. Sejak kecil mereka bersama. Tapi di dalam tanah yang dingin itu mereka tidak lagi bersama. Meninggalkan semua kenangan manis, suka maupun duka yang mereka berdua alami selama menjadi sahabat. Ayah dan Ibu Sakura telah menganggap Shin sebagai anaknya sendiri. Bahkan orang tua Sakura pernah menawarkan Shion untuk menjadi anak angkat mereka. Mengingat orang tua Shion telah meninggal sejak Shion kelas enam SD. Orang tua Sakura adalah sahabat Orang tua Shion. Tapi mungkin Shion punya alasan tertentu untuk menolak. Sakura sendiri tidak tahu kenapa Shion selalu menolak. Meskipun begitu Sakura selalu menganggap Shion sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri. Mengingat mereka hanya terpaut jarak tiga bulan.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, menahan kesedihan yang mulai menjalar masuk ke dalam hatinya. Tanpa bisa menahan lebih lama lagi, ia meneteskan air mata yang sedari tadi terbendung dalam mata _emerland_ -nya, menangis di sela-sela hujan.

Sakura segera menyeka air matanya yang terasa hangat. Pandangannya kemudian beralih menatap seseorang yang terduduk di dekat makan sahabatnya. Laki-laki itu basah kuyup. Air matanya menyatu dengan hujan. Kedua tangannya yang pucat menggenggam batu nisan. Laki-laki itu sama dengan Sakura yang sedang mencoba menahan tangisnya. Tetapi tanpa kesanggupan, mendadak suara laki-laki itu berubah. Ia menjerit, lalu mengucapkan nama yang tertulis pada batu nisan tersebut.

Sakura melangkah ragu, mendekatinya perlahan, dan melindunginya dari hujan dengan payung yang ia bawa.

"Kita harus pulang." kata Sakura, ia menyentuh bahu laki-laki itu dengan lembut. Tetapi tidak ada yang berubah, laki-laki itu seolah tidak merasakan kehadirannya.

"Naruto, ayo kita pulang." Sakura mengulangi permintaannya.

Laki-laki bernama lengkap Namikaze Naruto itu pun bangkit, berdiri dan menatap Sakura. Tanpa terduga, tiba-tiba Naruto memeluk Sakura erat. Sesak. _'Mengapa rasanya sesak sekali.'_

Dengan tangan bergetar, Sakura menepuk-nepuk punggungnya pelan.

~~~oOo~~~

Naruto berdiam diri dalam kamarnya. Berbaring dengan mata yang terus mengeluarkan air mata dalam diam. Menatap ke atas, langit-langit itu mengingatkannya pada Shion. Lukisan bulan dan bintang itu adalah buatan Shion.

"Makanlah." mendengar suara ibunya, Naruto langsung menyeka air mata dan bangkit dari tidurnya.

"Kapan ibu datang?" tanya Naruto.

Ibu menghela nafas pelan mengangkat kedua tangannya yang lemah dan memegang dan sedikit mengusapkan ibu jarinya pada pipi anak laki-lakinya itu. Ibu tiba-tiba menangis.

"Kenapa ibu menangis?"

"Karena kamu menangis."

"Aku tidak menangis bu." ucapnya. Naruto menyentuh tangan ibu yang berada di pipinya, lalu menurunkannya.

"Tapi ibu melihatmu menangis, laki-laki tidak boleh menangis. Kamu tahu kan?" Naruto mengangguk pelan sambil memaksakan sebuah senyuman.

Ibu pun tersenyum sambil menyeka air matanya, "Makanlah." Ibu melirik ke arah meja kecil dekat tempat tidur. "Ibu akan senang kalau kamu menghabiskannya."

Naruto mengangguk pelan dengan melihat semangkuk bubur putih itu. Hari ini mungkin akan terasa sangat lama. Kenapa Shion pergi? Kenapa hari ini? Bukankah Tuhan tahu bahwa dua hari lagi mereka akan menikah?

Dan waktu seakan berhenti...

~~~oOo~~~

Sakura mengerti bagaimana keadaan ibunya. Ia pun tidak akan menolak bila malam ini dan malam-malam berikutnya harus menggenggam tangan ibunya. Asalkan ibunya nyaman, juga bisa tidur nyenyak. Sakura akan melakukannya.

"Sakura jangan meninggalkan Mama." mata ibunya berkaca-kaca saat membelai wajah Sakura.

Sakura menggeleng "Aku disini, Ma" ucap Sakura. Ibu tersenyum sebelum menutup matanya untuk tertidur.

Sepuluh menit telah berlalu. Ia dapat memastikan bahwa ibunya benar-benar telah tertidur pulas. Dengan begitu, ia dapat tersenyum lega. Ia menarik selimut tebal dari bawah kaki ibunya, lalu menyelimuti sang ibu penuh perhatian.

"Sakura, biar Ayah saja yang menemani Mama." kata Ayahnya dari ambang pintu kamar.

"Tapi kalau mama—

"Besok kamu harus berangkat kerja kan?" sela sang Ayah

Sakura mengangguk tanpa membantah. Perkataan Ayahnya benar. Ia harus bekerja esok hari. "Selamat malam, Yah." uapnya sebelum berlalu.

"Selamat tidur, sayang." balas Ayahnya. Malam ini malam yang paling berat untuk mereka. Juga untuk Sakura sendiri.

Sakura menyusuri koridor depan kamar-kamar mereka. Ruang tamu, ruang makan, kamar Ayah dan Ibunya, kamarnya yang berhadapan dengan kamar Shion. Sejenak ia berhenti di depan kamar Shion. Ia termenung menatap pintu yang didepannya tertempel foto-foto mereka berdua.

Semenjak Orang tua Shion meninggal. Ayah dan Ibu Sakura mengajak Shion untuk tinggal di rumah mereka. Mengingat Shion adalah anak tunggal dan Orang tua Sakura tidak bisa meninggalkan Shion sendirian di rumahnya. Apalagi di saat keadaannya masih trauma karena Orang tuanya, dan lagi Shion masih menginjak kelas Enam SD. Maka dari itu mereka mengajak Shion untuk tinggal bersama. Untungnya Shion tidak menolak. Ayah dan Ibu Sakura sangat senang. Semenjak itulah Sakura dan Shion sudah menghabiskan waktu dan sekolah bersama. Dan saat merasa kedekatan itu pula Sakura menganggap Shion sebagai kakak kandungnya sendiri.

Sakura maju selangkah mendekati pintu kamar Shion. Ragu-ragu, ia menghela nafas panjang sebelum membuka pintunya. Kemudian ia benar-benar membukanya. Setelah melihat isi kamarnya, dan mencium bau khas kamar milik Shion, keraguan tiba-tiba menghilang. Lagipula, untuk apa merasa ragu? Ia tidak akan mencuri apapun, kecuali kenangan indah saat mereka bersama di dalam kamar itu.

"Apa rasanya sakit?" gumamnya, saat menatap dirinya sendiri dalam cermin. "Kamu seharusnya tidak meninggalkan ku, Shion" gumamnya lagi.

Tetapi tidak ada jawaban apapun. Dalan cermin itu hanya ada dirinya sendiri. "Kenapa bukan aku saja" ucapnya dalam isak tangis.

Bukankah dua hari lagi adalah hari pernikahan Shion? Kenapa hal ini terjadi?

Pikiran Sakura kembali melayang, teringat bagaimana ia menjumpai mata Shion terbuka untuk terakhir kalinya. Di rumah sakit. Dengan berlumuran darah... Sakura menggeleng kuat, memejamkan mata untuk membuang jauh-jauh dan menghilangkan ingatan menyakitkan itu.

Berakhir.. Semua harus segera diakhiri, segala hal tentangnya, jika tidak ingin hidup dalam kesedihan yang berlarut-larut.

~~~oOo~~~

Sakura melangkah ringan menuju meja kerjanya. Seharusnya ia tidak datang hari ini. Suasana hatinya belum membaik. Rasa kehilangan dalam hatinya masih saja menghantui pikirannya. Membuatnya nyaris mati rasa.

"Sakura!"

Cepat-cepat Sakura menoleh ke belakang. Tidak begitu terkejut mendapati sahabat sekaligus rekan kerjanya muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Rambutnya pirang panjang model ponytail, bermata _aquarime_ , mirip boneka _barbie_.

Wajahnya tidak berseri-seri seperti biasanya. Dan Sakura tahu benar apa yang akan ia katakan.

"Aku turut berduka atas kepergian Shion, saki" kata gadis itu lirih.

Sakura tersenyum hangat. "Terima kasih, Ino."

Gadis bernama Yamanaka ino itu memeluk Sakura erat. Sebagai simbol bahwa ia benar-benar ikut berduka.

"Ini sangat mendadak." kata Ini setelah sesaat melepaskan pelukannya.

"Memang." jawab Sakura singkat.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Ini tanpa bisa menyembunyikan rasa ingin tahunya.

"Dia tertabrak mobil yang di kendarai seorang pemabuk."

Ino mendesah ngeri, kemudian mengusap lengan Sakura lembut. "Sudahlah, jangan di ingat. Ayo kerja." Sakura mengangguk.

Rekan kerja yang lain menyusul. Menghampirinya dan mengucapkan salam duka cita. Dengan hati terbuka Sakura menerimanya. Meskipun sebenarnya hal itu justru mengingatkannya akan kesedihan dan kehilangan.

Lega, Sakura dapat bernafas tenang setelah duduk di bangku kerjanya. Sebagai seorang editor handal, ia selalu senang mengerjakan tugas-tugasnya. Tidak pernah merasa keberatan. Selalu saja ingin menangani segala hal dengan senang hati. Tetapi mungkin tidak hari ini. Ia masih tidak bisa menyembunyikan kegelisahannya. Pikirannya selalu menanyakan perihal Ibunya.

Sakura mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan mencoba mengatakannya pada Ino. Teman dekat sekaligus tetangga sebangkunya ini pasti akan mendengarkannya lebih dari siapa pun. Sakura mengatur kalimatnya baik-baik, agar Ino tidak terkejut setelah mendengarnya.

"Ino, aku rasa... Aku harus mengundurkan diri."

Langsung Ini mengalihkan pandangannya dari monitor komputernya, kemudian beralih menatap Sakura dengan raut mata sedikit terkejut. Ini menggeleng cepat.

"Jangan." katanya, Ini masih mencoba mengatur kalimat yang hendak ia ucapkan. "Kamu editor yang paling di banggakan disini."

Sakura menggeleng. Ia tidak mengerti harus berbuat apa. Sekali lagi, ia mencoba mengatakannya. "Aku harus selalu menemani Ibuku di rumah Ino."

"Bukankah Orang tuamu sudah terbiasa tanpa kamu di rumah? Kamu pernah cerita, kamu diusir gara-gara tidak menuruti mereka. Iya kan?"

Sakura terdiam mendengarkannya. Ino benar, ia pernah bercerita bawa ia diusir gara-gara tidak menuruti perkataan ibunya. Ibunya memaksanya untuk kuliah kedokteran. Tapi sakura tidak menuruti keinginan ibunya dan bekerja sebagai editor. Semenjak saat itulah Sakura tinggal di sebuah apartemen, dan tetap melanjutkan pekerjaannya sebagai editor handal.

"Saki maaf, aku tidak bermaksud—

"Tidak apa-apa.. Sudahlah Ino, ini sudah keputusanku. Lagipula aku sudah membuat surat pengunduran dirinya." ucap Sakura. Lalu bangkit dari duduknya, menatap mata aquarime itu yakin, lalu langsung berjalan menuju kantor bosnya, meninggalkan Ino yang masih menatap kepergian Sakura dengan pandangan bingung.

"Saki, tunggu!"

~~~oOo~~~

 _to be continue.._


	3. Chapter 2

© Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 2

enjoy

.

.

.

.

Sakura tersenyum-senyum sendiri di sepanjang jalan setelah turun dari bus. Menatap surat pengunduran dirinya yang ditolak. Ia tetap akan bekerja atas rekomendasi dari bos besarnya, di sebuah cabang perusahaan tempat sebelumnya ia bekerja. Kerena kebetulan perusahaan cabang itu juga berada di kota tempat orang tuanya tinggal.

Senyum terus mengembang, bahkan setelah surat itu masuk ke dalam tasnya di tangannya.

Jalanan begitu sepi. Hanya satu-dua kendaraan yang lewat mengisi jalanan. Sementara di pinggir jalan sendiri, toko-toko makanan sudah sepi pengunjung, sebagian sudah tutup. Hanya _bar-bar_ yang menampung para pemabuk dan tempat penjual makanan khas daerah yang masih buka. Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Ternyata sudah larut malam, jam setengah dua belas. Kota ini Konoha, bukan kota Tokyo yang selalu ramai dan padat. Wajar bila jalanan sepi.

"Dango, Nona. Silahkan dicicipi dulu." kata seorang penjaga toko yang menawarkan makanan khas Konoha itu. Semuanya benar-benar berderet rapi di atas meja.

Sakura datang menghampiri. Mampir sejenak untuk melepas penat tidak masalah bukan. Kakek tua penjaga toko itu membukakan salah satu kotak berisi dango. Dengan senang hati sang kakek meminta Sakura untuk mengambil dan mencobanya. Sakura pun mengikuti permintaannya. Manis. Sakura menyukai makanan manis. Sang kakek tersenyum menatapnya. Menampakkan giginya yang masih rapih walaupun sudah tua.

"Bagaimana?"

"Saya minta satu kotak ya, Kek?" kata tamara.

Kakek itu membungkus satu kotak dango dan Sakura mengeluarkan uang yang Kakek minta. "Kenapa Kakek sendirian?" tanya Sakura heran.

"Kalau malam, Kakek tidak pernah bisa tidur." jawab Kakek dengan sedikit tertawa.

Sakura mengernyitkan dahi, masih heran. "Mungkin saja Kakek sakit."

"Tidak. Setelah lewat jam dua malam, Kakek baru merasa ngantuk dan bisa tidur." pungkasnya.

Sakura menganggukkan kepala mengerti. Jadi Kakek ini harus menunggu jam dua untuk bisa tidur. Setelah transaksi berakhir, Sakura meminta izin untuk pergi meninggalkan sang Kakek. Kembali seperti semula, berjalan sendirian di jalanan sepi. Tetapi dalam hati ia menikmatinya. Sambil melihat ke kanan-kiri. Itu akan membuang rasa kesedihan yang seharian merasuki tubuhnya.

~~~oOo~~~

Naruto nyaris menghabiskan enam botol minuman keras. Kurang setengah botol lagi maka akan genap menjadi enam. Kepalanya sudah terasa sangat berat. Dalam hati ia terus mengutuk, kenapa ia tidak segera pingsan dan mati?

"Tuan.."

"Lepaskan aku!" Naruto menangkis tangan seorang pria empat puluh tahunan, yang tidak lain adalah sopir pribadinya.

Naruto bangkit. Kemudian jalan ter hitung-hitung. Matanya merah padam. Kedua tangannya meraba raba sekitar, seolah mencari petunjuk untuk keluar dari bar. Sejalan dengan harapannya, ia keluar bar tanpa menyentuh seorang pun. Tanpa mencari keributan kepada siapa pun.

"Tuan, hati-hati."

"Lepas!" Naruto mendorong sopirnya, pria tua itu akhirnya terjatuh dan tersungkur di bawah kakinya. Suara langkh kaki buru-buru mendekat dan menolongnya.

"Bapak tidak apa-apa?" terdengar suara cemas dari seorang gadis.

"Tidak apa-apa, terima kasih." jawabnya berusaha menatap gadis yang menolongnya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Syukurlah." katanya. Setengah terkejut ketika menyadari pria tua itu adalah sopir pribadi Naruto.

"Shion?" ternyata Naruto melihatnya. "Shion, kamu..." Naruto terhuyung menghampirinya. Kemudian memeluk Sakura erat. Merintih dan menangis menyebut nama Shion.

Sakura tidak menyambut pelukannya. Ia hanya berkomentar singkat, "Alkohol." gumamnya saat Naruto masih memeluknya. "Kau mabuk."

"Nona Sakura, kita harus membawanya pulang."

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia cukup merasa gembira, karena ada orang yang mengenalinya, meskipun tidak dekat. Mungkin karna warna rambutnya yang mencolok.

~~~oOo~~~

Sampai dalam kamar tidurnya. Naruto tidak sekali-kali melepas genggamannya. Tidak heran kalau tangan Sakura terasa hangat. Lebih-lebih kepada hatinya. Ia baru saja berhasil melepas Naruto untuk sahabatnya. Dan sekarang.. Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

"Tidurlah." kata Sakura perhatian.

"Kau akan tetap disini kan?" tanya Naruto dengan nada cemas.

Sejenak Sakura berfikir. Kemudian mengangguk ragu. "Tentu." jawabnya.

"Selamanya?" tanya Naruto lagi.

Sakura terdiam lama, sampai melihat Naruto menutup matanya untuk tidur. Sakura pun menggeleng pelan. "Tidak. Bahkan untuk saat ini, aku tidak mencintaimu lagi, Naruto."

Tanpa menahan diri, Sakura melepaskan genggamannya. Pelan-pelan menarik selimut, menyibakkan selimut ke atas tubuh Naruto. Tetapi ia tidak bisa menahan untuk tidak merasa kasihan.

"Karena dulu kamu terlalu mencintainya."

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ibu Naruto sudah berdiri di dekatnya tanpa ia sadari. Mungkin sudah lama berdiri disana. Sakura bangkit, lalu membukukkan badan sopan. Ibu Naruto menyambut dengan hangat.

"Mungkin Kushina- _san_ benar." jawab Sakura dengan tersenyum.

"Aku sudah membuatkan minumlah untuk mu." kata Ibu Naruto lagi ramah.

"Anda membuatku canggung Kushina- _san_." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, minumannya akan ku habiskan." kata Sakura sebelum meninggalkan Bibi Kushina dan Naruto.

Benar, segelas jus jeruk dan sepiring kue coklat sudah ada di atas meja ruang tamu. Terlihat enak untuk orang yang memiliki nafsu makan. Sakura sedang tidak ingin mencicipinya, kecuali segelas jus jeruk. Ia hanya meneguk jus jeruk sampai habis. Seolah tidak merasakan semasam apakah jeruk di jus itu.

Karena tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan, pandangannya memerhatikan pandangan sekeliling ruangan. Ada yang menarik di matanya. Ia mendekati deretan foto foto yang terbingkai rapi di atas rak. Foto keluarga Naruto.

Sakura tersenyum. Foto mereka berempat ternyata masih Naruto simpan dengan baik. Mereka berempat, Sakura, Shion, Naruto, dan Sasuke. Sudah lama sekali ia tidak melihat Sasuke. Laki-laki itu pergi setelah selesai SMA. Sasuke pindah ke tempat orang tuanya, di London. Seharusnya Sasuke datang ke Konoha, jika mendengarkabar kematian sahabatnya.

"Kamu ingin segera pulang?"

Sakura menoleh terkejut. Alisnya saling bertautan. "Hah?"

"Apa kamu ingin segera pulang?" tanya Bibi Kushina sekali lagi. Tidak ada niat mengusir. Justru yang terlihat di wajahnya hanya garis-garis waspada dan cemas.

Sakura tersenyum mengerti. "Iya, aku ingin segera pulang Kushina- _san_." jawab Sakura tanpa ragu.

Bibi Kushina melangkah mendekat, kemudian merangkul bahu Sakura lembut. "Seharusnya yang perlu dikasihani adalah orang yang masih hidup."

"Kushina-san bicara apa?" Sakura melepas rangkulannya, lalu menatapnya heran.

"Tidak, lupakan saja. Jika kamu mau pulang sekarang hati-hati dijalan. Ini sudah larut." ucapnya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Tentu." lalu Sakura pamit untuk segera pulang.

~~~oOo~~~

Pria yang menjadi supir pribadi Naruto itu bernama Itulah. Dialah yang mengantarkan Sakura pulang ke rumah dengan selamat. Dengan rasa hormat Sakura menyalami Iruka- _san_ sebelum dirinya masuk ke dalam rumah. Malam memang sudah sangat larut. Sakura tersenyum, menucapkan terimakasih sekali lagi, dan tangannya melambai pada mobil yang perlahan meninggalkan halaman rumahnya.

Sakura berbalik menatap pintu rumahnya. Lampu di dalamnya terlihat masih menyala, terlihat dari luar. Singkatnya, mereka pasti belum tidur.

Sakura melangkah ragu. Pelan-pelan ia membuka pintu. Berharap tidak seorangpun melihat kehadirannya. Sakura masuk, melihat kanan-kiri, lalu menutup pintu pelan.

"Ayah menunggumu lama."

Sakura mendongak sedikit terkejut. Ayahnya sudah berdiri di tengah anak tangga, menatapnya dengan pandangan cemas.

Sakura tersenyum lebar. "Apa aku terlihat seperti pencuri?" mata Sakura menyipit.

Ayah tersenyum lemah. "Kamu pulang kerumah, itulah yang terpenting."

"Mama sudah tidur?" tanya Sakura seraya mendekati ayahnya. Ia menaiki anak tangga tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah ayahnya.

"Dia sudah tidur." jawab Ayahnya lesu. Wajahnya berkerut, ia sedang bersedih. Mengkhawatirkan banyak hal. Sakura sangat mengerti akan hal itu.

"Keadaan akan membaik, aku janji." kata Sakura berjanji.

~~~oOo~~~

Pagi ini begitu dingin. Sinar matahari yang kadang-kadang menyusup masuk dari celah jendela, sampai sekarang belum juga muncul. Padahal waktu sudah menunjukan pukul tujuh lewat. Tetapi hal itu tidak menarik perhatian Naruto.

Ponsel Naruto bergetar kencang di atas mejanya. Tanpa nada dering. Tetapi ia mendengarnya, ia membuka mata, dan meraih ponsel yang ada di meja samping tempat tidurnya, tanpa melihat siapa yang menelponnya.

"Halo?" sapanya malas.

" _Dobe_ , aku segera datang." kata seseorang disana. Suaranya terdengar datar.

"Aku tunggu." jawabnya, masih dengan nada malas. Bahkan ia sudah memejamkan mata lagi sebelum menutup teleponnya.

 _'Teme..'_

~~~oOo~~~

Sasuke melambai ke arah taksi yang belum memiliki penumpang. Taksi itu berhenti. Lelaki paruh baya keluar dari pintu pengemudi, kemudian melangkah mendekati Sasuke. Denga sopan lelaki itu memasukan dua koper milik Sasuke ke dalam bagasi mobil. Sasuke bernafas lega akhirnya ia dapat meninggalkan bandara.

"Bisa berhenti sebentar?" tanya Sasuke, sepuluh menit kemudian taksi berhenti.

Sasuke pun segera keluar, berjalan cepat menuju sebuah minimarket di pinggir jalan. Sasuke masuk kedalam, tanpa peduli kedatangannya sangat menarik perhatian pengunjung lainnya. Bahkan semua petugas mini market. Tubuhnya tinggi, kulit putih, rambut raven berantakan terlihat _sexy_. Kaos hitam polos di balut jaket abu-abu menampakan tubuhnya yang ideal, celana jeans biru padam. Semua tampak menggoda.

"Berapa totalnya?" ini ke tiga kalinya Sasuke bertanya pada penjaga kasir.

"Oh, iya maaf." kata gadis Iti beralasan. Setelah gadis itu menyebutkan total harga, Sasuke segera membayarnya. Tidak menunggu lama, ia segera berlari keluar. Tetapi langkahnya tiba-tiba terhenti. Alisnya terangkat.

"Barangku hilang?" gumamnya.

Taksi itu sudah tidak ada. Geram setengah mati, Sasuke segera mengambil ponsel dari saku celana. Ia menekan beberapa tombol, kemudian menunggu sebentar, menelpon nomor seseorang lalu menempelkan benda itu ke telinga kanannya. Jawaban yang tidak diharapkan terdengar singkat, tetapi cukup menyakitkan. Nomor yang ia hubungi sedang sibuk. Sibuk apa? Ia mendesah kesal.

 _'Sial.'_

~~~oOo~~~

 _to be continue.._

 _*_ _ **review? Kritikan selalu saya terima dengan senang hati* :)**_


	4. Chapter 3

© Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 3

enjoy

.

.

.

.

Sakura menyesap minumannya cepat. Menghabiskan teh dalam gelas plastik itu kemudian membuangnya ke tong sampah di pinggir jalan. Kaki jenjangya tidak berhenti mondar-mandir ke kanan dan kiri. Busnya lama sekali. Di halte, mungkin hanya Sakura saja yang tidak sabaran menunggu. Seseorang yang awalnya duduk tenang dengan tenang kemudian berdiri. Pandangan mengarah pada jalan raya yang padat. Ia menatap bus yang datang. Sakura menghela nafas lega.

Tidak berdesak-desakan. Masih banyak tempat duduk di salah satu tempat, dekat dengan jendela adalah salah satu hal favoritnya saat menaiki kendaraan. Selain itu favoritnya yang lain adalah mendengarkan musik. Untuk saat ini pun sama. Ia mengeluarkan headset dari tas yang ia pangku, lalu mencolokkan pada lubang kecil di ujung atas pada ponselnya. Kemudian ia mulai memutar lagu dari _Beyonce, If I Where A Boy_.

Beberapa menit kemudian bus berhenti untuk mengambil penumpang dari halte selanjutnya. Hanya empat orang yang masuk. Dua Gadis berseragam SMA, satu Wanita paruh baya dengan belanjaannya. Dan Laki-laki bertubuh tinggi. Sakura hanya memandangnya sekilas. Kemudian memandang ke luar jendela lagi.

Laki-laki itu mengambil tempat di samping Sakura yang tadinya kosong. Laki-laki itu terus memandang Sakura dengan pandangan heran. Apa dia heran karena warna rambutnya? Entahlah.. Harum. Bau harum itulah yang membuat Sakura melirik ke arah Laki-laki di sebelahnya. Mereka bertemu pandang sekilas, kemudian mereka pada posisi semula. Merasa ada yang aneh karena terus di pandangi, Sakura mulai risih. Sakura menoleh dan Laki-laki itu sedang memandangi sekitar. Keningnya berkerut. Mata laki-laki ini seperti tidak asing, pikirnya. Mungkin ia pernah melihatnya, tapi dimana?

"Hai."

Sapaan mendadak dari Laki-laki di sebelahnya itu membuat Sakura sedikit terkejut.

"Hai." Sakura tersenyum. Sangat heran. Wajah datar nya. Laki-laki ini benar benar tidak asing!, pikir Sakura lagi.

"Sakura." Ucap Laki-laki itu. great! Dia benar benar tau namanya.

"Iya. Sasuke? Kau Sasuke?" tebak Sakura dan langsung mendapat anggukan dari Laki-laki yang bernama Sasuke. Mengingat rambut hitam raven, mata _onyx_ kelam yang tajam, dan wajah datarnya. Sakura benar benar berfikir saat ini yang ia lihat benar benar sahabat SMA-nya. Tampan yeah!

"Sasuke?" tanya Sakura memastikan. Dan Sasuke mengangguk berkali-kali.

"Kau ingat aku?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke tidak menyangka bertemu dengan sahabat merah mudanya di tempat seperti ini. Benar-benar aneh. "Satu sekolah pun tau, hanya kau yang mempunyai warna rambut seperti permen kapas." Benar. Mungkin warna rambut Sakura yang identik itu membuat satu sekolahnya dulu mengingat hanya Haruno Sakura-lah yang hanya mempunyai rambut _pink_. Warna rambutnya itu membuat orang mudah mengingatnya. Benarkah?

"Sasuke, kau datang!" gumamnya. Tidak sadar Sakura menjerit bahkan memeluk Sasuke refleks.

"Hn, aku datang." ucap Sasuke. Sadar. Sakura cepat-cepat melepaskan pelukannya. Ia terkekeh pelan. Pipinya sedikit menghangat.

 _'Masih sama'_ Pikir Sakura. Sasuke masih dingin seperti dulu. Sakura tidak tahan untuk berdiam diri. Masa bodoh dengan Sasuke yang pelit kata. Ia mulai memborong Sasuke dengan banyak pertanyaan. Salah satunya, kenapa laki-laki itu naik bus umum? Apa mungkin orang tuanya bangkrut, sehingga mobil-mobil mereka di jual satu per satu?

~~~oOo~~~

Sakura mengubah niatnya untuk berangkat ke kantor barunya. Ia memilih untuk menemani Sasuke makan siang. Hari mulai panas. Waktu menunjukan pukul sebelas. Sakura memerhatikan Sasuke yang sedang melahap salad dengan extra tomat yang ia pesan dengan semangat. Melihatnya, Sakura menyipitkan mata. Dari dulu Laki-laki di depannya ini memang maniak tomat. Sasuke mungkin penggemar tomat nomor satu, pikir Sakura. Dasar!

"Kau kesini karena Shion?" tebak Sakura.

Sasuke mendongak, memandangnya sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Hn." jawabnya datar. Sasuke selalu begitu.

"Oh.." singkatnya. "Kau pasti sudah menjadi _playboy_ kelas kakap disana." kata Sakura sambil terkekeh pelan.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?"

"Entahlah.. Setelah ini mau kemana?"

"Kita harus cari apartemen." jawabnya cepat.

Tubuh Sakura sedikit tersentak. "Kita?"

Sasuke mengangguk. Ia kemudian memasang tampang serius, dengan kedua alis yang saling bertaut. "Aku sudah lupa jalanan sekitar sini. Kau mau aku tersesat?"

Tangan kiri Sakura menyangga dagunya dengan santai di atas meja. _Emerland_ nya memandang _onyx_ Sasuke dengan tenang. Dan jari-jari tangan kanannya mengetuk-ngetuk meja penuh arti. "Kau punya banyak _bodyguard_ kan?" Sakura yakin pertanyaannya pasti benar.

"Tidak. Aku sendirian disini." Ia menggeleng cepat, masih dengan wajah datarnya.

"Baiklah."

"Hn, terima kasih."

~~~oOo~~~

Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh sudut-sudut ruangan. Kemudian menarik nafas dalam-dalam dengan mata terpejam, dan mengeluarkannya perlahan. _'Ruangan ini benar-benar kecil'_ , pikirnya.

"Hei, kau sedang apa?" Sakura berkacak pinggang, dan matanya menyipit melihat tingkah laku aneh Sasuke.

"Ruangan ini benar-benar kecil, Sakura." rintihnya.

"Tapi ini sudah tempat ketujuh yang kita kunjungi, lalu kita harus mencari kemana lagi?" keluhnya.

"Mungkin aku harus tinggal di rumahmu dulu." ucap Sasuke dengan seringai _sexy_ nya.

Kedua mata Sakura membelalak lebar. Tanpa ia sadari tubuhnya berdiri tegak dan ototnya menegang. Pastinya bukan karna seringaian Sasuke.

"Lupakan, aku hanya becanda." gumam Sasuke. _Shit!_ Sasuke sedang bergurau. Ini adalah hal yang jarang dilakukan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Ia sedikit terkekeh melihat wajah lucu Sakura yang tidak ia sadari.

Suara langkah kaki terdengar. Kemudian muncul seorang Nenek berumur sekitar tujuh puluh tahunan. Nenek itu mendekati mereka berdua."Bagaimana ruangannya? Pengantin baru seperti kalian tidak perlu ruangan lebar kan?" tampaknya Nenek sangat percaya mereka pengantin baru.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, sedikit melirik Sakura yang berada di sampingnya, dan segera menyambar.

"Tapi sepertinya istriku ini masih bimbang."

Sakura tersenyum kaku, dan mulai menanggapi "Tidak masalah kan jika kita mempertimbangkan tempat lain dulu?" _'Daripada membuat Nenek ini kecewa'_ , tambahnya dalam hati.

Nenek memandang Sakura sekilas, lalu memandang Sasuke setelahnya. "Oh kalian sempat berputar-putar?" tanyanya. "Benar kata istri anda. Kalian harus mempertimbangkan tempat tempat lain. Mungkin ada yang lebih bagus." kata Nenek dengan tertawa kecil. Tawa tanpa paksaan.

Sasuke menganggukkan kepala. "Ide bagus." gumamnya.

"Kalian bisa ke tempat nenek, kita bisa berbincang-bincang sambil minum teh kalau kalian mau?" ajak Nenek ramah dan berjalan mendahului mereka.

Cepat-cepat Sakura bicara. "Nek, kami akan segera pulang saja."

Nenek menoleh kebelakang dan menatap Sakura ramah. "Kalian terburu-buru ya?" tebak Nenek. Sakura mengangguk pelan.

"Ya sudah, jangan lupa pertimbangkan tempat-tempat yang sudah kalian kunjungi. Nenek akan menerima dengan senang hati jika kalian datang lagi." Nenek tertawa menampakan giginya yang masih rapi.

Keramahan Nenek membuat Sakura nyaman, meskipun sedikit sungkan karena telah menyia-nyiakan waktu berharga Nenek.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu Nek." Sakura menyalami, kemudian memeluknya pelan. Sasuke pun menyusul dan menyalaminya dengan hormat.

"Hati-hati dijalan, jaga istrimu dengan baik." kata Nenek menepuk ringan bahu Sasuke.

Sasuke menoleh "Sebenarnya kami belum menikah, Nek." katanya sopan dengan tersenyum.

"Kalau begitu Nenek doakan." ucap Nenek dengan tertawa kecil.

"Sasuke!" panggil Sakura dari dalam mobil.

Sasuke berlari kecil ke arah mobil taksi yang setia mengantar dan menunggu mereka.

~~~oOo~~~

Di seberang mejanya, Sasuke memerhatikan Sakura yang sedang asik melahap makanannya. Bahkan gadis itu seolah tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Saking laparnya? Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, masih tak mengerti mengapa gadis itu tidak berubah.

Sakura mendongak, menatap Sasuke dengan mata menyipit heran. "Kenapa tidak dimakan?" ia menunjuk makanan Sasuke dengan garpu di tangannya.

"Terlalu pedas, aku tidak suka." balas Sasuke.

Sakura menegakkan punggungnya. Masih menatap Sasuke. "Kenapa kau tidak tinggal di rumah kakakmu?"

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada, seperti sedang berfikir keras. "Kakak ku tidak tahu aku kesini" ia menyambar minumannya, lalu meminumnya dengan sekali tegukan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kau sering makan empat kali sehari?" "Ini sama dengan makan malamku." Sakura melanjutkan.

"Kau melarikan diri?" pandangannya penuh selidik.

"Pertanyaanmu banyak." gumam Sasuke.

"Jawab saja, ya atau tidak." balas Sakura.

"Ya, tidak usah tanya alasannya. Aku juga kesini untuk mengunjungi Shion." jelas Sasuke.

Wajah Sakura berubah. Ia menunduk, meletakkan garpu di atas piringnya yang setengah kosong. "Kau mau melihat makamnya?" tanya Sakura tanpa memandang Sasuke. Dan Laki-laki itu mengangguk.

"Setelah ke makam, kita akan kemana?"

"Kita ke rumah _Dobe_."

Sakura langsung mendongak, dan menatapnya tajam, lalu bibirnya menyeringai. "Apa tidak ada tujuan lain?" Sasuke menggelenh kepala.

"Kenapa?" Sasuke memandang wajah Sakura, mencoba mencari tahu.

"Ada apa? Apa Naruto menyakitimu?" tanya Sasuke penasaran.

Sakura mendesah. Ia menunduk. Sejenak terdiam. Kemudian mendongak, menemukan tatapan Sasuke yang menunggu jawaban. "Aku sedikit sakit hati saat dia memutuskan untuk menikah dengan Shion. Dan.. sakit hati, karena dia, Shion mengalami kecelakaan. Mungkin itu memang takdir. Tapi saat itu Shion dalam perjalanan menjemputnya ke kantor."

Sakura menarik nafas pelan. "Akhirnya, aku jujur padamu." gumamnya.

"Begitu." Sasuke mengerti.

"Tidak tertarik dengan ceritaku, ya?" mulut Sakura mengerucut.

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Menjerit atau menangis?"

"Tidak juga sih.." Sakura memandang sekeliling. Ia tersenyum lebar pada setiap orang yang menatapnya."Ayo kita pergi." bisiknya. Entahlah sudah berapa lama ia berseru dan menarik perhatian orang lain.

~~~oOo~~~

Taksi berhenti tepat di depan pemakaman yang berkabut. Sakura menoleh pada Sasuke yang duduk diam disampingnya.

"Ayo turun." ajak Sakura.

"Tempat apa ini?" Sasuke membuka jendela kaca mobil.

Sakura melayangkan pukulan ringan ke bahunya. "Apa aku harus menjelaskannya?"

Mereka berdua segera turun di sisi kanan mobil. Sakura menunggu Sasuke. "Hey, gerbangnya ada di depanku." Sakura mengingatkan. Rasanya seperti membawa seseorang yang baru turun dari khayangan.

"Disini baunya aneh, kabutnya juga tebal." gumam Sasuke seraya mendekati Sakura.

"Kau takut?" Ia menghela nafas pelan. "Kalau takut, kita pulang saja." katanya menatap gerbang yang sudah karatan.

Sasuke melirik. Menyadari Sakura baru saja meledeknya. "Aku tidak takut. Aku hanya merasa tempat ini tidak menarik." Sasuke membela diri.

Sakura berdecak lidah. "Tuan uchiha, mana ada kuburan menarik?!" Ia bersiap menyeret Sasuke. "Ayo!" Mereka terus berjalan menuju makam Shion.

"Baunya tajam. Melebihi parfumku." gumam Sasuke. Pandangannya masih mengelilingi sekitarnya yang penuh dengan batu nisan. Batu yang berdiri tegak dengan tulisan, nama, tanggal lahir serta tanggal kematian.

Sakura tiba-tiba berhenti membuat dada Sasuke menabrak bahu kurusnya. Sakura berjongkok, ia lalu mencium nisan sahabatnya. "Kita tidak membawa bunga." ucap Sakura dengan nada kecewa.

"Disini banyak bunga. Aku akan mencarinya." kata Sasuke dan sepertinya Sakura setuju.

Sasuke berjalan pelan menembus kabut. Seharusnya mereka tidak datang di waktu senja begini. Kepalanya berputar mencari bunga. Setidaknya bunga yang pantas untuk di berikan gadis cantik seperti Shion. Di depan tidak jauh dari tempat ia berdiri, bunga mawar merah sedang mekar. Tanpa berpikir panjang ia mendekat.

Tetapi.. Langkahnya terhenti. Ia melihat seseorang dekat dengan bunga itu. Mata _onyx_ nya menyipit memerhatikan. Kemudian terperanjat setelah mengetahui siapa dia. Gadis itu menatap Sasuke lembut, kemudian beralih kepada Sakura yang masih berjongkok, dan menatapnya lagi. Sejenak mereka berpandangan, sebelum gadis itu mengangguk pelan padanya dan menghilang. "Shion?" gumam Sasuke heran.

"Sasuke, cepat! Sudah hampir malam." Sakura mengingatkan, Ia buru-buru memetik bunga mawar itu.

Mereka sudah berada dalam mobil untuk menuju ke rumah Naruto. Tetapi Sasuke diam seribu bahasa semenjak keluar dari pemakaman. Sakura yang berada di sampingnya memasang wajah curiga. Matanya menyipit penuh selidik, tidak lama matanya berubah terbelalak ketika menyadari sesuatu. _'Jangan-jangan Sasuke kerasukan mahluk halus?'_ Batin nya curiga. _'Siapa mahluk itu? Kenapa diam terus? Nenek-nenek? Kakek-kakek? Atau jangan-jangan anak-anak?'_ Tidak luput dari pertanyaan Sakura mendesah penuh ketakutan.

"Hei, keluar dari tubuh sasuke." kata Sakura sambil menggoyangkan bahu Sasuke kuat-kuat.

"Aku tau sasuke tampan. Tapi jika kau merasuki Sasuke apa kau tidak berpikir dua kali? Cepat keluar." Sakura mulai cemas dan berhenti. Ia menatap Sasuke dan berkedip sekali. Kemudian berkedip berkali-kali.

"Kau seperti boneka." Sasuke tertawa kecil. "Kau kira aku kerasukan?" tanyanya.

"Salah sendiri, kenapa diam saja."

"Tadi rasanya aku melihat Shion dan dia tersenyum." Sasuke mengingat-ingat.

Alis merah mudanya terangkat. "Apa?! Aku saja belum pernah bertemu dengannya, sejak dia pergi." protesnya.

"Memangnya harus bertemu kau dulu, sebelum orang lain?"

Sakura menghela nafas kesal, berpaling dari Sasuke dan menatap keluar dari kaca mobil. "Tidak. Tidak harus, juga tidak perlu." gumamnya merajuk.

 _'Tapi sepertinya Shion memberikan suatu tanda'_ Sasuke dalam hati.

~~~oOo~~~

 _to be continue.._


	5. Chapter 4

© Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 4

enjoy

.

.

.

.

 _'Kenapa harus ke rumah ini?'_ batin Sakura. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Kenapa berdiri saja? Ayo!" Sasuke mendekati Sakura dengan tidak sabaran. Ternyata, Sakura masih berdiri di luar dekat pagar rumah. Sasuke menarik tangannya lalu menyeretnya kencang.

Sakura diam, seolah pasrah dengan ketidak tahuan Sasuke mengenai perasaannya.

" _Dobe!_ " Sasuke langsung masuk kedalam rumah itu, bahkan tanpa mengetuk pintu. Anehnya lagi, pintu itu tidak di kunci. Harusnya orang kaya bertindak hati-hati untuk mengantisipasi pencuri.

"Sasuke?" suara serak itu keluar dari mulut seorang perempuan berambut merah panjang. Ibu Naruto. Perempuan setengah baya itu menuruni tangga dengan tampang tidak yakin. Tatapannya hanya terarah pada Sasuke. Tentu saja saking terkejutnya. "Sasuke?" gumamnya.

"Anda semakin cantik Nyonya Kushina." canda Sasuke.

Sasuke biasa memanggil Ibu Naruto dengan Nyonya Kushina. Padahal Nyonya Kushina sendiri tidak suka dengan panggilan itu, karena terdengar seperti panggilan orang asing. Ibu Naruto memeluk Sasuke hangat.

Sasuke balas memeluknya. Mereka berbisik, sangat pelan. Sampai Sakura tidak bisa mendengarnya.

"Dia ada di kamarnya." kata Nyonya Kushina, sedih.

"Apa dia menangis setiap jam?" Sasuke berdecak heran, kemudian meninggalkan Nyonya Kushina, pergi menuju kamar Naruto.

"Aku.. Harus pulang."kata Sakura gugup.

Nyonya Kushina menggeleng. "Jangan dulu, temani mereka berdua. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam."

Sakura hanya mengangguk. Nyonya Kushina tersenyum kepadanya sebelum melangkah menuju dapur. Sakura mendesah memegangi kepalanya. Pada akhirnya ia akan terjebak di tempat ini.

Sasuke mengomentari kelakuan Naruto. Mungkin Sasuke belum pernah merasakan sakit hati. Wajar saja jika ia sedikit berkomentar.

"Kejadiannya baru saja terjadi, _teme_. Dia hendak menjemputku di kantor. Aku hanya butuh waktu." kata Naruto.

Mendengarnya, Sasuke langsung menutup mulut Naruto. Mendadak Sasuke mencium sesuatu. "Jangan berdiri disana. Cepat kesini." jelas sekali ia mencium aroma parfum _cherry_ milik Sakura yang tidak asing.

Sakura yang berdiri di balik pintu bergidik. Jangan-jangan Sasuke masih kerasukan? Bahkan dari jarak jauh sekalipun Sasuke bisa mencium kehadirannya. Sakura mendorong pintu pelan. Ia mendongak, dan tatapannya langsung bertemu dengan tatapan Naruto yang lemah.

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, seperti ada hal yang menyakitkan. "Masuklah." kata Naruto.

Mendengarnya, Sakura sempat terperanjat. Ia melangkah masuk. "Apa aku mengganggu?" tanyanya dengan memasang tampang tak berdosa.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. Sebenarnya, Sakura sudah memikirkan matang-matang yang saat ia berdiri di depan pintu kamar Naruto. Ia akan mencobanya. Lagipula, idenya tidak begitu bodoh. Apa salahnya jika datang untuk menghibur.

Sakura mendekati Naruto yang duduk di pinggir tempat tidurnya. "Naruto.." Ia berusaha untuk duduk berdampingan dengan lelaki itu. Sakura menyentuh tangannya, kemudian menggenggam tangannya. "Mulai hari ini, yakinkan dirimu."

Naruto menoleh. Tatapan mereka kini sangat dekat. Akhirnya lelaki itu tersenyum. "Terimakasih."

~~~oOo~~~

Selesai acara makan malam bersama—dalam rangka menyambut Sasuke—Sakura dan Sasuke segera pulang dengan meminjam mobil Naruto. Tampaknya Sasuke lebih memilih untuk mencari apartemen sendiri. Melihat Sakura yang tampak lelah. Sasuke tidak mau merepotkan nya lagi.

Sakura memandangi pemandangan luar. Sasuke mengurangi kecepatan. Pemandangan terus berganti. Dari rumah, toko, pepohonan dan sebagainya. Mungkin kehidupan juga akan seperti ini. Akan terus berbeda meskipun mencoba memperlambat jalannya roda. Atau mungkin mempercepatnya. Tanpa di sadari, Sakura mendesah..

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menggeleng tanpa mengalihkan pandangan.

"Selama lima tahun, kau kemana saja?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura menoleh. "Bekerja. Mengejar cita-cita. Kau? Apa pekerjaanmu?"

Sebenarnya pertanyaan Sasuke tidak mengarah kesana. Tapi apa salahnya menjawab. "Menggambar."

Mata Sakura menyipit, memerhatikan wajah tampan laki-laki itu. "Pelukis?" tebak Sakura.

Sasuke menggeleng. "Fotographer?"

Sasuke menggeleng lagi. "Selama 5 tahun, apa kau tidak berusaha merebut hati _Dobe_?" tanya Sasuke tanpa basa-basi dan langsung ke sasaran.

Sakura tiba-tiba menunduk, memandangi jari tangannya tanpa minat. "Aku pikir, dulu dia menyukaiku. Aku juga berfikir, dulu Shion menyukaimu." perkataan Sakura tidak beraturan. Ia bingung bagaimana cara mengatakannya pada Sasuke.

Sasuke mengangguk. "Dulu memang begitu." gumamnya. "Tapi perasaan pasti berubah." Ia mencoba memaklumi.

Sakura mendongak dan menatapnya. "Bagaimana kehidupanmu disana? Kau bahkan pergi tanpa pamit, dan memutuskan koneksi selama tiga tahun denganku."

Sasuke memandangnya sekilas. Lalu memandang jalan. "Tapi setelah tiga tahun itu aku menghubungimu kan? Walaupun hanya lewat email." kata Sasuke membela diri.

"Hidupku baik-baik saja. Aku kuliah dan kerja, sama sepertimu." kata Sasuke datar. Tanpa ekspresi.

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang kau maksud pekerjaan menggambar itu, pekerjaan apa?"

Sasuke menoleh dan tersenyum simpul. "Arsitek."

 _Emerland_ Sakura membelalak terkejut.

~~~oOo~~~

Pagi-pagi buta, ketukan pintu sudah terdengar di balik pintu kamar Sakura. Bahkan suara alarm nya saja belum terdengar. Cepat-cepat ia segera terjaga, bangkit, lalu membuka pintu. Matanya masih belum melebar. Ketika melihat Ayahnya di depan pintu, matanya langsung menjadi cerah.

"Ada apa, Yah?" Sakura menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat jam di dinding kamarnya. Jam setengah lima. Kemudian menatap Ayahnya kembali dengan raut cemas.

"Ayah kira kamu tidak pulang , Sakura." ujarnya.

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Maaf, Yah. Semalam aku langsung tidur."

"Ya sudah, kamu boleh tidur lagi."

Sakura tersenyum. Ia menatap Ayahnya sampai menghilang. Lalu masuk ke dalam kamarnya sendiri. Sakura menutup pintunya pelan. Ia berfikir sejenak. Kemudian ia teringat sesuatu. Ya, seharusnya hari ini Shion menikah.

~~~oOo~~~

Sakura sampai di depan pintu kamar ibunya yang sedikit terbuka. Ia melihat ayahnya yang duduk diam di samping ranjang tempat ibunya berbaring. Sakura mendorong pintu dengan hati-hati. Sehati-hati apapun, Ayahnya tetap menyadari kedatangannya. Setidaknya, ibu tidak terjaga. Tanpa berbicara apapun, Sakura mendekat. Berdiri di samping ayahnya yang masih duduk dengan memandangi wajah ibunya. Ibunya tampak begitu pucat. Selang dan jarum infus, juga sebotol cairan berwarna putih yang menggantung di sampingnya. Membuat Sakura sama sekali tidak nyaman dan cemas.

"Dia baik-baik saja." Kata ayahnya sebelum Sakura bertanya.

"Ibumu pasti ingin sekali kamu menuruti apa maunya, meskipun pendapat kalian selalu bertentangan." ucapnya lagi.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Yang di katakan ayahnya memang benar. Sakura merasa seperti orang yang paling bodoh di dunia. Ternyata dia sama sekali tidak mengenali ibunya. Dan lagi-lagi ayahnya yang harus menjelaskan segalanya.

"Ayah istirahatlah. Biar aku yang menemani Mama." suara Sakura keluar begitu saja. Seolah hatinya yang menuntunnya untuk bicara. Memang harus dengan hati untuk berbicara dengan mereka yang tersayang. Terutama pada ibunya yang ia abaikan selama ini.

Ayah mengangguk. Bangkit dan berdiri berhadapan dengan Sakura. Ayah tersenyum, lalu memeluknya ringan.

~~~oOo~~~

Tiga hari berlalu. Ibu masih dalam keadaan yang sama. Hanya membuka mata saat Ayah membangunkannya untuk makan. Lalu, ibu tidur lagi. Sementara itu, dokter hari ini masih belum datang. Seharusnya ia datang setiap hari. Ada apa dengannya hari ini? Apa ia melupakan pasiennya?

Sakura menghela nafas keras. Lalu menjatuhkan tubuhnya ke sofa, dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Mulutnya mengerucut, sementara matanya masih tertuju pada pintu rumah yang sama sekali tak memberikan tanda kehadiran seorang pun.

Tidak disangka. Suara bel pintu tiba-tiba terdengar. Sedikit membuatnya terkejut. Meskipun dokter itu membuatnya jantungan, asalkan dia datang dan mengobati ibunya. Ia tidak keberatan.

Sakura membuka pintu. Senyumnya surut begitu saja saat menatap Naruto di ambang pintu dengan membawa bunga dan bingkisan. "Ternyata kau." gumamnya kecewa.

Naruto tersenyum. "Ibuku menyuruhku datang untuk memberikan ini." Ia menyodorkan bingkisan itu.

Sakura menerimanya tanpa malu-malu. "Apa ini?"

Naruto mengedikkkan bahu. "Mungkin makanan kesukaan ibumu."

Sakura mengangguk, mungkin isinya sup. "Lalu?"

"Lalu apa?" Naruto tidak mengerti.

Sakura melirik seluler mawar pink di tangan laki-laki itu. "Apa kau tidak mau memberikan bunga itu ke ibuku juga?"

Naruto baru menyadarinya. "Oh, ini—" Ia mengangkat bunga itu ke hadapan Sakura. "—Untukmu."

 _Emerland_ Sakura menyipit. Tanpa sadar ia mendongak dan menatap lurus ke arah mata berwarna secerah langit biru itu. "Tumben sekali." gumamnya sambil menerima bunga dari Naruto. "Ibu tidak mau bicara dengan siapapun kecuali ayahku. Jadi kau—"

"Aku tidak memaksa ibumu bicara, Sakura." sela Naruto.

Sakura meringis. "Baguslah, ayo masuk." Naruto mengikuti langkah Sakura di depannya.

"Mau minum apa?"

"Apa saja boleh." jawab Naruto ringan.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti, lalu berjalan ke arah dapur. Sedangkan Naruto langsung naik ke lantai dua, menuju kamar mantan calon ibu mertuanya. Naruto sedikit kesal mengingat hal itu. Ingin nya adalah menjadi salah satu bagian dari keluarga rendah hati seperti mereka, tapi kenyataanya sungguh miris.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian Sakura naik ke kamar ibunya, membawa minuman. Baru saja Sakura mengetuk pintu, Naruto muncul dari balik pintu.

Naruto menggeleng pelan dengan berdecak lidah. "Kau ini. Aku sudah mau pulang dan minumannya baru datang." Ia melirik segelas minuman berwarna _orange_ di tangan Sakura.

Sakura mengembungkan kedua pipinya, sebelum mengutarakan penyesalannya. "Aku pikir kalian butuh waktu berdua untuk mengobrol."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang, lalu tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, aku minum di bawah saja." katanya seraya meraih minuman dari tangan Sakura."Ibumu ingin bicara denganmu." lanjut Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Apa?" Sakura menatap Naruto yang sedang meneguk minuman. "Ibuku ingin aku masuk?"

Naruto mengangguk sambil mengesap minumannya. Buru-buru Sakura menarik lengan Naruto untuk segera memberinya jalan.

Naruto mengangkat alis heran. "Apa dia tidak pernah mengobrol dengan ibunya sendiri?" lalu menutup pintu tanpa harus mencampuri urusan anak dan ibu itu.

~~~oOo~~~

Ibu menatap Sakura lembut, menarik tangan Sakura dan memintanya untuk duduk di sampingnya. Sakura tersenyum kikuk. Kenapa dengan ibunya sendiri harus merasa seperti itu? Sungguh Sakura tidak mengerti.

"Setiap hari kamu disini, tapi Mama hanya diam, dan.. menganggapmu tidak ada. Mama minta maaf." tangan ibu membelai pipi Sakura lembut.

Sakura sedikit menunduk, memandang syal yang melilit leher ibunya dengan pandangan kosong. Sakura lekas menggeleng. "Tidak, Mama hanya merasa tidak perlu bicara karena masih sakit." Sakura mencoba mengerti.

Ibu tersenyum. Tangannya beralih, mengangkat dagu Sakura agar mereka saling bertatapan. "Kita harus mengasihani yang masih hidup, kalau kita percaya bahwa yang telah pergi berada di surga."

Sakura memiringkan kepala, tanda tak mengerti.

"Apa kamu masih suka dengan Naruto?" tanya ibu tiba-tiba.

"Hah?" suara Sakura tetap rendah. Tapi jelas terdengar ia sangat terkejut dengan pertanyaan Ibunya. Sakura menggeleng pelan. "Tidak."

Kening ibunya berkerut. Ia mengamati kedua _emerland_ putrinya lebih dekat. Mencoba menemukan jawaban lain. Ibunya tidak begitu percaya. Tapi setelah beberapa detik menatap mata hijau Sakura, ibunya mengerti dan mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

Sakura tersenyum ringan dan mengedikkan bahu. Ia sendiri juga tidak begitu mengerti, sejak kapan ia berhenti menyukai Naruto? Ia tidak tahu pasti. Mungkin sejak mereka (Naruto dan Shion) memutuskan untuk menikah beberapa bulan yang lalu. Atau sejak mereka berpacaran beberapa tahun yang lalu. Mungkin.

"Memangnya kenapa, Ma?"

Ibu menurunkan tangannya, juga mengalihkan pandangan ke tempat lain. "Awalnya Mama, ingin kamu menggantikan Shion." Ia lalu menatap Sakura lagi. "Tapi perasaan manusia menang selalu berubah."

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Ya. Mama benar."

"Lalu?"

Sakura mengerutkan kening. "Lalu apa, Ma?"

"Siapa yang kamu sukai sekarang?" tanya Ibunya antusias.

Sakura mengalihkan pandangan ke jendela. Memandang senja yang mulai menghilang. Sakura menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

~~~oOo~~~

"Apa mobil Ayah ada di rumah." tanya Sakura tiba-tiba.

Ibu menggeleng samar, lalu memiringkan kepala dengan pandangan heran.

Sakura bangkit dan bergumam. "Aku naik bus saja."

"Apa Mama, masih tidak boleh tahu?" tanya Ibu dengan penuh selidik.

Sakura tertawa kecil dengan mengibaskan tangan. "Bukan begitu, Ma.." Ia lalu menghela nafas pelan. "Hanya teman." lanjutnya.

Ibu mendongak menatap _emerland_ -nya. "Kadang pandanganmu dengan pandangan orang lain itu berbeda, Sakura. Jika dia laki-laki, dia akan merasa berhak menyukaimu." kata-kata Ibu begitu dalam. Membuat Sakura termenung sejenak tapi rasanya mustahil jika Sasuke menyukainya.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Bersamaan dengan itu pintu terbuka. Mereka berdua serentak menoleh ke arah pintu. Bibi ada di ambang pintu, dan segera mendekat membawa nampan dengan semangkuk sup di atasnya.

"Makanan dari Ibunya Naruto. Dia sangat berharap Mama cepat sembuh." jelas Sakura sebelum ibunya sempat bertanya. Cepat-cepat Sakura mengalihkan pandangan dari makanan yang bibi letakkan di atas meja. Lalu perlahan menarik kepala Ibunya, mencium keringnya. "Aku keluar dulu Ma. Tidak akan lama."

Ibu hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan padanya untuk berhati-hati.

Sakura segera bergegas keluar dari kamar Ibunya. Ia meraih ponsel dari tas tangannya untuk menelfon Naruto. Ia menekan beberapa tombol—sebelum mendorong pintu kamar—lalu menempelkan benda mungil berwarna putih itu ke telinga kanannya.

"Halo, Naruto.. Kau tau tempat tinggal Sasuke?" Ia terdiam sejenak untuk mendengarkan arahan dari Naruto. Beberapa kali menganggukkan kepala, meski Naruto tidak dapat melihatnya. "Oke, terima kasih." Sakura tersenyum cerah saat menutup telepon, lalu buru-buru membuka pintu.

Ibunya tersenyum kecil. Jelas ia sempat mendengarnya. _'Sasuke? Anak itu?'_ tanyanya dalam hati. Tampaknya ia sedikit keberatan. Sasuke itu tinggal di London. Bagaimana jika Sakura terlibat cinta dengan laki-laki itu? Dan laki-laki itu akan membawa Sakura pergi darinya? Mendadak kegembiraan yang baru saja hadir menjadi sebuah kecemasan. Ia menggeleng pelan berharap pikiran buruk itu segera pergi.

"Nyonya kenapa?" tanya bibi dengan nada cemas.

Ia menoleh dan menatap orang yang setia melayaninya itu sekilas. "Tidak apa-apa." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

~~~oOo~~~

Bus yang di tumpangi Sakura berhenti pada halte ketiga. Ia segera turun dari bus. Yang pertama kali ia lakukan adalah bernafas pelan-pelan. Di dalam bus tadi, ia berdesak-desakan dengan banyak orang. Untungnya ia masih bisa duduk. Tidak seperti penumpang lain yang kurang beruntung. Berdiri dengan tangan yang menggantung pada pegangan.

Sakura menunggu lagi. Kali ini menunggu taksi. Ia duduk sendirian di halte, di temani seorang wanita asing yang berumur lebih muda darinya. Wanita itu duduk tidak jauh darinya. Rasanya ini membuatnya sangat asing di tempat yang padahal sering ia lewati. Sakura mendesah pelan. Sasuke harus membayarnya. Setidaknya untuk hari ini. Mungkin dengan mentraktir makan, atau mengajaknya berjalan-jalan. Sekali lagi Sakura mendesah pelan.

Menoleh ke kanan—setiap taksi membawa penumpang— taksi masih tidak ada yang berhenti di hadapannya. Sungguh membuatnya melatih kesabaran. Sakura berfikir, kalau Sasuke masih menginap di rumah Naruto, kenapa Ia tadi tidak ikut bersama Naruto ke rumahnya? Memang itu bukan haknya jika Sasuke ikut atau tidak. Tapi kenapa Sasuke tidak mengabarinya, jika Ia sudah tidak tinggal di rumah Naruto lagi? Ah, apa itu juga bukan urusannya?

"Apa dia sudah pulang ke London lagi?" gumamnya. Suara klakson mobil membuyarkannya.

Sakura mendongak, lalu bangkit. Buru-buru melangkah masuk ke dalam taksi. Setelah berada di dalam, Sakura menyebutkan tujuannya. Sopir taksi itu pun mengangguk paham dan patuh.

.

.

Sekitar sepuluh menit berlalu. Sakura menyodorkan uang pas, dan segera bergegas keluar taksi.

"Akhirnya, sampai juga." Ia membenarkan baju panjangnya yang berwarna abu-abu itu, lalu menata mahkota _pink_ -nya. Dan tiba-tiba tersadar dengan apa apa yang ada di hadapannya. Tangannya mendadak lemas, mulut Sakura menganga. Mewah. Ini hotel? Atau jangan-jangan apartment? "Dari mana dia tahu tempat sebagus ini?" gumamnya dengan nada terkejut.

"Aku lebih tahu darimu." jawab seseorang.

Sakura tersentak. Sampai mundur satu langkah dari orang yang tiba-tiba berada di sampingnya. "S-Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengangkat satu alis hitamnya tak mengerti, kenapa Sakura melihatnya begitu? Seperti melihat orang mati suri saja. " _Dobe_ bilang, kau akan datang. Jadi aku berjaga-jaga sejak setengah jam yang lalu." nada Sasuke mendesak. Mendesak Sakura agar meminta maaf kepadanya, karena telah membuatnya menunggu lama.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Hey? Aku kesini juga dengan susah payah." protesnya.

Dengan santai, Sasuke menoleh padanya, menggerakkan kepalanya, memberi isyarat untuk segera mengikutinya. Dengan santai pula, kedua tangannya ia sembunyikan ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Sungguh orang itu membuat Sakura kesal.

Mereka masuk ke dalam _lift_. Sakura masih mengamati. Sejak tadi mereka tidak saling berbicara, hanya mengamati. Sasuke menekan tombol merah berangka delapan belas. Apartemen ini hanya ada tiga puluh lantai.

Sakura mengangguk mengerti. Ia dapat memastikan bahwa ini apartemen.

"Satu-satunya apartemen." kata Sasuke mendadak. Seolah mengetahui apa yang ada di pikiran Sakura.

Sakura mendongak, menatap wajah tampan Sasuke. "Maksudmu?"

"Satu-satunya apartemen yang lumayan. Dan juga dekat dengan rumah-rumah kalian. Hanya ini." Sasuke menegaskan kata terakhirnya.

 _'Lumayan dia bilang? dasar orang kaya'_ ucapnya dalam hati. Sakura mengalihkan pandangan. "Begitu ya?"

 _Lift_ berhenti di lantai lima belas. Pintu _lift_ terbuka, dua orang pria masuk. Cepat-cepat Sasuke menarik Sakura ke sampingya, tidak di tengah-tengah para pria ini. Sakura mengamatinya dengan heran. Sampai mereka berdua keluar dari _lift_ bersama.

~~~oOo~~~

Ruang tamu Sasuke tidak terlalu luas, tetapi sangat rapi dan modern. Di belakang ruang tamu tersambung dapur yang mengkilat dan bersih. Lalu kedua ruangan itu diapit oleh dua ruangan. Mungkin kamar tidur. Dan di depan kamar tidur juga terdapat pintu, mungkin kamar mandi.

Sementara Sakura mengamati, Sasuke sibuk memilih minuman di dari dalam kulkas. Sasuke ingat, Sakura menyukai minuman rasa stroberi, apapun mereknya. Untuk itulah kenapa Sasuke punya banyak minuman rasa stroberi. Walaupun isi kulkasnya lebih banyak tomat dari pada apapun. Sasuke mengambil minuman kaleng rasa stroberi, dan satu kaleng minuman berkarbonasi untuk dirinya sendiri.

"Duduklah." pinta Sasuke seraya menyodorkan minuman untuknya. Sakura tersenyum melihat gambar buah stroberi di kaleng minumannya.

"Ada apa?" Sasuke mengamati wajah Sakura.

"Hah?"

"Kenapa kau tiba-tiba datang?" masih memandang Sakura. "Kau merindukanku?" katanya sambil menempatkan diri di samping Sakura.

Sakura langsung menoleh. Menatap tajam ke arah lelaki itu. "Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala. "Jawab dulu pertanyaan orang lain."

"Pertanyaanmu banyak." ucapnya. "Memangnya kau percaya jika aku bilang, 'Aku merindukanmu?'"

Sasuke terdiam sejenak. _Mungkin iya.._ Pikirnya.

Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke dengan heran. Apa pertanyaannya menyinggung? Tiba-tiba Sakura merasa bersalah. Menelan ludah sebelum mengangguk, lalu berkata, "Aku merindukanmu, teman lamaku." selanjutnya apa konsekuensi dari kalimat itu? Sakura mengabaikannya.

Mendadak Sasuke tertawa pelan. "Kenapa tertawa?" Sakura mendongak.

"Kau ini.." Ia menghentikan tawa _sexy_ -nya. "Aku juga. Bahkan aku sampai lupa dengan pekerjaanku yang belum selesai."

"Selama aku berdiri di luat setengah jam, aku meninggalkan pekerjaanku." Sasuke menjelaskan saat Sakura memandangnya heran.

"Kau sibuk mengerjakan apa?" tanya Wanita itu.

"Kau mau lihat?" Sakura mengangguk semangat.

Sasuke bangkit, berjalan menuju ruangan yang dikira Sakura adalah kamar tidur. Setelah Sasuke membukanya, barulah ia yakin, ruangan itu bukan kamar tidur. Itu adalah ruang kerja.

Sakura berjalan mendekati meja di hadapannya. Di atas meja itu terdapat miniatur-miniatur bangunan yang tertata rapi. Indah. Benar-benar seperti kota yang hidup. Di kanan-kiri meja itu, terdapat rak-rak besar dengan deretan dan tumpukan berbagai macam buku. Dan di depan rak buku terdapat sofa panjang lengkap dengan mejanya.

"Aku kehilangan berkas-berkasku saat pertama kali ke sini." kata Sasuke.

Sakura menoleh. Mendapati laki-laki itu duduk santai di bangku kerjanya. "Puluhan kali kau mengungkitnya." gerutu Sakura seraya duduk di sofa hitam itu.

"Dan aku harus mengulanginya dari awal." keluh Sasuke.

"Kau baru saja mengatakannya." gumam Sakura.

Tidak menjawab. Sasuke hanya diam sambil membolak-balikkan lembaran hasil gambarnya yang sudah ia ulang dari awal.

"Butuh pertolongan, Tuan?

Tawaran dari Sakura benar-benar membuatnya geli. Ia tersenyum kecil. "Kau hanya perlu duduk manis." katanya _onyx_ -nya masih menatap lembaran kertas itu. "Tunggu lima menit." pinta Sasuke.

 _'Perlakuan Sasuke benar-benar aneh?'_ batin Sakura. "Aku harap kau panjang umur." gumam Sakura sambil merebahkan dirinya di sofa empuk itu. Orang-orang mendadak aneh jika sering di kaitkan dengan kematian. Sakura bergidik ngeri memikirkannya.

Sakura meneguk minumannya sedikit demi sedikit, sambil memerhatikan wajah Sasuke yang sedang menggambar. Laki-laki itu seperti menggambar aliran air. Pensilnya bergerak sangat cepat, seolah gambaran itu sudah jelas terlihat di matanya. Sakura memiringkan kepala, sambil menghela nafas panjang. Apa Sasuke belum punya pacar? Dia bahkan sempurna, walau la kadang menyebalkan. Tampan, kaya raya, jabatan tinggi, dari keluarga terpandang, baik pula. Sasuke memang tidak begitu mengurusi urusan orang lain. Ia cenderung—oh bukan, maksudnya terlihat acuh dan tidak peduli. Dia memang begitu.

Sasuke mendongak. Lalu tatapan mereka bertemu.

Detik itu juga Sakura tidak yakin harus berbuat apa. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, menatap kaleng di tangannya, dan menempelkannya ke mulut untuk diminum. Sayangnya minumannya habis. _Holly shit.._

Sasuke terkekeh. "Ada banyak di kulkas." Sasuke menawarkan. "Kau bisa ambil sendiri." lanjut nya.

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk malu. Wajahnya memanas. Bagaimana bisa seorang gadis gagal mencuri pandang? Ah, mungkin itu hanya untuk kaum pria saja yang boleh mencuri-curi pandang.

Sakura bergegas keluar. Memutuskan untuk menunggu Sasuke di luar ruangan. Dengan begitu Sasuke tidak perlu sungkan jika ingin meletakkan kakinya di atas meja. Sakura pun tidak perlu menahan malu lebih lama lagi.

~~~oOo~~~

Sakura memandang sekeliling. Suasananya begitu ramai oleh pengunjung. Pantas saja, karena ini adalah jam makan siang. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Sasuke yang berada di seberang meja yang masih sibuk melahap spaghetti. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." tanya Sakura akhirnya.

Sejak dari apartemen Sasuke, sampai ke tempat mereka makan siang, Sasuke terus bicara tentang pekerjaannya.

Sasuke menatapnya sejenak, sebelum itu dia meraih segelas jus tomat di hadapannya. Setelah meneguknya, sampai setengah gelas, baru Sasuke angkat bicara. "Aku kira kau sudah lupa. Atau mungkin sudah tidak tertarik."

"Jawab dulu pertanyaan orang lain." kata Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Lagi pula, waktu itu juga kau tidak jadi pergi ke kantor." jawab Sasuke.

"Aku sudah tidak memikirkannya lagi."

"Syukurlah." katanya, sebelum kembali meraih sendok dan teringat sesuatu. Sasuke mendongak. "Kau dan Dobe?"

"Aku dan Naruto?" Sakura mengulang. Dan Sasuke mengangguk.

"Tentu saja teman, karena dia gagal menjadi adik iparku. Kenapa kau tanya begitu?"

Sasuke meringis tanpa memberikan jawaban pada pertanyaan heran dari Sakura.

"Kapan kau akan kembali ke London?"

"Tidak tahu." jawab Sasuke singkat tanpa memandang Sakura.

"Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu?"

"Aku bisa mengirimnya tanpa harus terbang ke sana."

"Lalu apa kau sudah menghubungi keluargamu. Setidaknya mereka harus tahu kapan kau akan kemba—"

"Aku tidak suka mengulangi kata-kata."

"Maaf." ucap Sakura.

"Hn. Tidak apa-apa."

"Seharusnya aku tidak banyak bertanya." suara Sakura berubah tenang, seperti biasa.

~~~oOo~~~

.

.

 _To be continue.._

maaf baru update lagi, soalnya lagi banyak seminar, belum lagi sekarang saya lagi pengayaan jadi waktunya kepepet banget. sekali lagi maaf ya. ;) _Semoga suka sama cerita abal-abal saya._

 _review? kritikan selalu saya terima dengan senang hati._


	6. Chapter 5

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 5

enjoy

.

.

.

.

"Kamu yakin tinggal disana?" tanya Ibu Sakura dengan raut wajah cemas dan nada khawatir.

"Mama jangan khawatir, aku mungkin hanya tiga hari saja disana." Sakura menoleh menatap mata Ibunya yang terlihat khawatir sambil tersenyum lembut.

Saat ini Sakura sedang merapihkan beberapa pakaian di kamar. Sakura akan tinggal di apartemen lamanya mungkin hanya tiga hari. Sakura harus melamar pekerjaan di cabang perusahaan tempat Sakura dulu bekerja. Jarak cabang perusahaan itu membutuhkan waktu 2 jam dari rumah Sakura. Belum lagi, jika Sakura berangkat menggunakan bus. Jalan raya tidak selalu lancar, bahkan selalu macet. Karena itu, untuk sementara Sakura akan tinggal di apartemen lamanya supaya tidak terlalu jauh. Jarak apartemen dengan cabang perusahaan itu lumayan, hanya memakan waktu kurang lebih setengah jam jika menggunakan bus.

"Baiklah kalau begitu." ucap Ibu Sakura seraya tersenyum hangat. Setelah dua hari berlalu, Ibu Sakura sembuh. Sekarang Ibunya sudah sehat, dan bisa melakukan aktifitasnya seperti biasa. Hanya saja, Ibu Sakura masih tidak boleh melakukan kegiatan yang terlalu berat. Sakura benar-benar bersyukur melihat keadaan Ibunya yang kembali seperti biasa.

"Jam berapa kamu berangkat?" tanya Ibu Sakura sambil membantu merapikan berkas-berkas yang akan di bawa.

"Jam empat sore mah." jawab Sakura.

"Tidak di antar Ayah saja?"

"Tidak usah. Aku akan naik bus." kata Sakura lembut seraya tersenyum.

"Kamu selalu tidak mau merepotkan orang lain." ucap Ibu Sakura. Lalu tangannya membelai lembut pucuk kepala Sakura.

"Aku sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan, Ma." kata Sakura, lalu memeluk Ibunya.

Ibu membalas pelukan Sakura dan mengelus punggung putrinya lembut. "Kalau begitu, hati-hati."

~~~oOo~~~

Sakura menghela nafas lega. Bus yang ia tunggu akhirnya tiba. Padahal Sakura tahu, jam 4 adalah jam pulang kerja. Wajar jika jalanan ramai dan macet.

Sakura melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam bus, dan mencari tempat duduk kosong. Suasana di dalam bus memang ramai, tetapi tidak terlalu padat. Hanya tinggal beberapa tempat duduk yang kosong. Beruntungnya Sakura bisa duduk di tempat favoritnya. Di dekat jendela. Tempat duduk di sebelahnya masih kosong. Tiba-tiba, ponsel Sakura bergetar menerima panggilan, dan muncul nama Naruto di layar ponsel tersebut.

"Halo Naruto, ada apa?" sapa Sakura dan langsung bertanya.

"Sakura, Ibuku mengundang keluargamu makan malam di rumahku nanti malam." gumam Naruto.

Mungkin Kushina- _san_ akan kecewa. Tapi makan malam kali ini benar-benar tidak bisa, karena saat ini Sakura tidak di rumah dan tidak sedang bersama orang tuanya.

"Maaf Naruto, sepertinya acara makan malam di rumahmu akan ditunda."

"Kenapa?" tanya Naruto.

"Aku ada urusan pekerjaan. Aku akan tinggal di apartemen lamaku, ya.. mungkin sekitar tiga hari. Maaf ya, aku benar-benar tidak bisa." ucap Sakura merasa bersalah.

"Baiklah, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, makan malam bersama bisa kapan saja."

"Ya sudah, terimakasih. Kau tahu apartemen lamaku kan? Datang saja ke apartemenku jika kau ada urusan" kata Sakura. Lalu bus berhenti untuk mengambil penumpang di halte. Beberapa orang masuk dan mulai memadatkan suasana bus.

"Oke. Jangan lupa hati-hati." ucap Naruto.

"Tentu saja." Sakura menutup telponnya. Lalu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tas yang ia pangku. Tiba-tiba Sakura mendengar suara tidak asing memanggil namanya.

"Saki..!" Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara dan terkejut mendapati sahabat sakaligus rekan kerjanya di perusahaan tempat dulu ia bekerja. Sepertinya dia baru pulang kerja.

"Ino!" gumam Sakura.

"Kau mau melarikan diri kemana lagi Saki?" gurau Ino sambil terkekeh. Ino langsung duduk di samping tempat duduk Sakura.

"Apa aku terlihat seperti orang yang sedang lari dari masalah?" tanya Sakura memandang gadis di sampingnya.

"Tentu saja. Walaupun tidak secara keseluruhan." lalu mereka berdua tertawa kecil.

"Aku akan tinggal di apartemen lamaku, mungkin hanya sekitar tiga hari."

"Kau jadi melamar di cabang perusahaan?" tanya Ino penasaran. Ya.. Ino memang seperti itu.

"Iya. Ngomong-ngomong, kemana mobilmu Ino?" Sakura bertanya balik. _Well_ , Ino selalu mobilnya kemanapun. Sakura tahu, Ino pasti punya alasan jika Ino naik bus.

"Ban depan mobilku bocor. Sekarang, mobilku ada di bengkel dekat halte. Aku akan tetap pulang dengan mobilku. Oh iya! Aku akan mampir dulu ke kedai Yakini Q. Mau ikut? Hitung-hitung melepas rindu tidak apa kan. Aku tentunya akan mengantarmu pulang setelah itu." ucap Ino panjang lebar.

Dulu, saat masih bekerja bersama Ino, mereka berdua sering mampir ke kedai Yakini Q. Benar juga. Lagipula, Sakura sudah lama tidak pergi kesana. "Dasar. Baiklah, tapi kau yang traktir." kata Sakura lalu tertawa kecil. Padahal tidak ada yang lucu.

"Oke."

Sakura dan Ino akhirnya makan malam di kedai Yakini Q. Mereka berdua mengobrol tentang pekerjaan mereka masing-masing. Ino merasa heran kenapa Sakura baru melamar di cabang perusahaan itu. Padahal Sakura sudah lama mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya. Mereka berdua tidak hanya berbincang membicarakan tentang pekerjaan. Bahkan Ino curhat tentang kisah cintanya yang miris. Walaupun tidak semiris kisah Sakura. _Damn_.. Setelah makan malam dan berbincang bersama, Sakura dan Ino langsung mengantar Sakura pulang ke apartemen lamanya.

"Terimakasih atas traktiran dan tumpangannya." ucap Sakura lalu bergegas keluar dari mobil Ino.

"Kau yakin tidak mau mampir untuk sekedar minum?" tanya Sakura dan langsung mendapat gelengan kepala dari Ino. Mungkin Ino lelah setelah bekerja.

"Mungkin lain kali aku yang akan traktir." Sakura tersenyum. Lalu menutup pintu mobil Ino.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan, Saki." gumamnya. "Sampai jumpa."

"Hati-hati." tangan Sakura melambai ketika mobil Ino melaju pergi meninggalkan Sakura. Waktu menunjukan pukul 7 malam. Sakura bergegas menuju apartemennya.

~~~oOo~~~

 _Lift_ terbuka lantai 18. Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju pintu apartemennya. Pertemuannya dengan salah satu pengusaha di Tokyo benar-benar membuatnya lelah karena seharian penuh mengadakan _meeting_. Sasuke sangat beruntung bisa memakai mobil milik sahabatnya, Naruto. Sasuke tahu, Naruto adalah seorang CEO di salah satu perusahaan properti terkenal di Konoha. Oleh karena itu, Naruto pasti tidak hanya memiliki satu mobil. Sahabatnya itu ternyata sangat pengertian. Mungkin jika Sasuke pulang naik bus, ia akan sampai di apartemennya sekitar jam sembilan malam. _Good job Dobe._

Pintu terbuka. Sasuke masuk ke dalam. Pria itu tidak langsung pergi ke kamarnya untuk sekedar membaringkan diri di atas ranjang yang empuk, melainkan langsung menuju dapur, mencari minuman untuk menyegarkan tenggorokannya. Sasuke membuka pintu kulkas. Memandang dan mengamati semua isi kulkasnya. Tentu saja kulkas ini di dominasi oleh tomat kesukaannya. Sasuke mencari minuman kaleng bersoda. Banyak minuman kaleng rasa stroberi. Tunggu dulu. Bicara mengenai minuman rasa stroberi, kenapa Sasuke jadi mengingat Sakura? Sasuke tersenyum kecil lalu mengambil satu minuman kaleng dan langsung menutup pintu kulkas itu.

Setelah mengambil minuman di dapur, Sasuke langsung berjalan menuju kamarnya sambil meneguk minumannya. Setelah sampai di kamar, Sasuke meletakkan minuman itu di meja dekat dengan ranjang tidurnya. Dia membuka jas hitam yang ia kenakan lalu melemparnya ke sembarang arah, dan langsung membaringkan diri di atas ranjang. Hari ini sangat melelahkan, pikirnya. Sasuke memejamkan _onyx_ -nya, lalu memijit pelipis matanya pelan. Masih memejamkan mata, Sasuke mengambil nafas dalam, lalu menghembuskan nya. Tiga detik, matanya terbuka menampakkan _onyx_ hitam kelam yang tajam. Ia menatap langit langit kamar seolah sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Tiba-tiba, gadis berambut merah muda terbesit dalam pikirannya. Sudah dua hari ia tidak bertemu dengan Sakura. Sasuke merogoh saku celana untuk mengambil ponselnya. Ia mencoba mengirim pesan pada Sakura.

To Sakura : 'Hey..'

Sasuke langsung menekan tombol kirim. Apa salahnya mencoba. Lagipula ini masih jam delapan kan.. Mungkin saja Sakura belum tidur. Beberapa menit kemudian ponsel Sasuke bergetar menerima pesan baru.

Sakura : 'Ada apa?'

Ternyata Sakura belum tidur. Sasuke membaca balasan pesan dari Sakura sambil tersenyum. Kenapa Sasuke? Lalu ia mulai mengetik dan membalas pesan Sakura.

To Sakura : 'Kau belum tidur?'

Sakura : 'Mungkin sebentar lagi aku akan tidur.'

To Sakura : 'Kalau begitu, cepat tidur.'

Sakura : 'Kau mengirim pesan. Ada apa?'

Sasuke kembali tersenyum membaca pesan dari Sakura. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak tahu alasannya mengapa ia mengirim pesan pada Sakura.

To Sakura : 'Tidak. Selamat malam.'

Mungkin saja Sakura sudah lelah atau sudah mengantuk. Jadi, Sasuke tidak mau membuat Sakura menunda istirahatnya. Lagipula, Sasuke juga sudah lelah dan mengantuk. Intinya, Sasuke hanya memastikan. Hey, memastikan keadaan Sakura tentunya. Tapi kenapa? Sudahlah, itukan terserah Sasuke. Setelah itu, ia tidak lagi membalas pesan Sakura. Matanya terasa berat, mulai tertutup dan Sasuke akhirnya terlelap. _Have a nice dream.._

Sakura : 'Selamat malam, Sasuke.'

~~~oOo~~~

"Seharusnya Anda datang langsung saat surat ini di serahkan." kata seorang direktur yang menangani masalah Sakura saat ini.

Baru saja Sakura menyerahkan surat-surat rekomendasi, tapi tampaknya sambutan dari mereka tidak begitu baik. Sakura mendesah kecewa. "Sudah saya jelaskan, saya punya banyak sekali acara akhir-akhir ini." Sakura bangkit, dan mengambil berkas berkasnya. "Tapi terima kasih sudah memberikan waktu anda, Pak."

Pria berumur sekitar empat puluh tahunan yang duduk di hadapan Sakura tiba-tiba berdeham.

Sakura langsung menoleh dan memandangnya. Apa maksud dari berdehamnya itu? Sakura sudah berpengalaman soal ini. "Apa bapak mau mempertimbangkannya lagi?" Sakura memancingnya langsung pada intinya.

"Kau bisa bayar denda dulu." katanya.

Sakura mengangkat kedua alisnya, lalu tertawa kecil. Mendengar tawa itu, pria di hadapan Sakura tampak gusar. Sakura mengerti. Ia segera menghentikan tawanya dan hanya mengulum senyum. "Saya sudah tidak berminat. Maaf." katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Pria itu membalas uluran tangan Sakura. "Terima kasih." Sakura melepas tangannya, lalu pergi meninggalkan ruangan ber- _AC_ itu.

Denda? Atau suap? Seharusnya Sakura dapat masuk ke perusahaan itu tanpa mengeluarkan uang sepeserpun. Sakura menghela nafas panjang. Ia melepas jas hitamnya kesal, sambil berjalan tanpa memperdulikan banyak orang yang memandangnya di lobi. Apa orang-orang juga masuk dengan cara seperti itu? Sekali lagi Sakura mendesah kesal, seraya mendorong pintu kaca untuk keluar dari kantor perusahaan itu. Sesampainya di halaman kantor, angin sejuk langsung menyapu mahkota _pink_ -nya.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. Setengah dua belas. Udara sejuk yang ia hirup menandakan bahwa musim hujan belum berakhir. Meskipun begitu, ia tidak perlu cemas karena hujan akan turun hanya pada malam hari. Tapi bukan berarti siang juga tidak akan turun hujan kan? Sakura mendongak, menatap langit yang gelap kelabu. _'Hari ini benar-benar buruk..'_ pikirnya.

Ia lalu beralih memandangi jalanan dengan pengendara yang terburu-buru karena takut kehujanan. Malangnya, tidak ada taksi yang kosong. Sakura meraih ponsel yang berada di dalam tasnya. Ia membuka kontak dan melihat beberapa nomor. Ayah? Sakura berfikir sejenak, tidak mungkin. Ayah masih sibuk dengan pekerjaannya di rumah sakit. Bagaimana dengan Naruto? Sakura menggeleng, seorang CEO pasti sangat sibuk. Ah.. Bagaimana dengan Sasuke?

Baru saja ia menekan tombol panggil, gerimis yang baru datang beberapa detik lalu kini menjadi hujan deras. Semua orang yang berada di trotoar menyingkir. Begitu juga dengan Sakura. Ia berlari-lari kecil untuk mencari tempat teduh sambil meletakkan tasnya di atas kepala.

Setelah mendapat tempat untuk berteduh, Sakura menghela nafas lega. Tanpa banyak berfikir lagi, ia menghubungi Sasuke. Seseorang di sana dengan cepat menerima panggilannya.

~~~oOo~~~

Wajah lelah Sasuke tak dapat ia sembunyikan. Hampir saja ia dapat menyelesaikan bagian pertama pekerjaannya yang harus di kirim satu minggu lagi, ketika Sakura menelponnya.

Sasuke mengganti pakaiannya dengan kemeja biru yang ia ambil secara asal di dalam lemari. Sambil memakai kemejanya, sesekali ia menguap. Semalam ia tidak tidur karena membuat gambar-gambar yang menurutnya sangat penting. Kesibukan memang melupakan solusi jitu untuk melarikan diri dari masalah perasaan. _Loh?_

Sasuke menyambar kunci mobil yang ia letakkan di atas meja. Kemudian ia segera meninggalkan apartemen untuk menjemput Sakura. Sasuke sempat tersenyum sendiri memikirkan gadis itu. Bukankah ini lucu? Sakura menggunakan dua jasa pria tampan dengan cuma-cuma. _'Gadis itu harus mendapatkan hukuman!'_ pikirnya.

Sasuke melesat menembus hujan dengan mobilnya, menunggu tempat dimana Sakura mungkin sedang menahan dingin. Sasuke merasa senang karena masih dianggap oleh Sakura. Memangnya selama ini gadis itu tidak menganggap Sasuke? Ya tentu saja terlepas dari alasan sebagai pengganti Naruto atau tidak, Sasuke tetap merasa gembira.

Sakura melambai ke arah Sasuke. Segera sebelum Sakura nekat menembus hujan dengan baju tipisnya, Sasuke turun dengan membawa payung yang ada di _dashboard_ mobil. Sasuke melangkah melewati hujan dengan payungnya menuju tempat gadis itu berdiri. Di sekitarnya juga banyak orang yang sedang menunggu jemputan. Semua orang dengan kagum memandang Sasuke. Tapi entah mengapa, tatapan Sasuke seolah hanya tertuju pada Sakura. Mungkin mereka berfikir seorang pangeran yang sedang menjemput tuan putrinya. Ada apa dengan kalian..

Sakura tersenyum. "Ayo." Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura. Mereka berdua berada di bawah payung, dan berjalan melewati derasnya guyuran air hujan. Sasuke merangkul bahu kurus Sakura agar gadis itu tidak terkena hujan. Sampai di depan mobil Sasuke segera membukakan pintu mobil, tapi sebelum itu Sasuke memanggil—

"Sakura.." di dalam pikiran Sasuke, entah mengapa ia memanggil gadis itu? Padahal ia tidak tahu alasannya kenapa ia memanggil Sakura, seperti di luar kendalinya.

Merasa di panggil Sakura menoleh, sebelum gadis itu ingin berkata 'apa?' 'Ada apa?' Pandangan mereka bertemu, tentu saja dalam jarak dua puluh senti. _Onyx_ dan _emerland_ saling memandang seolah ikut tertarik dalam tatapan itu. Detik itu juga Sakura hanya terdiam memandang _onyx_ milik Sasuke. Sakura merasa ada yang aneh di dalam hatinya. _Ya tuhan.._

Tidak mau terjebak terlalu lama dalam tatapan itu, akhirnya mereka berdua mengalihkan pandangan. Sakura menundukkan kepala merah mudanya untuk menghindari tatapan itu. _Emerland_ -nya berkedip seolah merasa bingung dengan hatinya. Sasuke langsung membukakan pintu mobil, lalu mereka berdua sampai di dalam mobil.

Sasuke menyalakan mobil, dan memusatkan pandangannya ke arah jalanan yang samar karena hujan. Mereka berdua melewati perjalanan dalam keheningan. Hanya di iringi suara hujan.

Sakura hanya memandang lewat jendela saat mobil melaju. Keheningan terus menyelimuti mereka berdua di dalam mobil. Kenapa rasanya jadi canggung seperti ini? Sakura melirik Sasuke dengan ujung matanya tanpa menoleh. Pria itu masih mengendarai mobil dengan tenang. Sakura seperti merasakan sesuatu yang menjalar di dalam dirinya. Sakura pun merasa bingung. Entah apalah itu, benar-benar tidak ada obrolan.

"Gunakan jas mu." Sasuke mencoba mencairkan suasana dengan menyarankan gadis di sebelahnya.

Sakura menuruti perkataan Sasuke. Ia menyibakkan jasnya. Baru saja ia akan memakai jasnya, ia melihat Sasuke menunjuk ke arah kaki jenjangnya. Saat ini, Sakura hanya menggunakan rok hitam 15 senti di atas lututnya. Seketika itu juga, Sakura langsung menutupinya.

"Apa tidak dingin?" tanya Sasuke heran. "Biasanya kau memakai celana panjang." gumamnya sambil memandang jalanan.

"Mesum." gumam Sakura, wajahnya sedikit menghangat. Untungnya pria itu tidak mendengar. Padahal sebenarnya maksud Sasuke bukan seperti itu. "Hanya agar terlihat resmi saja," jawab Sakura.

"Resmi?" tanya Sasuke mengangkat sebelah alisnya heran.

"Kau banyak bertanya. Setir saja mobilnya dengan benar." sahut gadis itu.

"Hn." kosa kata favorit—maksudnya khas Sasuke. "Wanita memang susah di atur." gumamnya.

Mendengarnya, alis merah muda Sakura berkerut heran, ia menoleh. "Memangnya kau siapa? Suamiku?" Sakura membalas lalu mengalihkan pandangannya. Untuk kedua kalinya, Sasuke tidak mendengar perkataan Sakura. Sayang sekali ya..

~~~oOo~~~

Saat itu juga Naruto benar-benar terkejut, ketika membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam panjang, yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari teman baiknya yang datang mendadak.

"Mikoto- _san_?" ucap Naruto dengan nada terkejut.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum.

"Silahkan masuk, aku akan memanggil ibu. Dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah saja. Aku tidak mau mengganggu. Cukup mengobrol denganmu saja."

"Oh, baiklah. Ayo masuk. Mikoto- _san_ duduklah, akan kubuatkan minum."

Selang beberapa menit, Naruto membawa dua gelas berisi jus jeruk dari dapur. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Naruto." kata Ibu Sasuke.

Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, minuman ini sudah siap saji di kulkas." ucap Naruto jujur.

Ibu Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" tanyanya.

"Ibu baik-baik saja , Mikoto- _san_." jawab Naruto. "Ngomong ngomong, ada apa Mikoto- _san_ tiba-tiba datang?"

Sebenarnya, Naruto terkejut dengan kedatangan Ibu Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Pasti Ibu Sasuke punya alasan mengapa ia datang menemuinya. Apa karena Sasuke pergi ke Konoha tanpa memberitahu orang tuanya? Atau Sasuke kabur dari London? Tidak mungkin. Alasannya sudah jelas sekali bahwa ia ke Konoha karena mendapat kabar bahwa sahabatnya meninggal.

Ibu Sasuke mendekati Naruto lalu duduk di sampingnya. Terlihat dia sedang menarik nafas pelan sambil mengatur kalimatnya. "Apa kau tahu dimana Sasuke?" pertanyaan Ibu Sasuke membuat alis Naruto berkerut heran. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan.

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Apa Mikoto- _san_ ingin mengunjunginya?" tanya Naruto.

"Bukan, tapi calon tunanganya. Aa.. Calon istrinya."

Naruto terperanjat. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludah.

"Apa Sasuke belum cerita?" Naruto mengangguk cepat.

Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan. "Mungkin dia tidak ingin seorang pun tahu." tiba-tiba Ibu Sasuke menunduk sedih.

"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Mikoto- _san_?"

Ibu Sasuke mendongak, menatap mata Naruto, lalu meraih dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kalau calon istrinya ke sini, kau harus mempertemukan mereka. Tapi demi menghargai Sasuke, Aku minta tolong kau jangan mengatakan ini pada siapapun." pinta Ibu Sasuke.

Mungkin permintaan kedua bisa di laksanakan, tapi yang pertama Naruto tidak yakin. Ia tertawa kecil. "Hm.. Aku sama sekali tidak lancar bahasa inggris, Mikoto-san." ucapnya malu.

Ibu Sasuke tersenyum. "Dia memang tinggal di luar negri, tapi dia itu asli jepang. Sama seperti Sasuke. Gadis cantik itu anak dari teman baikku."

Naruto mengangguk paham. "Akan aku usahakan."

~~~oOo~~~

 _To be continue.._

update tengah malem, karna kalo siang bener bener ngga bisa. maaf yang sebanyak banyaknya, karena saya selalu telat update. Fictnya udah basi ya? ya? Iya nggak? :) Kalo udah basi salahin guru kewirausahaan aja, ngasih tugas proposal banyak banget. Mana laptop ke restart. holly double shit inimah,-" nah, semoga suka sama cerita saya yang abal-abal plus gaje ini :D see ya.. *

review? kritikan selalu saya terima dengan senang hati.


	7. Chapter 6

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 6

enjoy

.

.

.

Sasuke memberikan kaleng berisi minuman rasa stroberi pada Sakura. "Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya dengan menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa di samping Sakura.

"Aku gagal mendapat pekerjaan." gumam Sakura dengan nada lesu.

Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya, menatap Sakura dari samping. Sakura hanya menunduk, memutar-mutar kaleng minuman di tangan tanpa berminat membukanya.

"Pekerjaan seperti apa yang kau inginkan? Mungkin aku bisa membantumu." Sasuke menawarkan.

"Hmm.. Apa saja, asal bisa membunuh waktuku dan pastinya mendapatkan uang."

Sasuke memandangi langit-langit ruang tamunya. Seakan-akan disana tertulis iklan baris di koran. Yang jelas, ia sedang mencari solusi untuk Sakura. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan, mengingat dirinya baru beberapa minggu tinggal di Konoha. Jadi ia tidak terlalu tahu soal lowongan pekerjaan di daerah Konoha.

"Kenapa tidak jadi asisten rumah tangga saja." ucap Sasuke sambil menyeringai, seolah sedang membuat lelucon.

Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Sasuke yang memandang ke atas. Sepertinya tidak tertarik dengan pembicaraan ini. "Sasuke!" bentaknya sambil mengerutkan bibir _pink_ -nya.

Sasuke terlonjak dan mengusap telinganya pelan. Ia menatap Sakura heran. "Sakura.. Jauh ku tidak sampai satu kilometer." gerutunya kesal. "Tidak perlu berteriak." desis Sasuke.

Tanpa peduli perkataan Sasuke, ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu lelaki itu. "Aku takut jadi pengangguran, Sasuke.." ucapnya. "Lowongan kerja pasti ada kan?" tanyanya.

"Hn, tentu." jawab Sasuke singkat cepat padat dan akurat.

Hey?

Sakura sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke mengamatinya sedari tadi, sampai Sakura mendongak, lalu mereka bertemu pandang, ia baru menyadarinya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Lowongan pekerjaan itu banyak. Kalau kau punya _skill_ dalam suatu bidang, kenapa tidak di coba? Tekuni dan maksimalkan apa yang kau suka." kata Sasuke menyarankan.

"Aku menyukai buku dan melukis." gumamnya tanpa arti.

Sasuke menoleh dan menatapnya serius. "Apa kau masih punya uang?"

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Sakura memasang tampang penuh selidik.

"Aku bukan ingin meminjam uangmu. Tapi, jika kau ingin bekerja karena uang, itu akan berbeda ketika kau bekerja karena kesenangan batinmu." Sasuke menarik nafas pelan, lalu dengan cepat mehembuskannya. "Jika karena uang kau bisa melakukan pekerjaan apapun. Tapi jika karena kesenangan, kau harus tau apa yang kau gemari. Pekerjaan apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Hmm.. Mungkin karena uang. Isi kartu kreditku menipis." keluh Sakura.

Sasuke mengangguk mengerti. Sebenarnya, ia ingin sekali menawarkan uang kepada Sakura, namun itu akan terlihat sombong. Lagipula, Sakura adalah tipe gadis yang tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. Sakura adalah gadis mandiri.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" Tanya Sakura.

"Mungkin setelah desainku jadi, aku akan langsung kembali ke London. Setidaknya, mereka butuh penjelasanku mengenai proyek yang ku buat."

"Apa yang kau buat? Rumah? Gedung? Sekolah atau—"

"Rumah." sela Sasuke. "Rumah untuk anak seorang Direktur kaya." Seharusnya kalimat ini tidak perlu ia ucapkan. Setelah mengatakannya, wajah seorang gadis terlintas di dalam benaknya.

"Ini proyekmu yang ke berapa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Tiga. Sakura.. kau banyak bertanya."

"Dan kau terlihat tidak keberatan menjawab semua pertanyaanku." Sakura meringis. Wajah Sasuke tetap datar memandang langit-langit ruangan. Sakura memandang wajah Sasuke yang berada di sampingnya. Terlihat ada raut kelelahan di wajah tampannya. Mungkin karena pekerjaannya. Sakura, Kenapa kau tidak menyarankan Sasuke untuk beristirahat? Jangan terus memandangnya, kau bisa jatuh cinta. Ups..

Merasa di pandangi, Sasuke menoleh. "Sakura.. Ikutlah denganku."

Alis Sakura berkerut heran. "Ikut? Ikut kemana?" Gadis itu yakin pendengarannya tidak bermasalah. Sasuke mengajaknya pergi, tapi kemana? Sakura benar-benar heran.

"Aku di undang di acara pernikahan seorang pengusaha, dia kerabat kakak ku." sahut Sasuke seraya mengeluarkan sebuah surat undangan pernikahan berwarna _silver_ di balut dengan pita berwarna _gold_ di tengahnya. Lalu menyodorkan kepada Sakura.

Sakura membuka surat undangan itu. Di dalamnya terdapat secarik kertas putih dengan tulisan,

 _Hatake Kakashi_

 _Rin Nohara_

"Tapi kenapa harus pergi denganku?" tanya Sakura. Masalahnya, yang di undang dalam acara pernikahan ini adalah Sasuke. Oh ayolah semua wanita pasti menunggu kesempatan emas ini, pergi ke suatu pesta dengan seorang Uchiha Sasuke. Sakura benar-benar beruntung.

"Lalu, apa aku harus pergi dengan Nyonya Kushina?"

 _'Benar juga dia..'_ batin Sakura.

"Tapi acaranya besok malam, aku bahkan belum menyiapkan apapun."

"Jadi kau akan ikut?" tanya Sasuke sambil menyeringai. Lihat betapa _sexy_ nya dia. Sungguh, aku rela menggantikan Sakura jika ia tidak siap.

"Uhh.. Aku tidak yakin." ucap Sakura. Ia tersenyum seraya menyembunyikan kegugupannya.

"Kita tidak pergi ke luar negri Sakura. Memangnya kau harus menyiapkan apa?" tanya Sasuke dengan wajah datarnya.

Sakura menoleh. "Baiklah.. Aku ikut." Sahut gadis itu.

"Hn, bagus." Gumamnya. Kenapa Sasuke..? Sepertinya kau senang. Kita tidak tahu apa yang Sasuke sembunyikan di balik wajah datarnya, yang jelas ia pandai menyembunyikan ekspresi. Gengsi?

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura. Pertanyaan itu benar-benar terlontar begitu saja dari mulutnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke mengerutkan alisnya. "Aku sudah banyak merepotkan Nyonya Kushina." kenapa topiknya malah menuju Nyonya Kushina? Jelas sekali pembicaraan mereka berbeda arah.

"Kau merepotkanku." ucapnya dengan bibir sedikit cemberut.

"Kau seharusnya beruntung di repot kan oleh seorang Uchiha Sasuke." Sahut Sasuke, ia menggeleng pelan kepalanya penuh arti. "Apa jadinya jika aku tidak menjemputmu."

Sakura menarik bibirnya kembali. "Oke, lain kali aku akan menelfon Naruto untuk menjemputku, pulang bersamanya dan—"

"Jangan merepotkan _Dobe_ terus. Dia itu sibuk." gerutunya. "Kau mau merepotkan dia?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura memiringkan kepala, menatap Sasuke dalam-dalam. "Oh begitukah?" Sakura mendadak tersenyum. "Dengan begitu aku akan punya banyak alasan untuk selalu bersamamu." Sakura mengedikkan bahu, acuh.

Sasuke terkejut mendengarnya. Sakura ingin selalu bersamanya? Benarkah? Alisnya berkerut. Tentu saja Sasuke berfikir bahwa Sakura tidak serius berbicara seperti itu.

Sakura melirik jam tangannya. "Sasuke, antar aku pulang." rengeknya seraya mengambil tas beserta jasnya yang ia letakkan di atas sofa.

"Hn." jawab Sasuke. Lalu mereka berdua bangkit, keluar apartemen menuju mobil di basement.

"Sejak kapan kau tinggal di apartemen?" tanya Sasuke. Pria itu tidak tahu jika Sakura pernah atau bahkan tinggal di apartemen. Setahu Sasuke, gadis itu tinggal bersama orang tuanya. Tidak mungkin jika Sakura melarikan diri dari rumah. Tidak apa, asalkan jangan melarikan diri dari masalah. _Hell what?.._

Sakura menoleh. "Sebenarnya aku sudah lama tinggal di apartemen. Kau tidak perlu tahu alasanku, lagipula mungkin aku hanya tiga hari disini." ucap Sakura. Lalu gadis itu membuka pintu dan segera keluar dari mobil.

"Aku akan menjemputmu besok jam tujuh malam." kata Sasuke. "Sampai jumpa."

Sakura hanya mengangguk setuju. "Hati-hati." ucapnya sambil memandang mobil yang di kendarai Sasuke pergi kian menjauh.

~~~oOo~~~

Sakura membuka pintu apartemennya. Waktu menunjukan hampir pukul setengah delapan malam. Sakura menghidupkan lampu ruangan. Ia berfikir seharusnya ia sudah mendapat pekerjaan, Sakura tahu bahwa ia memang telat untuk melamar di cabang perusahaan itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, daripada harus membayar denda? Lebih baik Sakura mencari pekerjaan lain seprti yang di katakan oleh Sasuke. Ia berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. Ruangan apartemen ini sangat sunyi. Seraya berjalan pikiran Sakura juga terlintas tentang acara yang akan ia datangi bersama Sasuke besok malam.

Setelah berada di dapur, Sakura langsung memasak mie instant. Ia belum sempat berbelanja untuk sekedar mengisi kulkas nya. Kenapa tadi tidak mampir ke supermarket dulu? Pikirnya. Sebenarnya, Sakura tidak begitu menyukai makanan instant. Dia lebih suka makanan manis. Alasan umumnya mungkin karena kurang baik untuk kesehatan tubuh jika di makan terlalu sering. Ia akan memasak jika dirinya sedang malas memasak ataupun kehabisan stok makanan lain di kulkasnya.

Ia menyandarkan bahunya ke sofa sambil melahap mie instant. Merasa ruangan ini terlalu sunyi, Sakura menyalakan televisinya, sambil menyuapkan makanannya gadis itu menonton acara musik.

 _Yeah i let you set the pace_

 _'Cause i'm not thinkin straight_

 _My head spining around i cant see clear no more_

 _What are you waiting for.._

Suara lagu tak asing lagi terdengar mengiringi Sakura yang sedang melahap makanannya sambil memnonton video klip _Love me like you do_. Lagu yang dinyanyikan oleh penyanyi wanita terkenal asal inggris _Ellie Goulding_. Siapa yang tidak tahu film Fifty Shade Of Grey? Film romantis terkenal antara _Mr. Grey_ si milioner tampan dan _Anna Stelle_ seorang mahasiswa cantik berusia 22 tahun. Film tersebut di bintangi sejumlah aktor dan aktris terkenal. Tidak usah di deskripsikan isi video klip nya, lebih baik kalian tonton sendiri. Saya sendiri pun belum pernah menonton film itu. Kenapa jadi membahas film? Lupakan..

Setelah selesai melahap makanannya, Sakura langsung menuju kamar mandi. Ia berdiri di depan cermin wastafel sambil menggosok giginya. Jam berapa sekarang? Kenapa rasanya ngantuk sekali.. Gadis itu menggosok giginya dengan mata sayup. Rasanya ingin cepat-cepat merebahkan diri di atas ranjang yang empuk. Hati-hati Sakura.. Jangan menggosok gigi sambil tidur. Ia mengambil segelas air untuk berkumur-kumur lalu Sakura membasuh wajahnya setelah itu ia langsung menuju kamarnya untuk segera _sleeping beauty_.

~~~oOo~~~

Naruto seperti enggan membuka matanya di hari minggu pagi yang cerah. Ia berencana untuk tidak melakukan aktivitas apapun hari ini. Beristirahat mungkin lebih baik. Jika semua orang pergi berlibur bersama keluarga, sahabat, atau kekasih mereka, untuk menghabiskan waktu menyenangkan di hari minggu ataupun sekedar relaksasi, Pria berusia 24 tahun ini justru lebih memilih untuk tidur seharian.

Mata Naruto sedikit terbuka sayup saat merasakan bahwa ponselnya bergetar dan menerima satu pesan baru. Ia mengambil ponselnya lalu melihat ke layar ponsel tersebut dengan posisi masih berbaring di ranjang empuk miliknya.

 _Teme_ : ' _Dobe_ , aku tunggu di _sport center_ biasa. Aku tidak terima penolakan.'

Satu pesan baru dari Sasuke. Ayolah sekarang itu hari minggu, bukan saatnya untuk bermalas malasan. Selama enam hari bekerja tubuh kita butuh bergerak. Kita harus rajin berolahraga walaupun hanya sekedar lima menit. Naruto berfikir, ia tidak bisa selalu bertemu sahabatnya itu karena mereka berdua punya kesibukan masing-masing. Jadi, apa salahnya berolahraga bersama.

Akhirnya Naruto bangkit, berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Ia akan pergi ke _sport center_ untuk berolahraga bersama Sasuke.

"Aku kira kau akan tidur seharian." gumam Sasuke saat Naruto menghampirinya di _sport center_ yang biasa mereka datangi saat masih SMA dulu. Sasuke berfikir tempat ini memang banyak berubah semenjak ia pergi. Ia jadi mengingat masa masa indah SMA dulu. Sasuke datang lebih dulu dari Naruto, ia menunggu sahabatnya di dalam mobil yang di parkirkan tepat di depan _sport center_ itu selama 10 menit. Kenapa tidak masuk duluan saja? Padahal letak tempat itu lebih dekat dengan rumah Naruto.

"Aku memang berencana seperti itu." sahut Naruto seraya mengikat tali sepatunya yang berwarna abu-abu.

"Kau akan melewatkan hal penting." Sasuke tahu bahwa Sahabat kuningnya itu sangat jarang berolahraga. Padahal sangat penting bagi kebugaran tubuhnya.

Lalu mereka berdua berjalan menuju _sport center_ untuk melatih otot-otot mereka. Kalian berdua ini sudah _sexy_. Tapi lebih _sexy_ lagi jika melihat mereka berdua sedang melakukan fitness. _Yeah.._

~~~oOo~~~

"Kau yakin tidak akan pergi bersama Sai?" tanya Sakura

Sakura dan Ino membuat janji untuk bertemu di _Konoha Mall Center_. Hari minggu hari yang tepat untuk bersenang senang.. Mungkin _shopping_ adalah salah satunya, atau mungkin wajib bagi para kaum hawa.

Ino menoleh, "Tidak. Saat ini dia sedang berada di Tokyo." jawabnya sambil memandang ke semua sudut di dalam _mall_ yang di penuhi oleh butik baju. Sepertinya banyak yang membuat gadis berambut pirang panjang ini tertarik. Semua baju baju, gaun terlihat sangat menggiurkan baginya. Masalah fashion, Ino memang ratunya. Karena itu Sakura mengajak tidak lebih tepatnya meminta Ino untuk menemaninya mencari gaun yang akan Sakura kenakan untuk acara nanti malam.

"Kalau begitu, aku jadi bisa lebih lama menculikmu untuk membantuku."

"Kau akan tahu akibatnya jika menculik seorang gadis cantik. Ah itu dia." canda Ino, tangan kurusnya menunjuk sebuah Butik dengan berbagai macam gaun yang terpampang di bagian kaca transparan. Butik tersebut cukup menarik. Dindingnya terbuat dari kayu yang mengkilap. Ruangannya juga di desain sangat unik, sehingga membuat mata jadi tertarik untuk memandangnya.

Mereka berdua masuk ke dalam butik tersebut. Sakura dan Ino terlihat asik memilih-milih gaun. Ino seperti sedang serius mencari gaun yang sesuai dengan Sakura. Mata _aquarime_ -nya tertuju pada sebuah _long dress_.

"Sakura, coba ini." kata Ino seraya menunjukan sebuah _long dress_ berwarna abu-abu polos dengan belahan rendah pada bagian dada, dan membentuk V terbuka di bagian punggung.

"Ino, aku itu tidak pergi _red_ karpet." gumamnya lalu melanjutkan kembali mencari _dress_ sesuai seleranya. Sebenarnya Sakura tidak terlalu tahu masalah fashion, tapi ia tidak terlalu suka pakaian yang terlalu terbuka dan mencolok.

"Ah bagaimana dengan ini?" kali ini Ino menunjukan _dress_ tanpa lengan, tinggi selutut berwarna putih dengan motif seperti bunga berwarna biru gelap dengan belahan setinggi sepuluh senti di bagian kanan paha.

"Ini bagus. Tapi coba kita cari lagi." kata Sakura.

Ino lumayan bingung dengan selera dan fashion sahabatnya. Yaa.. Wajar, semua orang punya selera fashion masing-masing. Dengan tubuh tidak terlalu kurus, bisa di bilang ideal bagi seorang wanita, Sakura sebenarnya cocok memakai _dress_ atau gaun apapun.

"Ino lihat ini." Sakura menunjuk sebuah _long dress_ tanpa lengan,tali tipis di bagian bahu bewarna merah gelap polos dengan model _V neck_ tidak terlalu rendah di bagian dada, dan belahan sampai paha sempurna. _Dress_ itu akan menampilkan leher jenjang dan punggung mulus pemakainya.

Ino sadar ternyata selera fashion Sakura sangat bagus. Ia memilih _dress_ sempurna. Ino setuju dengan Sakura. Lalu Sakura mencoba dress itu. Ino menunggu sahabatnya keluar.

"Wah.. Benar-benar sempurna." Sakura mencoba _dress_ itu. Ino memandang Sakura dengan mata bercahaya. Gaun itu sangat pas di tubuh Sakura.

Setelah membeli gaun tersebut Sakura juga membeli sebuah _heels_ berwarna hitam setinggi 15 senti, Ino yang memilihkan _heels_ itu untuk Sakura. Ia hanya mengangguk setuju mengingat dirinya hanya memiliki koleksi _sneakers_. Sakura hanya memiliki satu _heels_ yang biasa ia pakai untuk bekerja.

Ino langsung mengantar Sakura pulang setelah semua keperluan Sakura beres. Mereka tidak mampir untuk makan bersama karena tiba-tiba Ino ada urusan penting. Ia mengantar Sakura sampai depan gedung apartemen.

"Terima kasih sudah mau di repot kan olehku. Kita bahkan tidak makan dulu tadi." Kata Sakura lalu menutup pintu mobil Ino.

"Sama sama. Tidak apa, kita bisa makan bersama kapan-kapan. Ibuku tiba-tiba menelepon ada urusan penting." sahut Ino

"Baiklah, hati-hati."

"Sampai jumpa. Semoga berhasil." gumam Ino, lalu pergi meninggalkan Sakura dengan mobilnya.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. Semoga berhasil? Tanpa berfikir panjang ia langsung menuju apartemennya dengan tangan yang penuh dengan barang belanjaannya.

~~~oOo~~~

 _Ting tong!_

Sasuke menekan bel pintu apartemen milik Sakura.

 _Ceklek.._

Pintu apartemen terbuka, mata Sasuke seakan enggan untuk berkedip saat melihat Sakura nampak di depan matanya. Gadis itu benar-benar membuatnya susah menelan ludah. Keheningan cukup menyelimuti mereka selama beberapa menit.

Mengagumkan.. Pikir Sasuke. Dengan _make-up_ minimalis, tidak terlalu tebal dan mengenakan gaun merah gelap polos menampakkan leher jenjangnya, rambut _pink_ seleher ia biarkan tergerai. Menampilkan kesan sexy yang akan membuat para laki-laki menganga. Sasuke tidak pernah menyangka melihat Sakura secantik ini. Sakura memang cantik, tapi ini pertama kalinya bagi Sasuke melihat Sakura seperti itu. Pria itu bagai mengajak aktris _hollywood_ terkenal yang akan berjalan di _red_ karpet.

Sakura terlihat agak risih saat _onyx_ Sasuke memandangnya secara intens. Sakura memandang pria di depannya. Sasuke terlihat tampan dan _cool_ menggunakan kemeja putih dipadukan _tuxedo_ hitam yang terbalut sempurna di tubuh atletisnya itu. Sakura.. jangan lupa berkedip. Ia seperti sedang melihat _Mr. Grey_ disini. _Shit.._

"Ayo." ajak Sasuke. Jika terlalu lama saling berpandangan, kapan kalian akan sampai di pesta tersebut?

Mereka berdua berjalan beriringan bak pasangan sempurna. Tunggu.. Mereka memang terlihat sempurna dan serasi jika menjadi sepasang kekasih. Ehem..

~~~oOo~~~

Sasuke dan Sakura tiba di pesta pernikahan Kakashi pukul delapan. Acaranya memang sudah mulai dari pukul tujuh malam. Suasana ramai dengan orang orang yang berpakaian elegan _sexy_ dan rapi. Para tamu sudah banyak yang berdatangan.

Pesta pernikahan Kakashi di adakan di daerah selatan Konoha. Tempat yang jauh dari keramaian. Suasananya dominan berwarna putih. Ruang pesta ini ditata bergaya modern dengan sedikit sentuhan tradisional. Lampu-lampu mewah menggantung di tengah ruangan. Dan berbagai buket bunga mawar putih menghiasi sudut-sudut ruangan. Benar-benar indah.

"Sasuke.." mereka berdua bersalamam. Sasuke tidak lupa memberi selamat kepada Kakashi.

"Jadi, kapan kau akan menyusul ku?" goda Kakashi lalu melirik Sakura, Pria berambut perak itu menyenggol pinggang Sasuke dengan sikutnya.

"Aa. Ini Sakura." sahut Sasuke. Sakura langsung bersalaman dan berkenalan dengan Kakashi dan Rin yang telah resmi menjadi istrinya.

Kakashi sangat tampan menggunakan jas berwarna putih, serasi dengan Rin yang sangat cantik memakai gaun pengantin berwarna putih dibalut taburan permata yang berkilau, bagian belakang gaunnya menjuntai beberapa meter ke bawah, dia seperti putri dari sebuah kerajaan. Sakura juga tidak lupa memberi selamat kepada mereka berdua.

~~~oOo~~~

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya pusing, melihat banyak orang berlalu lalang dengan koper-koper besar yang diseret dengan malas. Ia mendesah sekali lagi. Kenapa tidak ada yang mendekatinya. Padahal ia sudah mengacungkan selembar kertas karton putih dengan tulisan nama seorang gadis yang sedang ia tunggu sedari tadi.

Tidak lama kemudian seorang gadis cantik berambut hitam panjang yang tidak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri, memutar pandangannya berulang kali. Lalu pandangannya berhenti saat membaca namanya. Gadis itu segera mendekat dengan menyeret kopernya.

Gadis itu nyaris sempurna dengan dibalut mini _t-shirt_ putih model sabrina terbuka lurus di bagian leher dan bahunya dengan corak bunga, celana _blue jeans_ pendek yang menampakkan kaki jenjangnya yang mulus, sepatu _wedges_ pendek berwarna cokelat dan tidak lupa kacamata hitam membuat gadis itu semakin elegan. Gadis itu tersenyum.

"Aku Hinata." gadis itu mengulurkan tangan.

Naruto menurunkan kertas di tangannya, lalu membalas uluran tangan Hinata. "Naruto." jawabnya. Tidak lama, pria itu melepas tangannya. "Maaf soal ini, saya lupa nama lengkap anda." Naruto mengangkat kertas di tangan kirinya. Ia menulis nama gadis itu tanpa nama marganya.

Hinata tertawa kecil. "Ya, tidak apa. Hyuga Hinata, jika kau ingin tahu." ucapnya.

"Oke. Mari ikut saya" Naruto merasa kikuk.

"Baiklah."

Mereka berjalan beriringan. Dengan senang hati, Naruto menawarkan diri untuk membawakan kopernya. Tanpa basa-basi Hinata menerima tawaran pria itu.

"Ada baiknya jika kita tidak terlalu formal. Sepertinya kita seumuran."

"Akan aku coba." jawab Hinata

Naruto terkekeh. "Kau sudah mencobanya."

~~~oOo~~~

Sakura berjalan melihat suasana pesta ini. Banyak hidangan yang tentunya lezat tersaji di atas meja-meja bundar yang di alasi kain taplak berwarna putih. Ia memandang Sasuke yang asik berbicara dengan Kakashi dan pria pria lainnya. Mungkin rekan kerja Sasuke.

"Anda tidak minum nona?" seorang pria tiba-tiba berbicara sambil mengangkat sebuah gelas berisi minuman seraya menawarkan pada Sakura. Di lihat dari warna dan baunya, jelas Sakura sudah tahu bahwa itu adalah _wine_. Sakura bahkan tidak pernah meminum _wine_. Lagipula, dia adalah pria asing, tentu saja gadis itu sedikit waspada.

Sakura tersenyum sambil menggeleng kepalanya menolak. "Aa.. Tidak." tolak Sakura.

Suara tepuk tangan meriah terdengar. Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara tersebut, dan mendapati Kakashi yang sedang mencium istrinya. Semua orang terlihat bahagia. Lalu suara alunan musik klasik menggantikan suara meriahnya tepuk tangan. Semua pasangan berdansa termasuk pasangan pengantin yang berdansa romantis.

"Mau berdansa nona?" pria itu menawarkan lagi. Kali ini dia mengajak Sakura berdansa bersama. Dari penampilannya, pria itu memang tampan. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkan pesona Uchiha Sasuke. Aku benar kan Sakura?

"Maaf, aku kekasihnya."

Keduanya menoleh dan melihat seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang sedang berdiri sambil melipat ke dua tangannya ke depan dada, punggungnya di sandarkan pada dinding.

Pria itu memandang Sasuke, seakan tidak terima dengan perkataan yang baru Sasuke katakan bahwa ia adalah kekasih Sakura. Lalu pria itu berjalan pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua yang saling bertatapan heran.

"Itu tidak sesuai realita." gumam Sakura.

"Apanya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku."

"Hn." Sahutnya. Lalu Sasuke mengangkat tangannya seraya menawarkan Sakura untuk berdansa dengannya.

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Aku tidak bisa berdansa."

"Kau akan tahu caranya jika sudah melakukannya."

Sasuke menarik tangan Sakura, mereka berdua berjalan menuju lantai dansa. Sakura tidak suka jika menjadi pusat perhatian. Semua mata memandang mereka berdua termaksud Kakashi yang tersenyum melihat mereka.

Kedua tangan Sasuke bertaut di belakang pinggang Sakura. Jantung gadis itu berpacu lebih cepat. Tangannya kini bersandar pada bahu pria itu. Kaki mereka berdua bergerak mengikuti irama lagu. Wangi parfum maskulin tercium oleh Sakura benar-benar memabukkan. Mata Sasuke memandangnya seakan ingin memakannya hidup-hidup.

Setelah sekitar hampir sepuluh menit berdansa. Suasana semakin terasa romantis di iringi alunan lembut suara piano dan alat musik lainnya. Dunia di sekitar Sakura seakan memudar seraya terjebak dalam tatapan _onyx_ tajam pria di depannya. Sampai hanya Sasuke yang ia lihat. Segala agrumen, peringatan, dan perlawanan yang selama ini berteriak di otak Sakura, lenyap. Tenggelam dalam hasrat kuat memeluknya. Kini kepala Sakura bersandar pada dada bidang Sasuke.

Mata Sasuke terpejam saat gadis itu bersandar padanya. Ia merasakan harum seperti _cherry_ pada rambut Sakura. Ingin sekali rasanya membelai mahkota pink itu. Tidak lama kemudian Sakura mendongak dan kini memandang _onyx_ tajam milik Sasuke dalam diam. Tiba-tiba Sasuke mendekatkan tangannya ke wajah gadis itu, lalu jarinya membelai sebelah pipi Sakura yang halus. Ia melihat _emerland_ Sakura sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang ia lakukan.

~~~oOo~~~

Naruto memasukkan barang-barang milik Hinata ke dalam bagasi mobil. Ia membukakan pintu mobil untuk gadis itu, kemudian melangkah menuju bangku kemudi.

Wangi parfum Hinata tercium di dalam mobil. "Bagaimana kabar dia?" Hinata membuka suara.

" _Teme_? Ah maksudku Sasuke?" tanya Naruto lalu mendapat anggukan kepala cepat dari gadis itu.

"Dia baik-baik saja."

Hinata mengangguk. Hanya mengangguk. Tidak ada pertanyaan lagi. Sampai Naruto memutuskan untuk balik bertanya. "Kau kesini untuk menjemputnya?"

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. "Jika dia mau."

Naruto mengangkat alis tidak mengerti. Tiba-tiba rasa ingin tahunya memuncak. Inilah sifat buruk yang di tularkan Sakura kepadanya. Selalu ingin tahu urusan orang lain, lebih lagi pada orang terdekat. "Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Hinata menggeleng. Naruto mengangguk mengerti. Ia tidak mau terlalu banyak bertanya pada gadis itu mengingat itu bukan urusannya. Mereka berdua melewati perjalanan dalam keheningan.

"Kau yakin ini apartemennya?"

Naruto mengangguk, mereka sudah berada di lobi apartemen. Menurut Naruto, ini terlihat seperti hotel mewah daripada apartemen. Mereka berdua menunggu Sasuke yang belum juga muncul.

Hinata menepuk lengan Naruto. "Terima kasih. Aku janji tidak akan memberi tahu Sasuke bahwa kau yang sudah membantuku sampai kesini." ucap gadis itu tulus.

"Tentu." jawab Naruto.

"Kau pulang saja, aku sendiri yang akan menunggunya disini."

Naruto menatap mata gadis itu dengan berat hati. "Kau yakin?" Hinata mengangguk mantap.

"Aku tidak punya kesibukan. Aku akan menemanimu." Sahut Naruto.

Hinata menatap pria itu lembut. "Dasar orang baik hati, baiklah kalau begitu." gumamnya.

~~~oOo~~~

To be continue..

#buat yang udah nebak hinata itu tunangannya sasuke, selamat ya.. tebakannya 100% akurat * hehe thnks juga buat semua yang udah review. maaf baru ngucapin. :)

chptr ini bener bener berantakan, maaf kalo ceritanya absurd ga jelas, datar trus banyak typo lagi. mungkin chptr ke depannya akan di dominasi sama naruhina.

Dan mohon doanya untuk proposal saya yang udah 4x ditolak semoga bisa di terima. dan bisa lanjutin fict ini supaya ngga telat mulu. Amin.. *curhat

 _review?_ kritikan selalu saya terima dengan senang hati.


	8. Chapter 7

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 7

enjoy

.

.

.

.

"Kira-kira kemana Sasuke?" tanya Hinata heran. Gadis itu menggerak-gerakkan kakinya dengan tak sabaran. _Cappuccino_ yang di belikan Naruto sudah habis, tapi Sasuke belum juga muncul.

Naruto menggeleng. Mereka memang sudah lama duduk disana. Melihat banyak orang yang berlalu-lalang tapi tidak satupun dari mereka yang mirip dengan Sasuke. Hinata mendesah sekali lagi.

 _'Apa teme sedang bersama Sakura?'_ pikir Naruto. Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu. _'Akhir-akhir ini bukankah teme dekat dengan Sakura? Bagaimana jika benar adanya? Apa jadinya jika Hinata melihat mereka berdua, maka..'_ Naruto langsung bangkit dari tempat duduk.

Ekspresi mendadak dari pria itu membuat Hinata terkejut. "Kenapa?" tanya Hinata heran.

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi sebentar?"

Hinata menggeleng tak setuju. "Sebentar lagi Sasuke pasti pulang." kata Hinata. Ia mengira mungkin Naruto pasti sudah bosan menunggu. "Kau boleh pulang sekarang." lanjut nya.

Naruto menggaruk kepalanya. Ia bingung harus berkata apa. Ia sudah mencoba menelpon Sasuke berkali-kali, tapi tidak ada jawaban. Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di kepala Naruto. Masalahnya sekarang sudah jam sepuluh lewat. Pria itu tidak yakin meninggalkan Hinata, malam sudah larut, lagipula Hinata juga tidak hafal daerah ini. Tanpa berfikir lagi, Naruto kembali duduk di samping gadis itu.

~~~oOo~~~

Keheningan cukup mereka berdua rasakan di mobil saat perjalanan pulang setelah menghadiri pesta pernikahan Kakashi. Sakura dan Sasuke mungkin akan mengingat moment yang jarang terjadi pada mereka berdua saat di pesta tadi. Mereka berdua berdansa layaknya pasangan yang sedang di mabuk cinta.

"Apa kau mau makan malam dulu?" tanya Sasuke memecah keheningan.

Sakura menoleh "Ah.. Tidak usah, antar aku pulang saja." gadis itu kembali memandang ke luar jendela untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Otaknya terus memikirkan momen yang terjadi saat dirinya berdansa dengan Sasuke. Apalagi saat jari tangan pria itu membelai lembut pipinya. Sakura juga sempat berfikir, kenapa ia bersandar pada Sasuke saat itu. Ia ingin segera sampai apartemennya demi menghilangkan rasa gugup ini. Masa bodoh dengan perutnya yang sudah kelaparan.

"Baiklah." Sasuke tidak mau memaksa Sakura. Saat ini memang sudah pukul setengah sepuluh malam. Gadis itu pasti sudah merasa lelah, apalagi jika menggunakan sepatu heels yang ia pakai. Sepertinya Sasuke tahu apa yang Sakura rasakan. Wanita memang akan melakukan apapun agar terlihat sempurna, walaupun itu menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

"Hati-hati." ucap Sakura saat telah turun dari mobil Sasuke. Tangannya melambai ke arah mobil yang mulai menjauh.

Setelah memastikan mobil Sasuke benar-benar pergi, tanpa pikir panjang lagi Sakura melepas sepatu _heels_ nya saat masih di luar apartemen. Ia berjalan sambil menenteng _heels_ itu dengan santai. _'Sepatu sialan.'_ batin Sakura. Kali ini gadis itu yakin bahwa kakinya akan benar-benar lecet. Ia tidak peduli semua orang yang berada di lobi apartemen akan memandangnya dengan pandangan heran.

~~~oOo~~~

Naruto dan Hinata masih menunggu Sasuke di lobi apartemen. Naruto terus memandang gadis itu dengan pandangan gelisah, pasalnya Sasuke sama sekali belum terlihat sejak tadi. Pria itu bingung mau berbuat apalagi. Tiba-tiba terbesit sesuatu di pikirannya.

"Bagaimana jika kita makan dulu? Aku yakin kau belum makan sejak turun dari pesawat." tawar Naruto. Semoga saja tebakan pria itu benar. Hinata pasti lapar, sejak menunggu Sasuke, mereka berdua hanya meminum kopi.

Gadis itu menoleh. "Bagaimana jika sebentar lagi Sasuke pulang?" tanya Hinata

"Dia itu orang sibuk. Aku saja jarang sekali bertemu dengannya." sahut Naruto. Entah mengapa ia mengatakan hal sperti itu tapi, Sasuke memang tipikal orang yang tidak banyak bicara. Mungkin Sasuke ada urusan pekerjaan di luar kota. Pria itu tidak mau membuat Hinata terlalu lama menunggu sahabatnya itu. Tanpa membuang waktu lagi, Naruto bangkit lalu menarik tangan gadis itu dan membawanya pergi. "Ayo."

Hinata hanya mengikuti kemana Naruto mengajaknya pergi. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak enak karena sudah terlalu banyak merepotkan pria itu sedari tadi. Tapi mau bagaima lagi, walaupun ia dulu pernah tinggal di Konoha, ia tidak terlalu ingat daerah ini. Lagipula sekarang sudah malam. Hinata tidak tau apa yang akan ia lakukan jika tidak ada Naruto. Mungkin Hinata masih menunggu Sasuke di lobi. Memang akan lebih baik jika Sasuke pulang, tapi bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak pulang?

Naruto menoleh, memandang wajah gadis itu yang menatap ke arah luar jendela dengan wajah datar. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu apa yang Hinata rasakan saat ini. Tapi pria itu yakin bahwa Hinata pasti punya perasaan sedikit kecewa karena dirinya tidak bisa langsung bertemu tunangannya. "Kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata mengangguk pelan dalam diam tanpa menoleh ke arah pria itu. Tidak ada kata-kata. Tidak ada percakapan selama mobil melaju. Apa yang dipikirkan Hinata, Naruto tidak begitu mengerti. Mungkin patah hati.

"Aku bisa merasakannya." kata Naruto memecahkan keheningan lagi, ia tersenyum pada gadis itu seraya memberinya semangat.

"Kau mengingatkanku pada mantan kekasihku." sahut Naruto lagi. Ia berusaha agar Hinata mengalihkan pikirannya.

Tampaknya Naruto berhasil. Hinata menoleh. "Kenapa?" tanya gadis itu dengan wajah datar.

"Tapi dia sudah meninggal." ucapnya dalam.

Hinata terkejut. "Maaf.."

"Belum ada sebulan dia meninggal." kata Naruto masih memandang ke arah jalanan yang tidak terlalu ramai.

"Tapi kau terlihat sangat tegar."

"Karena ibuku. Tidak ada alasan lain selain dirinya." Naruto tersenyum.

"Pasti akan ada yang datang setelah kau kehilangan seseorang" katanya dengan wajah datar. Meskipun begitu, gadis itu terlihat seperti mencoba menghibur Naruto.

Naruto menggeleng pelan. "Apapun yang datang itu, aku tidak yakin sanggup melupakan dia."

"Sebelum dia.. Apa kau pernah menyukai orang lain." tanya Hinata lembut.

Mobil yang ia kendarai berhenti saat lampu merah menyala. Naruto menoleh dan menatap mata _lavender_ itu. Ia terdiam. Sebenarnya ia tahu apa yang wanita itu maksud, namun Naruto tidak terlalu mengerti mengapa Hinata mengatakan seperti itu.

"Pasti saat masih dengan wanita yang sudah meninggal itu, kau juga pernah memikirkan wanita lain kan? Terlebih lagi wanita sebelum dia." tebak Hinata. Sebenarnya ia takut salah menebak. Gadis itu seperti sedang mengumpulkan keberanian Naruto.

Naruto terdiam, ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lampu lalulintas yang sudah terlihat hijau. Ia kembali melaju dengan mobilnya. Pria itu menghela nafas, lalu mengangguk pelan. "Kau benar. Dan kau juga pintar membaca karakter orang lain." kata Naruto.

Hinata hanya mendongak lalu tersenyum walaupun hanya terlihat samar. Ia tidak menjawab pernyataan Naruto tentangnya.

Naruto tersenyum melihat senyuman gadis itu. Sebenarnya ia hanya menebak.

~~~oOo~~~

Setelah mengganti gaun tadi dengan baju tidur, Sakura langsung menjatuhkan diri di atas ranjangnya. Ia menghela nafas. Sakura berdecak pelan, Ia hanya memberi _plester_ saat merasakan perih pada kedua tumit kakinya yang lecet dan memerah. Ia berfikir kenapa semua wanita betah berlama-lama memakai sepatu _hell_ maksudnya _heels_ itu? Mungkin para wanita menahan rasa sakit yang di ciptakan oleh sepatu itu selama berjam-jam saat berjalan. Tanpa berfikir panjang ia mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas ranjangnya, dan melihat ada satu pesan baru dan tiga kali _missed call_ dari Naruto. Saat pergi ke pesta Kakashi, ia tidak membawa ponselnya. Sakura terlalu asik menghias diri saat itu. Ia membuka pesan itu.

Ino : _'Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?'_

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya bingung. Ia melihat pesan itu dikirim oleh Ino tiga puluh lima menit yang lalu. Mungkin sekarang dia sudah tidur mengingat sekarang sudah malam. Ia tidak membalas pesan dari Ino. Naruto menelponnya tiga kali? Ada apa? Pikirnya. Apa ada suatu hal yang penting. Sakura juga berfikir apa tadi Naruto sempat datang ke apartemennya? Di saat yang bersamaan, ponselnya bergetar menerima panggilan.

 _'Ino? Jadi dia belum tidur.'_ ia tidak tahu apa alasan Ino menelponnya malam-malam begini.

"Halo. Ino, ada apa?" sapa Sakura dan langsung bertanya.

"Sakura.. Kenapa kau selalu bertanya 'ada apa?'" tanya nya.

"Aku tidak seperti itu." sahut Sakura.

"Itu katamu. Coba saja kau tanya pada temanmu." kata Ino.

Mendengar perkataan Ino, Sakura hanya mengerutkan alisnya heran. "Terserah. Lalu kenapa kau menelpon?"

"Sekarang kalimat bertanya _'ada apa'_ berganti _'kenapa'_ memangnya tidak ada kata lain ya?"

Sakura memutar bola matanya malas. Sahabatnya itu benar-benar cerewet. "Ino.."

"Baiklah.. Bagaimana kencanmu tadi?"

Sakura tidak tahu jika sahabatnya menelpon hanya untuk bertanya seperti itu. "Aku tidak berkencan Ino.." katanya dengan sedikit menekan kata tidak.

"Ayolah _Saki_.. Kau hanya sedang mengumpat."

Sakura mengerutkan alisnya. "Mengumpat? Aku tidak mengumpat. Aku mengatakan sesuai fakta." Gadis itu mendesah pelan, matanya sudah terlihat sayup. "Kau menelponku hanya untuk bertanya bahwa sekarang aku sedang mengumpat?" tanya Sakura malas.

"Tidak juga"

"Kenapa kau tidak menelpon Sai? Mungkin saja dia sedang bersenang-senang dengan wanita lain di Tokyo." candanya.

"Sai tidak mungin melakukan itu. Aku sudah hafal dengannya, yaa.. Aku hanya tidak ingin mengganggunya saja."

"Apa tidak ada orang lagi yang akan kau ganggu selain aku?" Sakura menghela nafas. Saat menelpon, Ino hampir berkali-kali mengatakan hal seperti itu. Sakura tahu Ino benar, mengingat mereka sudah menjalin hubungan hampir dua tahun.

"Celakanya tidak ada. Sebenarnya aku menelponmu karena aku tidak bisa tidur. Hehe.."

"Lalu apa aku harus mendengarkan ocehanmu atau aku harus membacakanmu dongeng supaya kau bisa tidur?" Sakura menguap dan melihat ke arah jam dinding.

"Kau yang menawarkan. Tapi tidak apa jika kau mau melakukannya untukku."

Sakura menarik selimutnya. "Mungkin lain kali. Aku mengantuk Ino.." kata gadis dengan mata terpejam dan menguap sekali lagi.

"Baiklah _good night Saki_.." kata Ino.

"Hm.. Maaf." Sakura langsung menutup telponnya lalu tertidur dengan lelap. Sepertinya lelah sekali..

~~~oOo~~~

"Aku ingat sekali kau mengajakku untuk makan. Bukan untuk bertamu." kata Hinata. Ia memandang heran pria yang sedang mengetuk pintu rumah itu.

Naruto memang mengajak gadis itu untuk makan. Tapi tidak di restoran ataupun kafe. Pria itu malah mengajak Hinata ke rumahnya. Pria itu tidak menanggapi perkataan Hinata. Ia mengetuk pintu rumahnya sekali lagi. Sampai seseorang di dalam membukanya. "Ibu." Naruto merangkul ibunya ringan.

"Kenapa kau mengetuk pintu? Biasanya kau langsung masuk. Apa kuncinya hilang?" tanya ibunya heran.

"Aku membawa seorang teman, Bu." katanya. Nyaris seperti bisikan.

"Mana?"

"Hinata," panggil Naruto.

Lalu Hinata menampakkan diri dari balik pintu. Ia tersenyum sambil menundukan sedikit badannya.

"Hinata?" Ibu Naruto memanggil gadis itu. "Kenapa diam saja? Ayo masuk." Ia mendekat, lalu menarik tangan Hinata lembut.

Kekhawatiran Hinata mendadak hilang. Ia khawatir kedatangannya tidak diterima.

"Ibu, aku mau mandi dulu. Aku titip dia ya?" kata Naruto. Ibunya pun mengangguk dan tersenyum. Naruto melangkah, menaiki anak tangga untuk menuju kamarnya.

Hinata masih melangkah mengikuti Ibu Naruto, tidak tahu akan di bawa ke ruangan apa. Hinata merasa harus berterimakasih terlebih dahulu. "Terima kasih." kata Hinata.

Ibu Naruto menoleh lalu tersenyum. "Wajahmu terlihat sangat lelah , Nak. Apa kau sudah mengantuk?" tanya Ibu Naruto. Lalu melanjutkan, "Lebih baik, basuh dulu wajahmu. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam." katanya sambil menunjuk kamar mandi di dekat dapur.

Hinata mengangguk. Ia sangat berterimakasih, meskipun tidak terucapkan. Dalam hati, ia bersyukur bertemu keluarga hangat seperti mereka. Gadis itupun melangkah ke arah yang ditunjuk.

Usai Hinata membersihkan diri, ia, Naruto, serta Ibunya berkumpul di meja makan. Meskipun merasa canggung, Hinata berusaha nampak biasa saja dengan wajah datarnya. Ia berhadapan dengan Naruto. Sedangkan, diantara mereka berdua ada Ibunya Naruto. Mereka berdua asyik mengobrol mengenai pekerjaan Naruto. Sungguh, rasanya seperti menemukan keluarga baru. Sesaat dipikirannya terbesit dengan keluarganya di London. Ia merasa keluarganya memang tidak sehangat keluarga Naruto, mengingat semua anggota keluarganya terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing.

"Hinata, dimana rumahmu?" tanya nya pada Hinata.

"London." Naruto menyela, sebelum Hinata menjawab.

"London? Sama dengan Sasuke?" ujar Ibunya heran.

Naruto mengangguk. "Dia teman kami, Bu. Dan dia belum punya tempat tinggal disini."

 _'Belum punya? Aku bisa tinggal bersama Sasuke.'_ kata Hinata dalam hati.

"Kalau begitu, malam ini kamu tinggal disini saja."

Perkataan Ibu Naruto membuat Hinata terkejut. Meskipun ingin sekali bertemu Sasuke, tapi Naruto benar ia harus menata hatinya terlebih dahulu. "Tapi—"

"Tidak apa-apa." sela Naruto.

"Naruto benar. Lagipula sekarang sudah terlalu malam." kata Ibu Naruto sambil tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk pelan sembari membalas senyuman itu.

~~~oOo~~~

Sinar matahari mulai menerobos melalui celah celah jendela. Suara kicauan burung terdengar merdu di pagi hari. Tapi sepertinya tidak membuat Sasuke beranjak dari ranjangnya yang empuk. Semalam, saat berjalan di lobi untuk menuju apartemennya, ia seperti mencium wangi parfum seseorang. Ia seperti kenal dengan wangi parfum tersebut, tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Wangi seperti itu tidak hanya satu di dunia kan? Tidak hanya itu. Setelah pulang dari pesta, Sasuke tidak langsung beristirahat melainkan mengerjakan proyeknya yang harus ia kerjakan.

Pagi ini mungkin ia akan melanjutkan pekerjaan yang belum ia selesaikan. Beberapa hari lagi, Sasuke juga harus pergi ke Tokyo untuk mengkonfirmasi atas proyek kerjasama yang akan ia kerjakan bersama seorang arsitek cerdas Nara Shikamaru. Mereka berdua sudah bertemu saat _meeting_ di sebuah perusahaan terkenal milik seorang pengusaha muda asal Tokyo. Mereka akan bekerjasama membuat proyek besar sebuah cabang perusahaan yang akan di bangun di Kota Ame.

Tidak lama kemudian, Sasuke bangkit dari ranjangnya dan menuju kamar mandi.

~~~oOo~~~

Sekali lagi Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto dan Ibunya. Sebenarnya ia sudah berkali-kali mengatakan itu, rasanya tidak akan bisa membalas rasa terima kasih yang sebenarnya.

Naruto tersenyum, berbalik dan meninggalkan Hinata di depan pintu apartemen Sasuke. Setelah berpamitan pada gadis itu, Naruto melangkah menuju tempat kerjanya.

Hinata tidak mau merepotkan Naruto lagi. Dilihat dari penampilan pria itu, Hinata yakin Naruto adalah orang sibuk. Pria itu terlihat tampan menggunakan kemeja biru muda dengan jas berwarna hitam lengkap dengan dasi yang terpasang rapi pada kerah kemejanya. Setelah memastikan Naruto hilang dari pandangannya, Hinata beralih menatap pintu apartemen Sasuke. Tanpa ragu, ia menekan bel. Tidak ada jawaban. Ia menekan bel berulangkali. Sampai Seseorang dari dalam apartemen tersebut membukakan pintu untuknya.

Hinata memandang pria yang baru saja membukakan pintu untuknya, sambil menggosokkan handuk putih pada rambut hitamnya yang basah. Pria itu terlihat seperti selesai mandi. Saat pandangan mereka berdua bertemu, pria itu sedikit membelalakkan matanya. Pria itu terdiam seakan tidak percaya apa yang ada di depannya.

Hinata hanya memandang wajah pria di depannya itu dengan wajah datar. Tanpa basa-basi lagi gadis itu berjalan mendekat dan merentangkan kedua tangannya lalu memeluk sambil berkata, "Sasuke."

Hinata memeluknya erat, tapi Sasuke tidak membalasnya. Ia tetap diam mematung. Merasa aneh, gadis itupun melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa kau tidak senang aku datang?" tanya Hinata pelan dengan wajah datar.

"Aku tidak berkata seperti itu." ujar Sasuke. Pria itu langsung menyuruh hinata masuk dengan bahasa tubuhnya. Sasuke meraih koper milik Hinata, lalu menutup pintu apartemen tersebut. "Kopermu berat. Kau seperti sedang melarikan diri." ucap Sasuke tanpa menoleh.

Hinata berjalan beriringan dengan Sasuke. Ia menoleh, memandang pria di sampingnya. "Itu salahmu."

"Kesalahanku tidak ada hubungannya dengan mu." Ujar Sasuke. Ia langsung pergi ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Sebenarnya masih sedikit memikirkan apa tujuan Hinata menyusulnya ke Konoha. Apa orang tua nya sudah tahu bahwa Sasuke berada disini. Tapi kenapa malah gadis itu yang menyusulnya? Sasuke yakin bahwa Ibunya lah yang menyuruh Hinata kemari.

Sasuke membuka pintu kulkas, lalu mengambil beberapa minuman kaleng. Setelah itu, dia berjalan kembali menuju Hinata yang sudah di ruang tamu. "Kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu hanya untuk menyusulku." kata Sasuke seraya menaruh minuman itu di meja.

"Itu tidak masalah." kata Hinata lalu mengambil minuman kaleng itu dan langsung meminumnya. "Aku menelponmu berkali-kali tapi nomormu tidak aktif."

"Semua barangku hilang. Termaksud berkas-berkas proyekku." Kata Sasuke.

"Itu sebabnya kau tidak bisa pulang. Kenapa kau tidak memberitahuku." Hinata masih menatap wajah pria yang sedang membolak-balikkan kertas beberapa kertas.

"Aku punya banyak urusan disini." Sasuke menghela nafas.

"Kau tidak takut banyak paparazi? Bagaimana jika tiba-tiba banyak wartawan di daerah apartemen ini setelah mengetahui kau tinggal satu atap dengan seorang pria?" lanjut nya tanpa memandang wajah gadis itu.

"Aku rasa disini tidak ada paparazi. Lagi pula aku sudah punya alasan sendiri. Aku bilang bahwa aku hanya liburan saja disini." kata gadis itu. Hinata mendesah, ia berfikir bahwa kenapa Sasuke malah memikirkan pekerjaannya. Apa Sasuke tidak menerima kedatangannya? Tapi kenapa? Padahal, orang tuanya yang menyuruhnya untuk menyusul pria itu. Kenapa Sasuke sama sekali tidak peduli dengannya.

"Sasuke.. Ayahku ingin kita mempercepat acara pertunangannya."

~~~oOo~~~

 _to be continue.._

sumpah susah banget bikin scene antara sasuke hinata. kaku, gaje, datar? maklumin aja hehe ;)

akhirnya proposal saya diterima. tinggal prakteknya sabtu depan, semoga lancar. amin.. *see ya *

 _review?_ kritikan selalu saya terima dengan senang hati.


	9. Chapter 8

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 8

enjoy

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah menduga." kata Sasuke. Pria itu sudah menduga bahwa kedatangan Hinata pasti mempunyai tujuan. Tak bisa ia pungkiri bahwa sebenarnya Sasuke sendiri tidak menerima pertunangan itu sedari dulu. Orang tua mereka berdua memang berteman baik. Ia selalu berfikir apa jika pertemanan orang tua yang sama-sama memiliki anak akan selalu di jodohkan seperti itu? Ayolah.. Jaman sudah modern sekarang. Kita semua berhak memilih sesorang yang kita cintai. Bukan mencintai tapi dengan paksaan. Apa jadinya jika menjalin hubungan tanpa adanya rasa saling menyayangi satu sama lain. Dari dulu, Sasuke hanya menganggap Hinata seperti adiknya sendiri.

"Aku tahu kau tidak bisa mencintaiku sampai kapanpun." ucap Hinata dengan wajah datar. Kata-kata yang di ucapkan gadis itu membuat Sasuke menoleh dan memandang mata lavender itu.

"Aku sudah pernah mengatakannya. Aku menyayangimu sebagai adikku." sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak suka mengulang kata-kata. Tapi ia mengatakannya lagi. Terlalu menyakitkan memang. Tidak untuk saat ini ataupun saat yang akan datang, ia akan tetap menyayangi Hinata sebagai adik perempuannya. Sasuke berharap Hinata mengerti.

Sasuke sadar, mencintai sepihak adalah hal tersulit dan tentunya menyakitkan. Hinata pantas mendapatkan yang lebih baik. Dia adalah gadis yang baik dan cantik. Sayangnya Sasuke tidak menaruh hati pada gadis itu. Entah berapa ribu kali Sasuke mengatakan hal itu hanya supaya membuat Hinata mengerti yang sebenarnya.

"Aku mengerti." Hinata menghela nafas. Mungkin ia bisa terima jika Sasuke hanya menganggapnya sebagai adik. Tapi apa orang tua mereka bisa? Seandainya saja..

"Sasuke?" panggil Hinata.

Sasuke menoleh. "Hn." Ia lalu duduk di sofa.

"Aku ingin sesuatu." kata Hinata tanpa malu-malu.

"Kau ingin apa?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata mendongak, berfikir sejenak sambil menatap Sasuke di sebelahnya. "Aku ingin boneka."

"Kau ingin boneka? Boneka apa?"

"Apa saja. Aku tidak bisa tidur tanpa boneka." kepalanya berputar-putar, seperti mencari sesuatu. Lalu pandangannya kembali pada Sasuke. "Aku ingin boneka yang besar."

Kedua alis Sasuke saling bertaut, "Kau yakin?" Hinata mengangguk.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya lalu menghela nafas panjang. "Baiklah."

~~~oOo~~~

Sakura tersenyum lebar. _'Akhirnya aku bekerja..'_ katanya dalam hati. Buru-buru ia meraih ponsel di dalam saku celananya. Ia menekan beberapa tombol lalu menempelkannya pada telinga. Dan seseorang disana menjawab panggilannya dengan cepat.

"Halo?"

"Ino, akhirnya aku sudah dapat kerja." kata Sakura penuh semangat.

"Kau sudah dapat kerja? Pekerjaan apa?"

Sakura menoleh kebelakang, menatap pintu kaca restoran. Ia kemudian berbalik lagi. "Pelayan restoran." jawab Sakura seraya melambaikan tangan pada taksi yang kosong.

"Hah?!"

Suara keras Ino membuat Sakura tersentak dan langsung menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya. "Taksi!" panggil Sakura.

Taksi berhenti tepat di hadapannya. Cepat-cepat Sakura mendekat dan masuk ke dalam taksi itu segera. Sesampainya di dalam Sakura langsung menyebutkan tujuannya. Setelah itu, ia melanjutkan pembicaraan pada Ino yang sudah menunggu. "Aku sangat bersyukur"

Mungkin di sana Ino sedang berfikir, Ayah Sakura adalah seorang dokter. Sedangkan ibunya seorang perawat. Seharusnya anak mereka lebih dari itu. Paling tidak mengikuti jejak orang tuanya. Tapi semua orang mempunyai hak masing-masing. "Hm.. Ya aku juga bersyukur. Pasti uangmu sedang menipis." tebak Ino.

Sakura terkekeh ringan sambil melayangkan pandangan ke arah jalanan yang ramai. "Ah, itu salah satunya." ia menghela nafas pelan. "Setidaknya, sekian lama keinginanku yang satu ini dapat terpenuhi."

"Apa?"

"Kau lupa? Aku pernah bilang kalau aku ingin mencoba menjadi seorang pelayan restoran ataupun kafe." Sakura mengingatkan.

Disana, terdengar Ino yang sedang mendecakkan lidah. "Kau ini aneh. Ada-ada saja."

Sakura berfikir memangnya apa salahnya mencoba bekerja menjadi seorang pelayan restoran? Kelihatannya memang sederhana. Sakura juga tidak tahu mengapa pekerjaan seperti itu membuatnya tertarik, ya daripada duduk seharian di depan komputer. Anggap saja seperti mencari suasana baru. "Ah iya, bagaimana pekerjaanmu?" tanya Sakura.

"Ya.. Berjalan seperti biasa. Jika kau ingin tahu, penggantimu itu sangat menyebalkan, sinis dan sombong." kata Ino lengkap. Ia terdengar mengecilkan suaranya.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. "Barangkali itu sudah sifatnya. Agak apatis, tapi tetap _easy-going._ "

"Mana ada yang seperti itu, Saki.."

"Ya terserah kau saja." Sakura tertawa kecil. "Ya sudah aku tutup dulu."

"Kau ini, oke _bye_."

Sakura memutuskan sambungan.

~~~oOo~~~

Malam harinya, Sasuke membawa Hinata berbelanja ke Konoha Mall Center. Dengan begini Sasuke yakin, akan membuat hati Hinata membaik.

"Sasuke?"

Sasuke menoleh. Ia melihat Hinata tengah berdiri di hadapannya seperti model. Sebenarnya, di London, Hinata adalah seorang model. "Aku minta pendapatmu." tanyanya. Satu tangan berkacak pinggang, satunya lagi memegang sebuah tas cantik berwarna hitam. Sasuke mengangguk. Ia merasa, bahkan pakaian jelek sekalipun akan tampak cantik di badan Hinata.

Setelah membeli beberapa pasang pakaian untuk Hinata, mereka beralih menuju toko boneka. Sebenarnya, Sasuke tidak begitu nyaman pada suasana dengan keramaian seperti ini. Semua orang memandang dirinya dengan Hinata yang berjalan di sampingnya, ia tidak suka menjadi perhatian pengunjung lainnya di mall. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Sasuke berjalan santai tanpa memperdulikan semua orang yang memandangnya kagum dengan kedua tangan yang bersembunyi di balik saku celananya. "Kau tidak takut disini banyak kamera paparazi?" tanya Sasuke asal.

Hinata menoleh, berhenti melangkah untuk memandang Sasuke sejenak. "Tidak. Aku yakin tidak ada. Kalaupun ada, kau harus mengaku bahwa aku calon istrimu." kata gadis itu sambil menyeringai. Mungkin itu akan jadi candaan untuk saat ini dan seterusnya. Tidak lebih.

~~~oOo~~~

Pagi itu, Hinata membuat sarapan untuk Sasuke. Sepotong sandwich, sepiring nasi goreng dengan telur setengah matang dan jus jeruk. Hinata tidak tahu bahwa Sasuke adalah maniak tomat.

Saat Sasuke keluar dari ruangannya, sejenak ia mematung di ambang pintu ruang makan sambil memandang Hinata yang sedang sibuk menata makanan yang ia buat. Gadis itu tidak melihat Sasuke yang sedang memegang satu buah tomat. Pria itu malah sudah menghabiskan dua buah tomat. Cepat-cepat Sasuke berjalan mengambil _sandwich_ itu lalu membuangnya ke tempat sampah. Apa Sasuke tidak suka _Sandwich_? Kenapa malah dibuang? Untungnya Hinata tidak melihat saat Sasuke membuang _Sandwich_ buatannya. Setidaknya, kita harus menghargai usaha seseorang. "Kau pasti lapar." kata Hinata tiba-tiba. Mungkin gadis itu mengira Sasuke telah menghabiskan makanan buatannya.

"Kau mau pergi?" tanya Hinata saat memerhatikan Sasuke yang memakai kemeja panjang abu-abu, celana hitam panjang, dan sepatu hitam. Rambut hitamnya rapi, bahkan wangi. "Kau mau kemana?" tanyanya lagi.

"Aku ada pertemuan dengan seorang pengusaha di Tokyo." jawab Sasuke, lalu meraih gelas dan langsung menghabiskan minuman di dalamnya.

"Untuk apa? Jadi hari ini kau akn ke Tokyo?"

Sasuke menoleh. "Kenapa? Kau ingin ikut?"

"Aku harus berfikir dua kali jika pergi kesana. Di sana pasti banyak kamera." ujar Hinata.

"Aku yakin pasti sudah beredar fotomu selama disini." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum samar.

"Semuanya sudah dirahasiakan oleh managemen. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang aku mau."

"Aa. Kau bisa melalukan apapun, aku lupa." kata Sasuke acuh. Pria itu berjalan kembali ke ruangannya, mencari sesuatu yang tertinggal. "Jangan pergi terlalu jauh." katanya. Setelah itu Sasuke segera melangkah keluar menutup pintu dan bergegas pergi.

"Hati-hati." katanya sebelum Sasuke melangkah pergi. Ia tidak bisa menutupi rasa pedulinya pada pria itu, mengingat Hinata mencintainya. Tapi sampai kapanpun, mungkin Sasuke terlalu tinggi untuk ia gapai.

~~~oOo~~~

Setelah mandi, Hinata masih menggunakan piyama mandinya yang berwarna putih susu, handuk berwarna putih juga ia lilitkan kepada rambut hitam panjangnya yang basah. Ia berjalan menuju dekat lemari besar di samping ranjang untuk mengambil sesuatu yang ada di dalam kotak berwarna _pink_ yang ia simpan di dalam koper. Kotak berwarna merah muda itu berisi berbagai macam peralatan untuk kuku. Atau biasa di sebut peralatan _mani pedi_. Setelah mengambil sebuah botol mungil, gadis itu beranjak dan duduk di ranjang milik Sasuke. Ia mulai memoleskan cat kuku yang berwarna _baby blue_ itu pada kuku-kuku tangannya di atas ranjang.

 _Ting tong!_

Di saat Hinata masih asik memoles kuku-kukunya dengan serius, terdengar suara _bell_ pintu. _'Sasuke?'_ kata gadis itu dalam hati. Ia menaruh botol mungil yang berisi cat kuku itu di meja kecil, lalu melangkah mendekati pintu yang sudah terdengar _bell_ beberapa kali. Sampai di depan pintu, Hinata hampir membuka pintu sebelum terdengar suara seseorang di luar sana.

"Sasuke?"

DEG. Alis Hinata bertautan. Ia jelas sekali mendengar suara seorang wanita memanggil nama Sasuke. Ia masih terdiam, pikirannya tertuju pada wanita di luar. Siapa gadis itu? Untuk apa dia memanggil Sasuke—tidak, lebih tepatnya untuk apa gadis itu mendatangi apartemen Sasuke? Tangan Hinata sudah memegang kenop pintu tapi ia ragu untuk membuka pintu, sampai suara gadis itu terdengar lagi, "Sasuke!" panggil gadis itu dari luar.

Tangan kiri Hinata mencengkeram piyamanya. Lalu ia menghela nafas. "Dia tidak ada disini." kata Hinata.

Setelah Hinata mengatakan yang sebenarnya, Suara _bell_ dan panggilan gadis itu tidak terdengar lagi. Dan beberapa detik kemudian, hanya suara langkah pelan dari _heels_ seorang wanita terdengar. Lama-lama suara sepatu itu pun kian menjauh. Hinata terdiam sambil masih berdiri memandangi pintu. "Siapa gadis itu?" kata Hinata pada diri sendiri dengan wajah datarnya.

Ia berbalik, melangkah dengan malas dan menjatuhkan diri di sofa ruang tamu. Hinata menghela nafas. Tangan kanannya memegang kepalanya yang tidak terasa pusing. Ia tahu Sasuke punya banyak rekan kerja dan teman lamanya di Konoha, tidak dipungkiri pria ataupun wanita. Dan wajar saja jika banyak wanita yang mengagumi sosok Sasuke mengingat pesonanya yang memikat. Tapi apa gadis tadi punya hubungan dekat dengan Sasuke? Apa gadis tadi sering datang ke apartemen Sasuke? Banyak pertanyaan yang muncul di pikiran gadis itu. Kenapa Hinata bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja karena Hinata mencintainya. Dia mencintai Sasuke sebagai pria yang ia suka. Sesaat muncul rasa sakit di hatinya. Tapi apa Sasuke peduli? Tentu saja Sasuke peduli. Sasuke peduli karena pria itu tidak mau melihat gadis yang dia anggap 'adiknya' sedih apa lagi sakit hati.

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang ia lakukan. Tiba-tiba ia teringat Naruto. Karena memang sebenarnya hanya Naruto-lah yang Hinata kenal selain Sasuke disini. Ia bangkit dan berjalan ke arah kamar untuk mengambil ponselnya yang ia letakkan di atas meja kamar, kemudian menekan beberapa tombol. Mencoba untuk menghubungi pria berambut kuning itu, ingin mengajaknya bertemu. Hinata tidak punya alasan lagi, saat ini ia butuh seseorang yang bisa membuat _mood_ nya membaik.

~~~oOo~~~

Naruto tersenyum pada Hinata. Gadis itu baru saja duduk di samping Naruto. "Kalau suamimu tahu bagaimana?" tanya pria itu dengan nada hati-hati, seolah bersandiwara menjadi selingkuhan Hinata. Itu tidak benar Naruto.. Kau tidak tahu, saat ini Hinata butuh seseorang supaya membuat _mood_ nya kembali baik. Naruto menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. "Dia bukan suamiku. Kalaupun dia tahu, mungkin dia hanya tidak akan peduli." jawabnya acuh tanpa memandang pria di sampingnya.

"Hanya?" tanya Naruto heran. Tangannya bergerak memutar kemudi.

Hinata hanya mengangguk ringan, lalu menoleh. "Apa aku mengacaukan jadwalmu?" tanyanya.

Naruto menggeleng. "Aku boleh keluar masuk kantor sesuka hati." kata pria itu santai.

Hinata mengangkat sebelah alisnya. _'Direktur? Atau CEO? Tidak masalah, asal bukan artis saja,'_ pikirnya.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Naruto. Hinata menoleh lalu menggeleng kepala.

"Apa Sasuke tidak memberimu makan?" tanya pria itu lagi sambil tersenyum.

"Aku bukan peliharaannya." jawab gadis itu.

Dilihat dari wajahnya, Naruto menduga bahwa Hinata sedang kesal atau malah _bad mood_. Apa Hinata dan Sasuke bertengkar? Lalu Naruto mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan, tapi Hinata lebih dulu berbicara.

"Dia sedang pergi ke Tokyo. Apa kau mau kutraktir?"

Tanpa berfikir panjang lagi Naruto menjawab. "Boleh." Naruto menghentikan mobilnya. Lampu merah satu menit. Mereka harus taat menunggu. "Ke Tokyo untuk apa?"

"Dia bilang, ada pertemuan dengan salah seorang pengusaha disana." jelas Hinata.

"Bukannya proyek pembuatan rumah yang dia kerjakan belum selesai?" tanya Naruto heran. Pria itu berfikir mungkin dirinya terlalu banyak bertanya. Tapi Naruto senang jika Hinata mau menjawab pertanyaannya.

Hinata menoleh. Rumah yang di desain oleh Sasuke adalah rumahnya. Meskipun awalnya Sasuke tidak ingin mendesainnya, tapi ayah Hinata memaksanya. Tentu saja dengan beralih bahwa rumah itulah yang nantinya mereka tinggali setelah mereka berdua menikah. Karena itu Sasuke bersikap santai.

"Semua desainnya hilang. Jadi, dia harus mengulanginya lagi." jawab Hinata.

Naruto menganggukkan kepala lagi. Ia melanjutkan konsentrasi nya mengemudi. "Kau mau makan di restoran mana?" tanya Naruto.

Hinata tidak menjawab. Gadis itu malah memperhatikan sesuatu di sebrang jalan sana. Naruto mengikuti pandangan gadis itu. Ternyata ada sebuah taman bermain dengan beberapa wahana bermain. Tempat itu terlihat sangat menyenangkan melihat suasana tempatnya yang dekat dengan dermaga. Taman itu terletak di atas sebuah tebing rendah dengan rumput-rumput yang hijau. Di pinggir tebing ujung taman yang hanya di batasi pagar besi berwarna putih itu, kita bisa melihat pemandangan dermaga dan pantai terlihat sangat indah. Disana juga terdapat banyak _food truck_ yang masih tutup. Mungkin kita akan merasakan bagai di kota Venice. "Kenapa tempat itu kosong?"

"Tempat itu hanya buka mulai dari sore sampai malam hari saja." jawab Naruto.

Hinata menoleh. "Kenapa begitu?" tanyanya heran.

"Ya bisa dibilang seperti festival. Tempat itu sangat ramai bila musim panas. Semua orang bisa merasakan hembusan angin laut yang menerpa lembut." jelas Naruto.

"Apa di London tidak ada semacam festival?"

"Ada. Tapi aku tidak pernah tahu, tidak pernah ikut ataupun sekedar datang." jawab Hinata masih memandang taman itu yang kian menjauh.

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, mungkin kapan-kapan aku akan mengajakmu ke sebuah festival." ujar pria itu.

Hinata mendengar tawaran Naruto. Ia tidak mengerti, kenapa Naruto sangat peduli dengannya? Sesaat terbesit di pikirannya sesosok Sasuke. Kenapa bukan kau, Sasuke? Hinata menoleh dan memandang Naruto. Pria itu selalu di repotkan tapi tidak pernah marah, pikir Hinata. Kenapa juga Hinata merasa nyaman dengan pria itu? Yang jelas Naruto adalah seorang teman yang cukup membuatnya senang dan nyaman.

~~~oOo~~~

Hinata mengucapkan terima kasih sekali lagi pada Naruto, karena telah menemaninya berjalan-jalan membunuh waktu seharian. Ke restoran, bahkan ke kebun binatang. Meskipun tidak sebebas saat bersama Sasuke, tapi Hinata menikmatinya. Naruto adalah pria yang sopan. Kesopanan itulah yang membuat Naruto terlihat dewasa.

Naruto melirik jam tangannya. "Jam setengah delapan. Aku harus pulang sekarang."

"Kau tidak mau masuk dulu?" tanya Hinata.

Naruto menoleh menatap pintu apartemen Sasuke sejenak, lalu ia menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Hinata mengangguk. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini."

Naruto tertawa kecil. "Kau sudah mengatakannya berulang kali."

"Kalau begitu selamat malam."

"Selamat malam. Sampai jumpa." Naruto melambaikan tangan lalu berbalik.

Sampai punggung Naruto tidak terlihat lagi, barulah Hinata masuk. Di dalam kamarnya, Hinata duduk di pinggir ranjang sambil termenung lama. Kenapa pikirannya mengingat kejadiannya yang baru saja terjadi beberapa jam yang lalu—saat Naruto tanpa sadar merangkul pundaknya dengan sebelah tangan, dan tangan yang lain menunjuk ke arah sekawanan angsa putih yang sedang berenang di danau. Ia tidak melihat apa yang Naruto tunjuk, melainkan Hinata malah melihat wajah Naruto yang berseri-seri. "Apa-apaan ini?" gadis itu menggeleng pelan.

Tapi gelengan kuat itu justru menawarkan ingatan lain lagi. Saat Naruto tersenyum lebar sambil memakaikan topi ke atas kepalanya, sewaktu mereka berada di sebuah tempat untuk membeli oleh-oleh dan berbagai macam mercandies. Mungkin Naruto tidak memiliki niat apapun, pria itu hanya senang saat berada dekat dengan Hinata. Tidak lebih. Sepulang dari kebun binatang, mereka berdua membeli es krim, dan memakannya di tengah perjalanan pulang di dalam mobil. Hinata juga mengingat itu. Sekali lagi Hinata menggeleng.

"Hei!"

Hinata tersentak kaget lalu menoleh. Tiba-tiba pandangannya sudah bertemu Sasuke yang sedang berdiri di ambang pintu kamar. "Sejak kapan kau pulang?"

"Kau merenung seharian." ujar Sasuke masih berdiri di ambang pintu.

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak juga. Aku hanya berjalan-jalan."

Sasuke masih dengan wajah datarnya. Urat-urat tegang dari wajahnya langsung tidak terlihat lagi. Ia berfikir bahwa Hinata seharian murung dan merenung setiap hari. Semoga hal-hal seperti itu tidak terjadi. Sasuke tidak mau membuat gadis itu menderita. Apalagi menderita karena dirinya.

Mereka berdua beranjak menuju ruang tamu. Hinata pergi ke arah dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Ia membawa sebuah kaleng minuman lalu menyerahkannya pada Sasuke yang sudah terkapar di atas sofa.

Sasuke menerimanya. "Stroberi," gumamnya.

"Jika tidak suka, mengapa membeli minuman itu sampai memenuhi kulkas?" tanya Hinata heran, ia langsung duduk di samping pria itu yang sudah membuka minumannya.

"Aku tidak akan membeli jika aku tidak suka." jawab Sasuke, lalu meneguk minumannya.

"Tadi ada seorang wanita, dia kesini mencarimu." ujar Hinata.

Sasuke langsung menoleh. "Lalu?"

"Tidak ada, aku tidak membuka pintunya."

"Aa." Jawab sasuke singkat. _'Syukurlah..'_ tambahnya dalam hati.

"Kau sudah makan?" tanya Sasuke.

Hinata menoleh dan memandang Sasuke tajam dan mengangguk. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Hinata bangkit dan melangkah menuju kamar, meninggalkan Sasuke dengan wajah bingung tapi tetap tampan.

Sebelumnya Hinata tidak pernah bersikap demikian. Apa karena gadis tadi? Kenapa? Jawabannya tentu saja Hinata cemburu. Sasuke tidak terlalu ingin mempermasalahkan hal itu. Ia hanya menghela nafas, dan beranjak menuju ruang kerjanya.

Sebelum Sasuke berjalan ke arah ruang kerjanya, ternyata ia malah melangkah menuju kamar Hinata. _'Wanita selalu saja marah tanpa alasan yang jelas.'_ katanya dalam hati. "Tidak masalah. Kau bisa masuk ke ruanganku kapanpun kau mau." kata Sasuke lalu berbalik menuju ruangannya. Sasuke langsung membuka kemejanya— _God_.. lalu membuangnya asal-asalan, dan menggantinya dengan kaos hitam polos.

Di tempat lain, Hinata tidur terlentang sambil menatap langit-langit kamar. Dengan kaki yang bergerak-gerak dalam selimut, gelisah. Satu kata itu ya paling benar. Tapi kenapa? Ia tidak mengerti. Sampa ia mengingat kata-kata dari seorang temannya, _'kita akan mudah jatuh cinta saat sedang patah hati.'_ Hinata mengubur dirinya di dalam selimut, masih dalam pikiran yang tak tentu arah. _'Bagaimana mungkin seseorang akan jatuh cinta saat sedang patah hati?'_

Hinata bangkit meninggalkan ranjangnya yang berantakan dengan langkah cepat menuju ruangan Sasuke. "Sasuke.." panggil gadis itu pelan sambil membuka pintu.

"Hn." Sasuke menoleh. "Sudah tidak marah?" tanyanya.

Hinata mengernyitkan dahi. "Memangnya siapa yang marah." jawabnya dengan wajah datar lalu mendudukkan diri tepat di hadapan Sasuke. Hinata tahu, Sasuke sedang memerhatikan gerak-geriknya dengan _onyx_ -nya yang tajam, bak seorang dukun yang mencoba membaca pikiran pasiennya— _What!?_ Dukun? Tapi, Hinata hanya pura-pura tidak tahu. "Kau sedang apa?"

Sasuke mengangkat majalah tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah Hinata.

Hinata tidak tahu harus melakukan apalagi. Sebenarnya ia ingin menanyakan pasal gadis tadi. Tapi ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia memutuskan untuk memandang balik Sasuke. Lalu pandangannya lalu beralih pada gambar wanita seksi di cover majalah itu. Hinata menelan ludah.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Tidak ada." jawab Hinata.

 _'Dia tidak mau mengaku.'_ pikirnya. Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnya di atas sofa, hari ini sungguh melelahkan untuknya. Tapi, lebih melelahkan lagi dengan hatinya yang sudah lama sekali rasanya tidak melihat Sakura. Kenapa? Padahal baru beberapa hari tidak bertemu. Saat gadis itu datang, ia justru sedang tidak ada di tempat. Sasuke memejamkan mata untuk tertidur. Ia membuka mata kembali saat mendengar helaan nafas Hinata.

"Semua orang pasti berfikir bahwa mustahil jika seorang pria dan wanita tinggal satu atap tapi tidak melakukan apa-apa." ujar Hinata.

Sasuke mendengarnya. Alisnya bertautan heran. Sasuke mengangkat tubuhnya, memandang Hinata dalam-dalam dan penuh minat.

"A-aku cuma becanda." Hinata langsung berdiri dengan wajah tegang.

Sasuke mendekat, jemarinya memegang kerah bajunya, terlihat seperti ingin membuka bajunya. Mata _lavender_ gadis itu terbelalak melihat apa yang dilakukan Sasuke. Ia sempat melihat otot perut Sasuke saat baju pria itu terangkat karena ulah pria itu sendiri. Mana? Apa boleh saya replay? "A-aku, Sasuke, aku pergi." kata Hinata dengan nada gugup dan terburu-buru. Lalu tanpa menunggu lebih lama lagi, Hinata melangkah dan berjalan dengan cepat menuju kamarnya.

Sasuke menyeringai, menyadari Hinata sudah pergi. "Jangan menggoda pria dewasa." ujarnya sambil kembali menjatuhkan diri ke atas sofa. "Apalagi seorang pria dewasa yang sedang merasa lelah." _hell?_

~~~oOo~~~

 _to be continue.._

Padahal udah coba banyak yang di hapus, tapi tetep aja isinya di dominasi sama nona hinata. Maaf maaf.. Semua punya bagian masing-masing :) update cepet? Tumben? Hehe.. Karena saya sedang tidak ada tugas, padahal sempet punya mood jelek buat lanjutin fict ini, kenapa ya? Saya sendiri pun ga tau. Tapi tenang, setiap kejadian pasti ada hikmahnya. #ehem.. Stop curhatnya. *See ya.. *

 _review?_ Kritikan selalu saya terima dengan senang hati.


	10. Chapter 9

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 9

enjoy

.

.

.

.

Waktu menunjukan pukul setengah delapan. Sakura berniat untuk mampir ke rumah Naruto. Sakura sudah menelpon pria itu untuk menjemputnya di halte biasa. Hanya menunggu waktu kurang dari sepuluh menit, Naruto sudah menjemputnya dengan mobil jeep berwarna abu-abu. Tunggu? Jeep? Sakura tidak ingat jika Naruto punya mobil jeep. Kau terlalu sibuk dengan si raven _pinky_..

Mobil yang di tumpangi mereka berdua berjalan perlahan meninggalkan halte tersebut. "Ada apa? Tumben?" tanya Naruto dengan nada penasaran.

Sakura menoleh, lalu menggeleng kepala. Naruto tertawa kecil lalu bergumam, "Baiklah.. Sekarang kita mau kemana nona?"

"Ke rumahmu saja." jawab Sakura.

Naruto langsung menoleh pada gadis di sampingnya. "Jangan-jangan kau rindu ibuku." candanya.

Sakura tersenyum. "Bisa di bilang seperti itu. Ngomong-ngomong, jeep baru?"

"Aku meninggalkan jeep ini di garasi apartemenku. Mungkin selama disana jeep ini berkata, _'Oh god, i'm gonna die alone.'_ aku sendiri bahkan lupa."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. "Kau saja yang terlalu sibuk. Kau sering ke apartemenmu?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto menggeleng, "Tidak, aku lebih suka suasana rumah. Apartemen itu sangat sunyi."

"Ya, kau benar." gumam Sakura.

Setelah sampai di rumah Naruto, pria itu masuk tanpa mengetuk pintu rumahnya. Mereka berdua melangkah ke arah ruang tamu. Tapi Ibu Naruto tidak terlihat sedari tadi. "Ayo, ibuku pasti sedang di dapur." ajak pria itu.

Sakura mengikuti langkah Naruto, mereka berdua masuk ke dalam dapur. Benar saja, Ibunya ada di dapur, sedang sibuk menyiapkan makan malam. Mendengar suara langkah, Ibunya menoleh cepat. Ibu Naruto tersenyum lebar, lalu memeluk hangat anaknya. Hubungan anak dan ibu ini selalu hangat. Tentu saja mereka selalu menjaga hubungan mereka dengan baik. Hanya pelukan menyapa. Lalu pandangan ibunya beralih ke belakang, menatap Sakura. Ia melangkah ke arah Sakura dengan tersenyum, mendekat lalu memeluk Sakura hangat. "Senang bertemu lagi, Sakura.." gumamnya sambil mengusap punggung Sakura lembut.

Sakura membalas pelukan tersebut. "Tentu, Sakura juga senang bertemu Kushina- _san_ lagi."

"Sakura, jangan panggil seperti itu."

Sakura tersenyum malu, "Baiklah, tante."

"Nah, seperti itu baru enak di dengar." kata Ibu Naruto sambil tersenyum dan mengusap pucuk kepala Sakura dengan lembut.

Sapaan singkat itu ternyata membawa kehangatan. Tanpa di buat-buat, mereka saling menyela perkataan, saling bersahutan, lalu berakhir dengan obrolan kecil. Intinya, mereka bertiga sedang berdiskusi tentang makanan. Khususnya sup miso yang di masak oleh Ibu Naruto. Seperti orang yang paham akan suasana mengenai 'anak-anaknya,' Ibunya menyuruh mereka berdua untuk menunggu. Akhirnya, mereka berdua menuju kamar Naruto sambil menunggu makan malam siap.

Kamar Naruto, sungguh sangat rapi. Ranjang _king size_ di lapisi sprei berwarna hitam dan putih yang empuk. Ya, empuk sekali.. Tv _LCD_ yang menempel pada dinding kira-kira panjangnya 80 inci, terlihat seperti layar bioskop. Ada playstation 4 yang melengkapi buffet tv—Bagaimana kalau main PS dulu? Oke, oke lupakan..—Rak-rak berwarna abu-abu dengan berbagai macam buku yang berderetan. Di depan ranjang tidur, terdapat sofa putih panjang dan meja kecil di depannya. Tidak lupa juga karpet sehalus beludru menjadi alas yang nyaman di bawah sofa itu. Akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama jika saya mendeskripsikan kamar indah ini secara detail. Intinya, kamar Naruto itu, bisa dikatakan sebagai kamar impian.

Sakura merebahkan dirinya di sofa panjang itu, lalu menghela nafas. "Minum?" tanya Naruto saat melihat Sakura yang terlihat lelah.

"Air putih ada?" tanya Sakura. Tunggu? Air putih? Sakura benar-benar menerapkan pola hidup sehat. _Man_.. Kita patut mencontoh pinky yang satu ini.

Naruto tersenyum mendengar jawaban Sakura. Kenapa Naruto? "Segera datang.." hanya memerlukan waktu kurang dari 5 menit, Naruto sudah membawa satu gelas air putih. Ia meletakan gelas itu di meja lalu duduk di samping Sakura sambil menyalakan tv.

"Kau terlihat formal?" tanya Naruto yang sedari tadi menyadari pakaian Sakura yang mengenakan kemeja putih panjang dan rok span selutut berwarna hitam.

Sakura menoleh, "Aku dapat pekerjaan." jawabnya. Pandangan Sakura menuju tv yang menampilkan acara sepakbola. "Ini membosankan," kata Sakura, ia mengambil remote tv itu lalu mengganti chanel dengan menekan beberapa kali tombol yang ada, sampai terlihat acara musik yang biasa ia tonton di apartemennya. Video klip _See You Again - Charlie Puth ft. Wiz Khalifa_ terlihat pada tv besar itu.

"Kau tahu, Ibu Sasuke pernah mengunjungiku." kata Naruto.

Sakura menoleh cepat. "Bukannya Ibunya tinggal di London?"

"Ya, tentunya dia kesini dengan tujuan tertentu." jawab Naruto.

—Flashback On

 _Saat itu juga Naruto benar-benar terkejut, ketika membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang wanita paruh baya dengan rambut hitam panjang, yang tidak lain adalah ibu dari teman baiknya yang datang mendadak._

 _"Mikoto-san?" ucap Naruto dengan nada terkejut._

 _Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum._

 _"Silahkan masuk, aku akan memanggil ibu. Dia sedang istirahat di kamarnya."_

 _"Kalau begitu tidak usah saja. Aku tidak mau mengganggu. Cukup mengobrol denganmu saja."_

 _"Oh, baiklah. Ayo masuk. Mikoto-san duduklah, akan kubuatkan minum."_

 _Selang beberapa menit, Naruto membawa dua gelas berisi jus jeruk dari dapur. "Maaf merepotkanmu, Naruto." kata Ibu Sasuke._

 _Naruto menggeleng. "Tidak apa-apa. Lagipula, minuman ini sudah siap saji di kulkas." ucap Naruto jujur._

 _Ibu Sasuke tersenyum lembut. "Bagaimana kabar ibumu?" tanyanya._

 _"Ibu baik-baik saja, Mikoto-san." jawab Naruto. "Ngomong ngomong, ada apa Mikoto-san tiba-tiba datang?"_

 _Sebenarnya, Naruto terkejut dengan kedatangan Ibu Sasuke secara tiba-tiba. Pasti Ibu Sasuke punya alasan mengapa ia datang menemuinya. Apa karena Sasuke pergi ke Konoha tanpa memberitahu orang tuanya? Atau Sasuke kabur dari London? Tidak mungkin. Alasannya sudah jelas sekali bahwa ia ke Konoha karena mendapat kabar bahwa sahabatnya meninggal._

 _Ibu Sasuke mendekati Naruto lalu duduk di sampingnya. Terlihat dia sedang menarik nafas pelan sambil mengatur kalimatnya. "Apa kau tahu dimana Sasuke?" pertanyaan Ibu Sasuke membuat alis Naruto berkerut heran. Mereka berdua saling bertatapan._

 _Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Apa Mikoto-san ingin mengunjunginya?" tanya Naruto._

 _"Bukan, tapi calon tunanganya. Aa.. Calon istrinya."_

 _Naruto terperanjat. Tanpa sadar ia menelan ludah._

 _"Apa Sasuke belum cerita?" Naruto mengangguk cepat._

 _Wanita itu menghela nafas pelan. "Mungkin dia tidak ingin seorang pun tahu." tiba-tiba Ibu Sasuke menunduk sedih._

 _"Ada yang bisa ku bantu, Mikoto-san?"_

 _Ibu Sasuke mendongak, menatap mata Naruto, lalu meraih dan menggenggam tangannya. "Kalau calon istrinya ke sini, kau harus mempertemukan mereka. Tapi demi menghargai Sasuke, Aku minta tolong kau jangan mengatakan ini pada siapapun." pinta Ibu Sasuke._

 _Mungkin permintaan kedua bisa di laksanakan, tapi yang pertama Naruto tidak yakin. Ia tertawa kecil. "Hm.. Aku sama sekali tidak lancar bahasa inggris, Mikoto-san." ucapnya malu._

 _Ibu Sasuke tersenyum. "Dia memang tinggal di luar negri, tapi dia itu asli jepang. Sama seperti Sasuke. Gadis cantik itu anak dari teman baikku."_

 _Naruto mengangguk paham. "Akan ku usahakan."_

—Flashback off

Naruto masih ingat jelas perkataan Ibu Sasuke.

Melihat Naruto yang melamun, "Naruto!" Sakura memanggilnya keras.

Naruto melamun lama sekali, sampai ia tersentak dengan teriakan Sakura. "Ya, aku dengar kok.."

"Kenapa Ibu Sasuke datang kemari?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Ibunya... Cuma tanya alamat si _teme_. Hehe.." Naruto menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

Sambil mendesah kecewa, Sakuta menyandarkan punggungnya pada sofa. "Kau yakin cuma tanya alamat saja?" tanya Sakura masih penasaran.

"Ya.. Umm, tadi kau bilang kau sudah dapat pekerjaan." Pria itu mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Ya, besok aku mulai bekerja. Hanya enam jam sehari."

Naruto tersenyum. "Oh, syukurlah."

Pembicaraan akhirnya teralihkan. Naruto mulai sedikit tenang. Sedangkan Sakura sendiri, baru menyadari sesuatu. Saat Naruto menyebut-nyebut nama Shion, ia tidak lagi merasakan cemburu ataupun hal menyakitkan lainnya.

"Sakura!" suara panggilan Ibu Naruto terdengar.

"Ya, Tante?" jawab Sakura cepat.

"Tolong ke sini sebentar." buru-buru Sakura bangkit, melangkah meninggalkan Naruto untuk menuju ke dapur.

Naruto tersenyum memandangi punggung Sakura. Fakta kecil tentang Sakura masih ia simpan sampai sekarang. Bahwa ia meletakkan nama Sakura jauh di tempat tersembunyi dalam hatinya. Nama gadis yang tidak akan ia miliki, jauh sebelum ia mencintai Shion dengan sepenuh hati.

~~~oOo~~~

Sakura mengikat rambut pink-nya ke belakang, lalu merapihkan pakaiannya. Setelah menyiapkan dan memastikan semuanya sudah siap, cepat-cepat ia menyiapkan diri untuk melahap semua makanan di hadapannya. Ibunya yang memasang wajah heran tetap diam saja, sambil mengamati putrinya yang duduk di seorang meja makan. Pagi ini, Sakura tampak semangat. Benar saja, hari ini adalah hari pertama bekerja di tempat pekerjaan baru.

"Pelayan restoran itu melelahkan, Sakura.." Ibunya mengingatkan. Ini bukan kali pertama ibunya mengingatkan. Bagaimana mungkin ada seorang ibu yang ingin melihat anaknya bekerja terlalu keras.

Sakura mendongak lalu tersenyum. "Aku tahu." jawabnya ia mengunyah sarapannya kembali.

Ibunya hanya menghela nafas pelan. "Kenapa kamu suka sekali dengan pekerjaan berat?" tanya Ibu Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum lembut. "Semua pekerjaan itu berat, Ma.."

Ibunya menggeleng tak peduli. Ia menatap makanan yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. "Nanti sepulang kerja, ajak Naruto kemari." pintanya.

Sakura terdiam, tanpa sadar ia berhenti mengunyah.

"Kenapa Sakura? Bukannya kamu bilang kamu hanya kerja enam jam?" tanya Ibunya sambil menatap mata Sakura.

Gadis itu, tampak sedikit keberatan. "Kalau begitu, telpon dia saja. Nanti kita makan malam bersama."

Kali ini, Sakura langsung mengangguk setuju. Tadi, Sakura bukan merasa keberatan. Ia hanya teringat rencananya untuk menemui Sasuke di apartemennya. Ia sempat untuk berfikir untuk merubah rencana, menemui Naruto sesuai keinginan Ibunya, tapi untungnya ibunya cepat meralat.

~~~oOo~~~

Menjelang makan siang, Sasuke menerima telepon dari Sakura. Kata gadis itu, satu jam lagi, ia akan datang ke apartemennya. Tentu saja hati Sasuke terasa senang. Lama sekali rasanya tidak bertemu Sakura. Yang melegakan, Hinata berencana pergi keluar untuk menemui seseorang. "Kau tidak berkencan dengan sopir kan?" tanya Sasuke saat menatap Hinata yang sedang memasang heels di kakinya.

Hinata menoleh, "Uhuh.. Seleraku sangat tinggi." jawabnya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Tentu tidak setinggi diriku."

Hinata melirik pria itu kesal. _'Percaya diri sekali dia?'_ oh ya. tentu.

"Hati-hati." Sasuke mengingatkan.

Hinata mengangguk dan segera pergi. "Tentu. Aku pergi." katanya sambil menutup pintu.

Sasuke yang sejak tadi berdiri di samping kulkas, akhirnya beranjak kembali ke ruangannya. Hinata sudah pergi, tidak ada lagi yang bisa di ajak bicara. Meskipun gadis itu sudah pergi, tetap saja wangi parfum memabukkan milik Hinata masih tetap tercium di dalam ruangan.

Di luar depan gedung apartemen, Naruto sudah menunggu Hinata di dalam mobil. Ngomong-ngomong, sekarang Naruto tidak memakai jeepnya? Kenapa? Alasannya jelas hanya Naruto yang tahu. Semoga jeepnya tidak teralihkan lagi. Manusia pun akan merasa sedih jika dirinya teralihkan oleh orang lain. Cukup, kenapa saya sangat peduli dengan jeep Naruto?

Hinata teringat pembicaraannya tadi pagi. Naruto bertanya apakah Sasuke sudah kembali dari Tokyo? Gadis itu menjawab bahwa Sasuke sudah kembali. Lalu saat Naruto menawarkan untuk menemaninya jika Sasuke pergi lagi, buru-buru Hinata meralat bahwa Sasuke akan pergi lagi hari ini.

"Sasuke pergi lagi?" tanya Naruto saat Hinata sudah ada di sampingnya.

Gadis itupun langsung menganggukkan kepala. "Aku merasa berdosa kepada Sasuke." kata Naruto sambil tertawa kecil.

Hinata menoleh "Kenapa?" tanyanya.

"Karena setiap hari aku membawa tunangannya pergi."

Hinata tersenyum. "Kami belum bertunangan." jawabnya acuh.

"Ya, tapi tetap saja kalian sepasang kekasih."

Tentang itu, Hinata tidak yakin. Ia ingin sekali menjelaskan hubungan yang sebenarnya antara dirinya dengan Sasuke kepada Naruto. Mereka bukan sepasang kekasih, atau tunangan. Lebih jelasnya belum. Ia tidak ingin Naruto salah paham dan menjaga jarak.

Mobil melaju pelan. Dengan tenang, Naruto menatap jalan. Pandangannya menerawang, menembus kaca transparan mobil di hadapannya, sementara kedua tangannya memegang kemudi. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka berdua lebih banyak diam. Hinata sedang sibuk dengan pikirannya sendiri. Naruto menoleh, tanpa sengaja, Hinata juga menoleh padanya, mereka berdua bertemu pandang sesaat. Alih-alih, Naruto menatap ke depan lagi. "Kau sudah makan?" tanya pria itu.

Hinata menggeleng kepala.

"Ada sebuah restoran yang sudah menjadi favorit kami. Kita akan pergi kesana."

Alis Hinata bertautan. "Kami?" _'siapa saja mereka?'_ Hinata ingin tahu.

"Ya, Aku, Sasuke, Sakura, dan Shion."

"Mereka semua pasti sahabatmu."

Naruto mengangguk pelan. "Satu dari mereka adalah kekasihku."

"Aa.." Hinata mengangguk paham.

Tanpa aba-aba, obrolan mereka mengalir begitu saja. Mereka berdua membicarakan banyak hal mengenai pekerjaan. Saat Hinata membuka identitasnya sebagai seorang model, Naruto terkejut. Karir Hinata hanya menjadi seorang model, tidak ada yang lain, mengingat bayaran dari pekerjaannya sebagai model sudah cukup menghidupinya. Lagipula, ayahnya juga seorang pengusaha kaya.

Naruto menarik kursi untuk Hinata. Dengan senang hati, Hinata duduk sambil menahan senyum. Naruto menempatkan diri di depan Hinata. Pria itu mengangkat satu tangannya untuk memanggil seorang pelayan.

Seorang pelayan pria mengangguk sebelum akhirnya berputar mencari orang lain. "Tolong disana. " kata pelayan pria itu meminta orang lain melayani Naruto.

"Tentu." seorang pelayan wanita mengangguk setelah di perintah oleh pelayan pria itu. Sambil membawa buku menu, ia menghampiri Naruto dan Hinata.

Dengan wajah menunduk, pelayan wanita itu berkata, "Silahkan."

Naruto menerima buku menu itu tanpa melihat ke arah pelayan. Tapi pelayan wanita itu menatapnya, matanya menyipit. _'Ini kan...'_ pikirnya, "Naruto?"

Naruto mendongak karena mendengar namanya di panggil. "Sakura?"

Mereka berdua sama-sama terkejut. Begitu pula dengan Hinata. Ia memandang Naruto, lalu memandang Sakura secara bergantian.

Sakura tersenyum sambil memasang tampang senang, tapi ia terkejut saat melihat Hinata yang duduk manis di depan sahabat kuningnya itu. "Hm.. Siapa dia?" Sakura menatap Naruto, memintanya untuk menjelaskan apa yang sekarang ia lihat. _'Secepat itukah dia melupakan Shion?'_ pikirnya.

"Ah, ini—"

"Aku Hinata, Hyuga Hinata" sela gadis itu seraya menarik tangan Naruto dengan cepat.

Sakura mengangkat alisnya, heran saat melihat gadis yang bernama Hinata itu menggenggam tangan Naruto. Sakura mencoba membuat kesimpulan sendiri. Sebenarnya ia ingin bertanya banyak pada Naruto. Tapi, mengingat situasinya ia sedang bekerja. Tanpa berlama-lama, Ia mengangguk. "Kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura ramah. Bukan sebagai pelayan, kali ini ia melayani mereka sebagai seorang teman.

Hinata melepas genggamannya. Tangan Naruto terasa dingin. Entahlah, mungkin gerogi, atau sejenisnya. Cepat-cepat Naruto menarik tangannya dari atas meja. Matanya menatap Hinata yang sedikit menunduk, gadis itu merasa kurang ajar.

"Ehm, kalian mau pesan apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Naruto mendongak. "Seperti biasa kau tau kesukaanku kan?"

Sakura tersenyum dan mengangguk mengerti. Lalu pandangannya beralih pada Hinata. "Aku sama dengan Naruto." kata Hinata.

Sakura mengangguk lagi. "Oke, tunggu sebentar." ucapnya. Ia kembali menatap Naruto setelah mengingat sesuatu yang ada di pikirannya. "Naruto, nanti malam Ibuku mengundangmu makan malah dirumah, bersama ibumu juga."

Naruto mengangguk. "Ya, kami akan datang."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu permisi." kata Sakura sebelum pergi.

Naruto memastikan Sakura benar-benar pergi, sebelum memandang wajah Hinata dengan sejuta pertanyaan. "Kenapa kau menggenggam tanganku?" Naruto mengatur kalimatnya sebaik mungkin. "Bagaimana kalau Sakura menyimpulkan sesuatu?"

"Kita harus menghormati rahasia antara aku dan Sasuke." kata Hinata dengan hati-hati.

"Aku rasa bahkan Sakura tidak tahu sama sekali." sahutnya, lalu Naruto hanya mendesah. Semoga sahabat pink-nya itu tidak menyimpulkan sesuatu. Bukannya tidak, hanya saja belum.

Hinata memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar. Ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan tadi. Kenapa ia menggenggam tangan Naruto di depan Sakura? Ia sendiri tidak tahu alasannya. Naruto benar, mungkin gadis itu sudah menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Maaf." hanya kata itu yang mampu Hinata ucapkan. Naruto pun hanya menghela nafas.

~~~oOo~~~

Sakura mengetuk pintu apartemen Sasuke. Tidak perlu waktu lama, pintu pun terbuka. Sasuke berdiri menyambutnya dngan celana panjang abu-abu dan baju kaos panjang berwarna putih gading, modelnya seperti sweater dengan kupluk di belakangnya. Tampan? Tidak usah ditanya lagi. "Masuk. Aku sudah lama menunggumu." kata Sasuke. Lalu, Sakura masuk ke dalam tanpa ragu.

"Apa yang kau bawa?" tanya Sasuke melihat bingkisan yang di bawa di tangan Sakura.

Sakura meletakkan bingkisan itu di atas meja tamu, lalu membuka plastik yang menutupinya. "Makanan." jawabnya santai.

Sasuke segera duduk di samping Sakura, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada bingkisan yang sedang Sakura buka. "Kau membelinya?"

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Aku membuatnya." jawab Sakura. Ia bangkit mengitari ruang tamu, menuju dapur dan mengambil peralatan makan.

"Apa ini sushi?" tanya Sasuke seraya memandang makanan di hadapannya yang berbentuk bulat lonjong, tapi terlihat agak aneh menurutnya.

Sakura yang sudah duduk di sampingnya mengangguk pelan. Sasuke menoleh, menatapnya dengan ekspresi datar. Ia meraih sumpit lalu segera melahap sushi tersebut ke mulutnya. "Kombinasinya tidak buruk. Tapi terima kasih." katanya. Lalu kembali menyantap makanannya.

"Aku akan memintamu membuatkan sup tomat lain kali." kata Sasuke lagi dengan nada meminta. "Kau sudah dapat pekerjaan?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengangguk. "Pelayan restoran. Hanya kerja enam jam sehari."

Sasuke langsung menoleh dan berhenti mengunyah. "Kenapa?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Restoran sushi?" tanyanya lagi sambil kembali mengunyah.

Pipi Sakura mengembung. "Kau pikir aku berbohong. Mungkin lain kali aku akan ikut les membuat sushi, lalu membuka restoran sushi sendiri." katanya sambil cemberut.

Melihat ekspresi Sakura yang lucu, Sasuke tertawa kecil. Lalu menggeleng kepala. "Jangan lupa menambahkan sup tomat spesial di daftar menu. Aa.. Dan aku akan menjadi pelanggan setia." sahut Sasuke.

Sasuke merasa ingin sekali selalu melihat Sakura tersenyum setiap saat, melihat wajah lucunya jika sedang marah, tapi, ia tahu bahwa Sakura adalah gadis yang tidak mudah marah. Tiba-tiba, ia teringat pekerjaannya. "Aku akan kembali ke London." katanya datar.

"Aa.." gumam Sakura sambil mengunyah sushi yang ia buat.

Loading tiga detik, GLUK.Tunggu? Kembali? Berarti.. Gadis itu menoleh cepat. "Apa? Kapan? Kenapa kau baru bilang? Berapa lama? Apa kau tidak akan kembali?"

Sasuke hanya terdiam dengan wajah datarnya memandang gadis itu.

~~~oOo~~~

to be continue..

Akhirnya saya bisa update setelah sekian lama menghilang. Dan yang terjadi malah ya.. beginilah jadinya. Typo berserakan, gaje, datar. Maaf ya * okey see ya :)

 _Review? Kritik selalu saya terima dengan senang hati._


	11. Chapter 10

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 10

enjoy

.

.

.

.

.

Beberapa detik yang lalu Sakura baru saja selesai membantu Sasuke mengemasi barangnya. Sekarang, mereka berdua sedang bersantai sejenak untuk melepas lelah. Mereka duduk berdampingan di sofa sambil meneguk minuman dingin. "Aku baru tahu kau suka boneka."

Sasuke menoleh pada boneka milik Hinata, lalu tertawa kecil. "Tidak juga, tapi dia temanku."

"Kau terlihat seperti seorang pria dewasa yang kesepian sekarang." kata Sakura lalu memutar bola matanya. "Lalu setelah ini?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh, "Kita ke bioskop."

Sakura mendesah, sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aku ada acara, Sasuke."

Mata Sasuke menyipit, menatap Sakura penuh selidik. "Ibu mengadakan makan malam, keluargaku dan keluarga Naruto." lanjut Sakura.

Sasuke menghela nafas kecewa. "Benarkah?" tanyanya. "Lalu apa yang harus aku lakukan untuk membalas jasamu?"

Sakura menatapnya sejenak. "Untuk membalas jasaku?"

Sasuke mengangguk. "Karena sudah membantuku mengemasi barang-barang." katanya. "Aku harus membalasnya."

 _Emerland_ Sakura menyipit memikirkan sesuatu sampai akhirnya terlintas sebuah ide. Sakura mengeluarkan sebuah benda yang ia simpan di dalam saku jaketnya.

"Permen lolipop?" sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat heran. "Kau sedang menghinaku?"

Sakura menggeleng. " _Nope_." ia membuka bungkus permen itu, memasukannya ke dalam mulut, lalu mengeluarkannya kembali. "Seperti ini sama dengan merokok kan?" tanya Sakura sambil menyeringai. Sakura.. harusnya kau tahu, Sasuke pernah bilang jangan menggoda pria dewasa yang sedang lelah.

"Aku tidak merokok." jelas Sasuke.

"Aku tahu.." kata Sakura lalu kembali menjilati lolipop tersebut. Ya tuhan.. Kenapa jadi begini,

"Baiklah.. Waktu itu, aku hanya kalah bermain shogi dengan Shikamaru. Lagipula, si _dobe_ yang buat hukuman itu. Dan sialnya si nanas itu menyetujui." kata Sasuke.

"Jadi begitu.. Oh ya Sasuke, aku ingin bertanya padamu?" tanya Sakura.

Sasuke menoleh, "Apa aku pernah melarangmu untuk bertanya?"

"Selama ini kau selalu menggambar gedung-gedung, dan rumah. Tapi, apa kau bisa menggambar yang lain?" kata Sakura penasaran, "Maksudku, Emm.."

"Melukis?" sela Sasuke.

Sakura memiringkan kepalanya. "Jadi kau tau maksudku. Kau tahu, terkadang kau seperti cenayang." katanya.

"Kau ingin ku lukis?" tanya Sasuke dengan nada menggoda.

"Apa? Tidak. Aku hanya bertanya." Sakura langsung menggeleng kepala.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Hn. Lagi pula, aku hanya melukis wanita seperti _Rose Dawson_." _Shit_.. Aku sudah mengatakannya, jangan menggodanya terus Sakura. Atau kau mau di lukis seperti _Rose_ , hm..? Sakura?

"Berarti kau melukis nenek-nenek."

"Banyak wanita seperti _Rose_ di luar sana." kata Sasuke masih dengan seringainya yang menggoda.

"Oh ya? Kalau begitu, kau harus menunjukan hasil lukisan mu padaku nanti."

"Tidak bisa." kata Sasuke "Aku hanya memberikannya pada orang yang aku lukis." lanjutnya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura sambil memerhatikan gerak gerik pria di sampingnya.

"Karena.." Sasuke mendekat. Sial. Aku bilang juga apa! Awas..

Mata Sakura terbelalak saat Sasuke semakin mendekat. Mendekat, sedikit lagi. Dan.. "Hei!" Apa?!

Ia merebut permen itu dari tangan Sakura, lalu memasukannya ke dalam mulut. "Kalau ini untukku, kenapa kau makan?" tanya Sasuke sambil memakan kembali permen bekas itu.

Alis merah muda Sakura bertautan. Pikirnya, dari dulu Sasuke itu tidak suka makanan manis. Tapi kenapa pria itu malah kelihatan asik dengan permen itu? "Buang saja permen itu." kata Sakura sambil menatap Sasuke. "Tapi kenapa kau mau memakan sisa orang lain?" tanyanya.

"Setelah kau buang, aku bisa beli yang baru lagi." kata Sasuke.

"Beraninya!" Sakura berbalik, dan mengambil sebuah bantal. Segera ia lemparkan bantal itu ke arah Sasuke. Dan tepat sasaran.

"Aduh.. Hei!"

Sakura melemparnya lagi dengan bantal yang lain. Sasuke sama sekali tidak merasa kesal, cepat-cepat ia menangkap ke dua tangan Sakura. Menarik tangan gadis itu, sampai wajah mereka berdua saling berdekatan. _Emerland_ Sakura membelalak, menatap Sasuke. Di mulut pria itu, masih menancap permen lolipop seperti anak kecil yang sedang marah.

Sakura memerhatikan wajah Sasuke. Ia hanya tertawa kecil. Begitu juga Sasuke yang mengamati wajah Sakura. Mata _emerland_ -nya yang bulat meneduhkan. Bibir tipisnya yang selalu berwarna _pink_ , tawanya yang selalu menggetarkan hati, pipinya yang putih mulus, sangat menggoda jika sedang merona, dan akan sangat menggoda lagi jika lebih.. Apa? Beritahu kami Sasuke.. Ia merasakan semuanya dalam-dalam. Ingat. Hanya Sasuke yang merasakan. Aku tidak bisa mendeskripsikan apa yang Sasuke rasakan saat ini. Intinya sekarang Sasuke itu sedang— "Sakura.."

"Hmm?" Sakura berusaha menarik tangannya, tapi Sasuke tetap menggenggam dan mempertahankan pergelangannya. Ini membuat Sakura grogi. Bagaimana tidak, posisi mereka sangat intim sekarang. Sakura sekarang ada di atas tubuh Sasuke. _Onyx_ dan _emerland_ saling menatap. "Apa kau merasakan sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Maksudmu? Merasakan.. Seperti apa?"

Sasuke berfikir sejenak. "Seperti.." Dering ponsel Sakura mendadak terdengar.

Kenapa ponselnya tidak di _silent_ saja.. Nada deringnya itu terlalu nyaring dan sangat mengganggu. Segera sang pemilik ponsel itu menarik tangannya, lalu mencari-cari ponselnya dalam tas disamping. Setelah mendapatkannya, sejenak ia menatap layar ponsel tersebut. "Naruto?"

"Halo, Naruto?" Sakura menempelkan ponselnya ke telinga.

"Baru saja ibumu menelpon. Dia memintaku untuk menjemputmu. Kau sedang dimana, Sakura? Masih di restoran?" tanya Naruto.

"Ah, tidak."

"Lalu di mana?"

"Maksudku, tidak perlu," jawabnya sambil melirik Sasuke yang memasang wajah datar sakaligus pura-pura tidak dengar. "Aku akan pulang sendiri saja. Kau tidak perlu menjemputku."

"Aku rasa ibumu ingin melihat kita bersama malam ini." kata Naruto di ujung sana.

"Ibu memang selalu begitu." Sakura tidak tahu lagi harus menolak dengan cara apa. "Jangan terlalu pedulikan itu, aku bisa pulang sendiri."

"Baiklah kalau begitu sampai jumpa di rumahmu."

"Oke, _bye_." Sakura menutup ponselnya, lalu kembali menoleh pada Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam membisu sambil menikmati permen itu. "Sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke, tanpa menatap Sakura.

"Ya. Ngomong-ngomong, sampai mana kita tadi?"

Sasuke menoleh. Lalu mengedikkan bahu. "Entah. Mau ku antar pulang?" ia menawarkan.

Sakura tampak ragu sejenak. Kenapa pria yang satu ini mudah berubah _mood_. Sasuke sedang marah? Atau sedang merasakan apa?

"Harusnya kau membantu ibumu menyiapkan makan malam" nada suara Sasuke terdengar aneh. "Kau malah terjebak disini."

Terjebak? Kata siapa? Tentu Sakura menikmatinya. Iya kan? Lagipula, di rumah bukan ibunya yang memasak untuk makan malam. Tapi Sakura hanya mengangguk, menanggapi ke engganan, dan sesuatu yang sangat sulit di mengerti dari wajah Sasuke saat ini. "Oke, antarkan aku pulang. Tapi, cukup sampai depan rumah." kata Sakura.

Tanpa menjawab, Sasuke bangkit dari duduknya, lalu meraih jaket dan kunci mobil dari meja kerjanya. Sakura mengikuti Sasuke. Kenapa ia tidak membalas perkataannya? Kenapa ia hanya diam? Sakura hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Ia menaruh curiga pada perasaan Sasuke. Ia berharap sepenuh hati, bahwa apa yang ia curigakan itu salah. Ya, semoga saja..

~~~oOo~~~

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Hinata tersenyum manis, setelah keluar dari mobil Naruto.

Mereka berdua makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran. Pada saat di restoran, Naruto tidak sengaja bertemu dengan teman SMA-nya yaitu Sai. Sekarang, Sai adalah seorang pelukis sekaligus fotographer terkenal. Akhirnya, mereka bertiga menghabiskan waktu makan siangnya dengan mengobrol bersama tentang karir mereka masing-masing. Naruto juga memperkenalkan Hinata pada Sai. Dan kebetulannya lagi, Sai sedang mencari model wanita untuk pemotretan beberapa _brand fashion_ terkenal. Naruto langsung menyarankan Hinata untuk mengambil _job_ tersebut. Hinata masih bingung, ia harus mendapat konfirmasi dari managernya. Lagi pula, kedatangan Hinata di sini sudah di publikasikan untuk berlibur. Ia menerima kartu nama milik pria bernama lengkap Shimura Sai itu. Tidak ada salahnya kan jika mencoba?

"Tidak usah memikirkan pemotretannya. Jika tidak mau juga tidak apa." kata Naruto lalu tersenyum.

"Akan aku pikirkan nanti. Lagipula, apa salahnya. Itu memang profesiku." kata Hinata yang masih duduk di samping Naruto. "Baiklah, sampai jumpa." Hinata melambaikan tangannya. Ia membuka pintu, lalu keluar dari mobil. Tiba-tiba sebelum Hinata melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu utama lobi apartemen, suara seorang gadis yang tidak asing baginya memanggil nama Sasuke, di iringi suara langkah kaki yang semakin mendekat.

"Baiklah, Sasuke. Mungkin aku akan melukismu kapan-kapan." kata Sakura. Mengetahui sikap Sasuke yang acuh dan membisu sedari tadi. Sakura hanya bisa menggumam entah apalah itu, yang terpenting ia harus tau kenapa Sasuke seperti itu. Mereka berjalan berdampingan menuju basement.

"Hey Sasuke? Aku serius." kata Sakura sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan kiri Sasuke. Mungkin Sasuke sedang 'ngambek'

Sasuke menoleh pada Sakura. "Hn. Kau harus belajar dulu pada _Pablo Picasso_."

"Tidak." kata Sakura sambil menggeleng pelan. "Aku akan belajar langsung dengan _Leonardo Da Vinci_." canda Sakura. Lihat, wajah Sasuke masih tetap datar. Tunggu. Sasuke mengalihkan pendangannya dari Sakura lalu tersenyum kecil. Berhasil. Yeah..

Hinata menyaksikan perbincangan mereka berdua. Ia melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya tersenyum sangat tulus pada gadis berambut pink itu. Hinata menautkan alisnya heran. _'Gadis itu..'_ pikirannya mulai bekerja mengingat gadis yang tidak asing menurutnya. _'Dia yang di restoran itu.'_

Naruto yang masih menunggu Hinata masuk juga manyaksikan ke dua sahabatnya itu. Lalu ia menoleh pada Hinata yang terlihat terkejut. Ia segera keluar dari mobil dan berjalan ke arah Hinata yang mematung. Mereka berdua hanya membisu, sampai akhirnya Sasuke dan Sakura masuk ke dalam basement, Hinata baru tersadar.

Hinata menoleh pada Naruto seakan tidak percaya. "Ah.. Dia teman kami. Kami bersahabat sejak SMA." kata Naruto seakan tahu, banyak pertanyaan yang menghujam Hinata.

Ia teringat sesuatu. Ternyata, gadis itu yang waktu itu mendatangi apartemen saat Sasuke pergi ke Tokyo. Hinata ingat betul suara itu. Pikirannya terus bertanya? Siapa gadis itu? Padahal, Naruto sendiri sudah menjelaskannya. Ia tidak tahu harus apa lagi. Hinata menoleh pada Naruto. "Ah, Naruto. Bukankah kau harus ke kantor lagi?" tanya Hinata dengan nada yang di buat setenang mungkin.

"Ya.." Naruto masih mengamati wajah Hinata yang menyembunyikan sesuatu.

"Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa." Hinata langsung berjalan masuk meninggalkan Naruto yang masih dengan tampang bingung.

"Tapi, Hi-hinata?" Naruto tahu betul perasaan Hinata saat ini. Hinata berjalan ke dalam lobi apartemen tanpa menoleh ke arahnya lagi. Tiba-tiba ponselnya berdering. "Halo.. Baiklah aku segera datang." ia menutup telponnya, pikirannya masih kepada Hinata. Ia menghela nafas panjang, lalu masuk ke dalam mobil dan menuju kantornya kembali.

~~~oOo~~~

Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang rumah Sakura. "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

Sasuke mengangguk. "Hn, aku besok langsung berangkat."

"Perlu ku antar sampai bandara?"

Sasuke menoleh, lalu menggeleng pelan. "Tidak perlu. Kau banyak pekerjaan." ia menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku.. akan mengajakmu makan setelah pulang dari sana."

"Kau mau oleh-oleh?" tanya Sasuke dengan ekspresi datar.

Makan? Memangnya mereka berdua tidak pernah makan bersama. Jika kalian ingin tahu, maksud 'Makan' yang di katakan Sasuke adalah kencan. Selain pandai menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik wajah datarnya, ternyata Sasuke juga punya rasa gengsi yang tinggi. Sakura terdiam sejenak. "Berapa lama?" tanyanya.

"Mungkin dua minggu. Jika ada masalah, bisa sampai satu bulan." jawab Sasuke pelan. _Onyx_ -nya menerawang, seolah tahu apa yang terjadi jika ia berada disana.

"Ah, mungkin setelah kau kembali aku akan memberikanmu lukisanku." kata Sakura.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengambil lukisanku saat kembali." kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "Jangan sampai terpesona dengan wajahku jika lukisan itu sudah jadi." Lihat. Sepertinya _mood_ Sasuke sudah kembali baik. Kau memang jagonya pinky..

"Apa? Tidak akan." kata Sakura.

"Kau melukis diriku. Berarti kau akan membayangkan diriku kan?" kata Sasuke sambil berseringai. "Kau harus melukisku dalam keadaan _topless_." _what the..?!_ Lukis saja Sakura. Aku akan mencuri lukisan itu, lalu menempelkan pada dinding kamar ku.

Pipi Sakura sedikit menghangat."Kau terlalu percaya diri. Sudah cepat pergi." Sakura.. Sebenarnya siapa yang sedang mengendarai mobil disini. Kenapa Sakura malah menyuruh Sasuke pergi?

Sasuke tersenyum samar. "Apa kau mau kubawakan sesuatu?" suara Sasuke saat ini terdengar sangat tulus dan di perjelas.

Sakura menghela nafas pelan. "Tidak." katanya dan tersenyum simpul, lalu menggeleng kepala. "Aku tidak ingin apa-apa." jawab Sakura lagi. Ayolah Sakura.. Bilang padanya, bawakan saja _Big Ben_ yang disana itu. Aku yakin Sasuke akan membawakannya.

"Kau selalu seperti itu."

Sakura hanya tertawa kecil. "Baiklah, aku harus segera turun."

"Hn."

" _Bye_." kata Sakura sebelum membuka pintu mobil. Saat ingin keluar mobil, Sakura buru-buru menoleh kembali pada Sasuke, lalu tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Hati-hati." ia tersenyum lagi, lalu melangkah ke luar mobil.

"Sampai jumpa." kata Sakura sambil melambaikan tangan ke arah mobil Sasuke, lalu melangkah masuk ke dalam rumah meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih menatap gadis _pink_ yang semakin menjauh itu.

Setelah melihat Sakura sudah masuk ke dalam rumahnya, Sasuke menghela nafas. Ia tidak bisa membayangkan Sakura di dalam rumahnya yang sedang melakukan makan malam, bersama keluarga dari laki-laki yang pernah Sakura cintai. Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa irinya kali ini. "Sampai jumpa, Sakura." kata Sasuke lembut, lalu mulai melajukan mobilnya.

~~~oOo~~~

Makan malam memang sudah di mulai saat Naruto dan Ibunya tiba di rumah Sakura. Tapi meskipun begitu, mereka tetap di sambut dengan baik. Ibu Sakura bangkit dan memeluk Ibu Naruto dengan hangat. Setelah itu ia meminta mereka yang baru saja datang untuk segera bergabung.

Setelah pulang dari apartemen Sasuke, Sakura langsung menuju ke kamarnya untuk mandi dan membersihkan diri. Sakura sempat bingung memakai baju apa untuk makan malam. Ia hanya memakai baju agak longgar berlengan panjang berwarna biru dongker polos dengan _skinny jeans_ biru langit, mengingat hanya makan malam 'biasa'. Jika di lihat-lihat, warna bajunya mirip rambut Sasuke. Dan warna _jeans_ -nya mirip warna kornea mata Naruto. Ada apa ini? Hanya kebetulan..

Naruto mengambil tempat duduk persis di samping Sakura. Sedangkan Ibu Sakura duduk di samping Ibu Naruto. Dan terakhir, Tuan Haruno alias Ayah Sakura yang duduk di antara mereka semua. "Ah senangnya, keluarga kecilku telah kembali." kata Ayah Sakura sambil tersenyum riang.

Mereka semua tertawa kecuali, Sakura. "Kau terlambat." bisiknya pada Naruto.

Naruto menoleh dan berhenti tersenyum. "Memangnya kenapa?" tanyanya dengan nada berbisik pula.

Sakura menggeleng pelan. Setelah itu, mereka semua saling tertawa hangat, menertawakan diri masing-masing. "Kalian ini, malah asik sendiri." kata Ibu Sakura.

Ibu Naruto tersenyum melihat Naruto dan Sakura. "Biarkan saja, mereka ini kan masih muda." sahutnya.

"Ya, masih muda." Ayah Sakura ikut menyahut. Nadanya terdengar serius dan bermakna sesuatu. Aku bersumpah tidak tahu apa maknanya itu.

Sakura tersenyum menanggapi, "Aku hanya tanya pada Naruto, kenapa dia bisa datang terlambat." gumam Sakura. Mungkin tidak ada yang dengar.

Detik berikutnya, makan malam pun dimulai. Suasana hangat dan ramai. Mereka bicara saling bersahutan. Seolah mereka semua terhubung satu sama lain. Sebenarnya, inilah keluarga. Seharusnya Shion ikut meramaikan makan malam ini bersama mereka. Karena dia juga lah, Naruto dan Ibunya, dua orang yang baik hati itu ada di sini.

~~~oOo~~~

"Siapa dia?" tanya Hinata saat baru saja Sasuke menutup pintu apartemennya.

Sasuke menoleh, pada Hinata yang menatapnya penuh selidik. "Hn?" alis Sasuke bertautan heran.

"Siapa wanita itu?" kali ini nada suara Hinata lebih serius.

"Yang mana?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau baru saja mengantarnya pulang." kata Hinata datar.

Sasuke berfikir sejenak. "Sakura?"

"Apa dia kekasihmu?" tanya Hinata lagi.

Sasuke menghela nafas, lalu berjalan ke arah sofa dan merebahkan diri di sofa itu. "Hinata, berapa kali aku katakan, kau itu seperti adikku sendiri." kata Sasuke lembut. "Sakura itu.. Temanku."

Hinata berusaha setenang mungkin. Lagi-lagi, ia mendengar Sasuke mengatakan kata 'itu' lagi. Saat melihat Sasuke berjalan dengan Sakura, Hinata tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa cemburunya. Padahal, Hinata mencoba untuk pura-pura tidak mengetahui kejadian tadi. Tapi semakin Hinata melakukannya, kejadian itu terus terputar kembali pada pikirannya. Gadis itu pun menghela nafas lalu duduk pada sofa di depan Sasuke, dan memandang pria itu dengan pandangan sulit di mengerti.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya. Besok ia harus berangkat ke London untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Rasanya ingin sekali untuk lebih lama lagi disini. Hari-hari yang membosankan ia jalani selama melakukan pekerjaannya di London. Tapi disini, Sasuke merasa sangat berbeda. Harinya jadi lebih hangat, ceria, dan berwarna. Dan warna itu adalah.. merah muda. Sasuke tersenyum mengingat warna itu. Kenapa Sasuke? Ingat Sakura? Jangan tersenyum seperti itu. Lihatlah. Kau membuat Hinata heran.

Sasuke bangkit menuju dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Saat pria itu ada di dapur, ponselnya bergetar menerima pesan. Melihat ponsel milik Sasuke bergetar di atas meja, Hinata melirik layar ponsel tersebut dan tertampang nama 'Sakura' pada layar itu. Sasuke kembali membawa dua kaleng minuman rasa stroberi. Ia memberikan satu kaleng itu pada Hinata lalu duduk kembali pada sofa itu.

Sasuke menatap sejenak mata Hinata, lalu meraih ponselnya di atas meja. Sasuke tersenyum saat menatap pesan baru dari Sakura. Ia buru-buru membuka pesan itu.

Sakura : 'Kau sedang apa?'

Sasuke mulai membalas pesan Sakura. Ia mengetik sambil tersenyum.

To Sakura : 'Kau tahu. Mulai sekarang, aku sedang menunggu lukisanmu jadi.'

"Kau sangat mencintainya ya?" kata Hinata tiba-tiba.

Sasuke tersadar. Ia menoleh pada Hinata di depannya. Kali ini Sasuke tidak bisa menyembunyikan nya pada Hinata. Setelah sekian lama, dan dengan keyakinan penuh ia pun mengangguk pelan. Kau ketahuan Sasuke.

Hinata menunduk dan mendesah pelan. "Kalau begitu cobalah untuk merebut hatinya." kata Hinata tegas. Ia tidak tahu apa yang ia katakan. Hinata harus bisa. Dilihat dari wajahnya, Hinata yakin sekali bahwa Sasuke sangat mencintai gadis itu. Ia harus menerima, dan inilah saatnya. Hinata tidak bisa terus menerus menaruh harapan pada Sasuke. Segala waktu dan keadaan sudah di tentukan. Dan waktu ini adalah saatnya. Saat Hinata harus melepas harapannya pada Sasuke. "Aku beri kesempatan."

Sasuke menoleh lalu mengernyitkan dahi. "Untuk apa?"

"Merebut hatinya."

"Hinata—"

"Sasuke.. Kau mencintainya kan? Kau tidak perlu menyembunyikan lagi sekarang. Aku sudah tau. Cobalah untuk merebut hatinya. Tapi kalau wanita itu menyukaimu." kata Hinata lalu tersenyum dengan wajah nanar.

Sasuke menatap wajah Hinata dalam keheningan. Ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi pada gadis ini. Sebenarnya, memang dulu Sasuke mencintai Sakura. Ya, dulu. Tapi perasaan itu tidak pernah berubah sampai sekarang. Ia hanya tahu bahwa Sakura mencintai Naruto. Tapi sekarang, Sasuke tidak tahu apa Sakura masih mencintai Naruto. Ada saatnya orang tahu akan kebenaran yang tersembunyi. Dan perasaan yang tersembunyi itu, akan terlihat pada waktunya. Kita tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan itu terus. Sasuke menaruh perasaan pada seseorang, maka Sasuke harus menanggung resiko yang akan ia dapat dari seseorang tersebut. Begitu juga Hinata yang menaruh perasaan pada Sasuke.

"Jika wanita itu tidak mencintaimu.." Hinata menggantungkan katanya.

Sasuke masih menatapnya dengar ekspresi datar, menunggu Hinata melanjutkan perkataannya.

"Seperti rencana awal. Kau.. Harus belajar mencintaiku." Hinata tersenyum tulus kali ini. Ia sudah memberi kesempatan pada Sasuke untuk merebut hatinya. Ya, hati seorang Haruno Sakura. Hinata juga sudah siap menanggung resiko dari apa yang sudah ia katakan. Jika Sakura mencintai Sasuke juga, dengan pasrah Hinata akan menerima. Ia tidak bisa terus berharap, dan memaksa Sasuke untuk belajar mencintainya sebagai kekasih bukan sebagai adik.

Masih dalam keheningan yang lama, Sasuke menghela nafas. "Baiklah, akan ku lakukan."

~~~oOo~~~

to be continue..

 _ **Review?** Kritikan selalu saya terima dengan senang hati._


	12. Chapter 11

Masashi Kishimoto

.

.

.

Chapter 11

enjoy

.

.

.

.

Sakura mensedah pelan sambil terus menatap ke luar jendela kaca mobil. Pagi ini mendung dan berkabut. Mungkin beberapa pesawat yang akan terbang pagi ini akan _delay_ , pikir Sakura. Pagi ini juga, Sasuke akan pulang ke London, tapi ia sendiri setidaknya tidak mengartar pria itu ke bandara. Bukan ia yang tidak ingin, tapi Sasuke yang menolaknya. Kata Sasuke dalam pesannya semalam, ia akan berangkat tanpa Sakura. Mungkin saat Sasuke kembali lagi, ia wajib menjemputnya. Tiba-tiba terlintas sesuatu di benak Sakura. Bukankah ini kedengarannya ganjil? Kenapa sekalian pergi dan kembali? Bagaimana kalau Sasuke berbohong? Bagaimana jika Sasuke tidak akan kembali seperti kejadian beberapa tahun lalu itu? Sakura langsung menggeleng pelan untuk mengusir rasa curiganya.

Naruto berdeham.

Sakura langsung menoleh. Ia merasa tidak enak hati karena telah menghabiskan waktu dengan memikirkan Sasuke tanpa ingat Naruto yang ada di sampingnya. Naruto menatap gadis itu ringan. "Kau kenapa?" tanyanya.

Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menggeleng pelan. Seperti biasa, Naruto tidak puas dengan jawaban itu. "Kau seperti sedang kehilangan sesuatu."

Naruto benar. Sakura kehilangan, dia kehilangan Sasuke yang akan pulang ke London pagi ini. Apa Naruto tidak tahu?

Sakura tersenyum kecil. "Sasuke." jawabnya pelan.

" _Teme_? Ada apa dengan _teme_?"

"Pagi ini, dia berangkat ke London." jawab Sakura lalu melanjutkan. "Apa dia tidak memberitahu mu?"

Alis Naruto bertautan lalu menggeleng. "Haaah.. Teman pria, terkadang selalu di duakan dengan teman wanitanya." guraunya.

Sakura mendengarnya. Ia hanya tersenyum kecil. "Akhir-akhir ini, dia sering bepergian." lanjut Naruto.

Sakura mengangguk setuju. Obrolan mereka berhenti sampai disana. Sakura sudah sampai di restoran tempat kerjanya. Ia segera turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada Naruto yang telah mengantarnya.

Naruto kembali mengemudikan mobilnya untuk segera pergi ke kantor. _'Sasuke pergi lagi..'_ pikirnya sambil memutar kemudi. Ia menghela nafas perlahan sambil masih memikirkan sesuatu. _'Lalu bagaimana dengan Hinata? Apa dia juga ikut pulang?'_ Jika jawabannya iya, maka Naruto akan lebih bersyukur. Kau yakin eh? Naruto? Dengan begitu, ia tidak akan khawatir. Jika jawabannya tidak, Naruto merasa harus menjaganya, dan memastikan Hinata baik-baik saja.

~~~oOo~~~

Sasuke menepuk-nepuk punggung Hinata lembut saat gadis itu memeluknya. Saat ini keduanya sedang ada di bandara. Ada banyak sekali pesan yang Hinata titipkan untuk di sampaikan pada kenalan-kenalannya di London. Ayah, kakaknya Neji, manajernya, penata busananya, dan masih banyak lagi. Tapi Sasuke hanya mencatat Ayah dan Ibunya saja. Neji juga, itupun jika bertemu dengannya mengingat pria itu sibuk untuk menjadi penerus perusahaan ayahnya, Hyuga Corp.

"Hati-hati." pesan Hinata.

Sasuke mengangguk "Kau sudah berulangkali mengatakannya." Ia tersenyum sembari membelai kepala gadis itu lembut. "Kau yakin tidak mau ikut?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kau juga sudah berulang kali menanyakan itu." kata Hinata. Ia tidak ikut untuk pergi ke London bersama Sasuke. Entah kenapa, Hinata merasa lebih nyaman disini, tidak banyak paparazi itu alasan utamanya yang ia katakan. Hinata tidak peduli dengan waktu berlibur yang di berikan oleh manajernya. Hinata berjanji akan pulang jika sudah waktunya. Ia tidak mau melewatkan sesuatu disini. Melewatkan apa? Memangnya apa yang akan terjadi?

Sasuke mengangguk. "Baiklah, hubungi aku jika ada apa-apa." Ia tidak bisa memaksa Hinata untuk ikut pulang bersamanya. Itu kemauannya, dan Sasuke hanya bisa menurutinya. Hanya saja, pada saat dirinya tiba di London, ia harus menyiapkan alasan yang benar-benar jelas agar kedua orang tua mereka tidak mencurigai.

Detik itu juga, panggilan dari pengeras suara terdengar. Pesawat yang akan Sasuke tumpangi akan lepas landas. Sasuke tersenyum sekali lagi pada Hinata, sebelum berbalik dan bergegas menghilang di keramaian para penumpang lainnya. Hinata hanya tersenyum simpul saat melihat Sasuke mulai menjauh dan menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia masih berdiri hingga Sasuke tidak terlihat lagi. Hinata menghela nafas perlahan. "Sasuke.. Cepat kembali." gumamnya.

Hinata menatap majalah-majalah milik Sasuke yang berserakan di atas meja. Ia mengambil salah satu majalah yang ada di hadapannya. Ia duduk di sofa, lalu membuka majalah itu halaman demi halaman yang membuatnya tercengang. Kolom-kolom itu, banyak menampilkan lowongan kerja. Tapi kenapa Sasuke menandai beberapa lowongan kerja itu dengan tinta merah?

Hinata menyipitkan mata membaca lowongan yang sudah di tandai itu. Sekolah tinggi fashion yang ingin menampilkan beberapa karya mereka dalam peragaan busana membutuhkan model profesional juga. Hinata menyimpulkan sesuatu. "Aku harus bekerja." katanya. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kartu nama dari dalam tasnya. Sai, untungnya ia bertemu dengannya bersama Naruto waktu itu. Mendadak ponselnya berdering. Cepat-cepat ia mengeluarkan ponsel itu dari dalam tasnya. Satu pesan pendek masuk dari Naruto. Ia pun lekas membukanya.

Naruto : 'Aku akan menemanimu makan sampai sasuke kembali.'

Selesai membacanya, Hinata tersenyum. Hinata mulai mengetik membalas pesan itu.

To Naruto : 'Terimakasih..'

Tapi itu berlebihan, sejenak ia menatap tulisannya. Karena ragu ia menghapus dan mengetik ulang.

To Naruto : 'Terimakasih. Tapi jangan lupa dengan urusanmu sendiri.'

Ia mengoreksinya sekali lagi. Matanya menyipit. Kalimatnya terasa aneh. Karena terlihat aneh lagi-lagi, Hinata menghapus dan mengetiknya ulang.

To Naruto : 'Terimakasih banyak. Maaf selalu merepotkanmu.'

Kali ini Hinata benar-benar mengirimkan pesan itu. Setelah tidak langsung mengabaikan ponselnya. Ia menunggu balasan. Ia menatap ponsel lama dengan pandangan kosong. Beberapa detik kemudian, ponselnya berdering. Akhirnya. Satu pesan masuk dan Hinata langsung membuka pesan itu.

Naruto : 'Tidak masalah.'

Hati Hinata seperti bunga yang mendadak mekar di malam buta. Ia tidak dapat menahan senyumnya, sampai harus menutupi mulutnya dengan satu tangan karena merasa ingin berteriak dan berjingkat di atas sofa. 'Seperti anak sma saja..' pikirnya.

~~~oOo~~~

Sakura melirik jam tangannya sekali lagi, lalu menoleh ke arah kanan menatap jalanan. Sama sekali tidak terlihat mobil Ini melintas. _'Apa dia lupa?'_ pikirnya.

Ino sudah berjanji menjemputnya sore ini. Menjemput dan membawa Sakura pulang ke rumahnya. Tapi sampai sekarang, mobil Ini belum muncul dan terlihat sama sekali. Apa mobilnya di tilang polisi? Sakura menggeleng kepala kuat-kuat. Itu berlebihan. Tidak lama kemudian, mobil putih yang tiba-tiba berhenti di hadapannya nyaris membuatnya tersentak. Mata emerland Sakura berkedip-kedip untuk meredakan keterkejutannya.

Seseorang dari dalam membuka kaca mobil. "Sakura!" panggil Ino riang, sambil meringis lebar tanpa rasa berdosa. Buru-buru Sakura berputar, berjalan mendekat dan masuk dari pintu penumpang di sebelah Ino. Setelah Sakura berada di dalam, barulah ia melancarkan aksinya menjitak Ino dengan kesal. Apa-apaan tenaganya itu?

Ino mengusap kepalanya dan mengaduh kesakitan. "Kenapa pakai kekerasan?" gumam Ino.

"Aku menunggumu lama sekali. Datang-datang malah mengejutkan seperti hantu di film horor." jawab Sakura kesal.

"Dasar anarkis." balas Ino. Ia mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, mobil siapa ini?" tanya Sakura.

Ino memutar kemudinya untuk memutar balikkan arah, sambil melihat kanan-kiri, ia menjawab, "Menurutmu?" tanyanya. Ia mengira Sakura sudah tau mobil ini milik siapa. Teman _pink_ -nya ini ternyata tidak mengamati keadaan sekitar. "Tentu saja milik Sai." katanya.

"Sa.. Sai?"

Ini mengangguk sambil mengemudi dengan tenang. "Iya. Kekasih pertama dan terakhir." jelasnya

Sakura menghela nafas dalam-dalam. Sepertinya loading beberapa detik. Tiba-tiba mulutnya menganga, juga dengan mata terbelalak. "Akhirnya..." katanya, masih dengan wajah terkejut dan berseri-seri. Sama sekali tidak menyangka, setelah sekian lama menjalin hubungan akhirnya mereka berdua berfikir untuk lebih serius ke jenjang pernikahan. "Apa kalian akan menikah?" tanya Sakura.

Ino menoleh dan tersenyum simpul lalu mengangguk mantap. Ia menyetir mobilnya dengan tenang. Tidak sadar bila sedang di perhatikan dengan seksama oleh Sakura.

"Ino?" tanyanya.

"Hm...?"

"Lalu kenapa kau menyuruhku menginap?"

Ino menoleh, lalu menatap kembali pada jalanan yang ramai. "Aku menjemputmu dan memintamu menginap di rumahku, karena aku akan menikah tiga hari lagi. Maaf karena baru memberi tahu." kata Ino dengan nada menyesal dan mencoba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"APA?!"

 _'Sial. Kenapa suaranya berisik sekali?'_ pikir Ino dalam hati sambil menutup telinganya dengan tangan kanannya.

"Jadi—"

"Aku kan sudah minta maaf. Lagi pula ini mendadak. Kau tidak tahu posisiku sekarang. Ini sangat membingungkan." katanya menyesal.

Sakura menghela nafas sambil menggeleng pelan. "Tidak masalah. Tapi bukan itu maksudku," ia terdiam sejenak seperi sedang mengatur katanya dengan hati-hati. "Hm.. Apa maksudnya dengan membingungkan seperti yang kau bilang tadi?" Sakura yakin Ino mengerti dengan sifatnya yang over penasaran.

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskan ini hanya sekali. Jadi dengarkan baik-baik." katanya. Ino menghela nafas, dan mulai mengatur kata-kata. "Sai akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di LA, itu pasti akan sangat lama. Aku kurang setuju dengan hal itu mengingat jauhnya Amerika dengan Jepang. Aku juga tidak bisa menjalin hubungan jarak jauh seperti itu. Akhirnya Sai memilih untuk menikahiku secepatnya. Aku tidak tahu apa tujuannya. Tapi mungkin saja dia akan tetap melanjutkan kuliahnya setelah kita menikah. Aku benar-benar bingung sekarang." jelasnya panjang lebar. Wajahnya cantiknya terlihat lebih muram.

"Kau mencintainya kan?" tanya Sakura.

"Tentu. Memangnya untuk apa aku menjalin hubungan selama hampir lima tahun kalau tidak mencintainya."

"Lalu apa kau bahagia dengan pernikahan ini?" tanya Sakura lagi.

"Aku.. aku bingung."

"Jadi kau tidak mau di tinggal Sai ke LA?" tanyanya. "Kenapa tidak ikut saja dengan calon suamimu, pasti menyenangkan bisa tinggal dan bertetanggaan dengan deretan artis hollywood." katanya.

"Kau mau aku pergi? Jika aku pergi, kau akan kehilangan seorang sahabat yang paling pengertian di dunia."

Sakura tertawa kecil. "Opini yang kau buat sama sekali tidak bagus."

"Tentu aku tidak mau kau pergi, pig. Jika kau pergi, aku tidak tahu harus merepotkan siapa." Sakura menepuk pundak gadis itu pelan, Ino pun menoleh. "Aku tahu kau mencintainya. Kalian berdua saling mencintai. Yang kalian lakukan hanya saling percaya saja satu sama lain."

Sakura tersenyum mencoba meyakinkan sahabat pirang yang satu ini, bahwa serumit apapun perjalanannya pasti semua akan menemukan kebahagiaannya. Segala jawaban atas perjuangan yang mereka berdua lewati selama bertahun-tahun menjalin hubungan. "Kau harus percaya bahwa semua ini adalah jalan terbaik untuk kalian berdua. Bahagia sudah ada di depan mata, kau tidak perlu memikirkan apapun lagi. Aku yakin semuanya akan berjalan sesuai rencana." jelas Sakura.

Sakura hanya terdiam sambil menatap Ino yang mulai mengemudikan mobilnya kembali tanpa minat. Alis merah muda Sakura berkerut heran, ia jelas melihat Ino meneteskan air mata.

Ino menoleh. "Kenapa kau begitu yakin?" tanyanya. Air mata jelas terlihat mengalir sekarang.

"Karena aku sangat yakin bahwa hanya kaulah yang tahu jawabannya." kata Sakura lembut. Dan yang terjadi adalah Ino kini mendadak menginjak pedal rem mobilnya begitu saja. Sakura nyaris terlonjak ke depan. Satu hal penting bahwa pentingnya sabuk pengaman saat naik mobil. Sakura tidak mengerti apa yang di lakukan sahabatnya ini, mereka berdua menoleh dan terdiam sejenak. Sakura berharap semoga perkataannya tadi tidak menyinggung Ino.

"Terimakasih, Sakura." katanya masih dengan air mata yang menetes di pipinya.

Sakura tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi. Ia hanya membalas dengan tersenyum lembut.

"Kau tahu? Aku ingin memelukmu sekarang." katanya dengan air mata yang mengalir.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tidak melakukannya?" tanya Sakura.

"Kau tidak lihat? Aku sedang menyetir." jawab Ino dengan nada sendu.

"Ah ya.. Aku lupa." kata Sakura tersenyum dan menampilkan deretan giginya. Saat Sakura melirik _dashboard_ mobil, ia melihat ada secarik undangan pernikahan tergeletak cantik disana.

Ino mengikuti arah pandangan Sakura sambil mengusap bekas sisa-sia air mata di pipinya. "Ah, ini.." ia mengambil surat undangan itu, lalu menyerahkannya pada Sakura. "Ini untukmu. Untuk sahabat tercinta."

Sakura mengambil dan langsung membukanya. Undangan berwarna putih dengan tulisan berwarna emas di atasnya.

 _Shimura Sai_

 _Ino Yamanaka_

Tulisan emas itu melambangkan kebahagiaan mereka berdua. Pernikahan adalah pintu menuju kebahagiaan, harapan, dan juga angan-angan. Mereka berdua pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan atas segala momen indah hubungan yang mereka jalankan selama menjadi pasangan kekasih. Berakhir menuju pada sebuah kebahagiaan yang tak ternilaikan yaitu pernikahan. Dimana adalah hari yang paling di tunggu oleh para pasangan kekasih di seluruh dunia. Menjadi pasangan suami istri dalam ikatan sah. Semua itu sudah di depan mata. Sakura berharap semoga semuanya berjalan sesuai rencana dan keinginan mereka berdua.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana?" tanya Ino tiba-tiba.

Sakura mengerutkan keningnya heran. Tampaknya Ino ingin mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Aku?" katanya sambil menunjuk diri sendiri.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "Kau bilang, pria itu datang dan membawa suasana yang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya."

Sakura tertawa. "Oh ya, dia Sasuke." jawab Sakura jujur.

"Kau suka?" tanya Ino datar.

Sakura mengangguk pelan, tanpa menoleh. Ia hanya memandang ke arah luar jendela kaca.

"Kau juga mencintainya?"

Ia menoleh. Kali ini, Sakura benar-benar memikirkan jawaban sahabatnya ini. Pandangannya kembali menerawang ke arah depan. Sakura tidak tahu apa yang akan ia jawab. Dulu Sakura hanya mencintai Naruto, dan Sasuke pun tahu akan hal itu sejak lama, sejak mereka berempat bersahabat. Ia tidak tahu pasal perasaannya pada Sasuke. Di samping itu, Sakura juga berfikir kenapa perasaan cintanya pada Naruto seakan memudar, atau mungkin menghilang. Jika hal itu benar, tapi sejak kapan? Kenapa hal itu bisa terjadi? Apa Sasuke ada hubungannya dengan hal itu? Yang jelas hanya Sakura lah yang tahu semua jawaban pertanyaan itu. Selama ini, kenapa hal itu sama sekali tidak terpikirkan oleh Sakura?

"Kalau begitu, pastikan dia juga menyukai dan mencintaimu," kata Ino menasehati seperti orang yang sudah berpengalaman tentang urusan cinta. "Karena cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu menyakitkan." lanjut Ino sambil tertawa.

"Apa seperti ini?" tanya Sakura sambil bertepuk tangan tepat di sebelah telinga kanan Ino. "Tidak sakit kan?"

Ino tersenyum lembut. Ia tidak menanggapi Sakura dan hanya terdiam seraya menyetir dengan tenang.

"Apa sakitnya seperti di cubit? Atau di tampar?" tanyanya lagi.

Ino hanya tertawa kecil. "Sama sekali tidak lucu, Sakura.." jawabnya acuh.

Sakura tersenyum lalu kembali menatap ke luar jendela. Seakan pemandangan yang menarik perhatiannya sejak tadi. Padahal, semua pandangan itu hanya omong kosong, karena pandangan itu hanya tersirat pandangan kosong dengan yang arti mendalam. _'Kau pikir aku tidak pernah mengalaminya? Bahkan aku mengalami hal yang lebih sakit di bandingkan dengan sekedar di cubit ataupun di tampar. Lebih tepatnya, aku melihat Naruto—pria yang ku cintai, menikah dengan sahabatku sekaligus orang yang sudah ku anggap sebagai kakakku sendiri..'_ kata Sakura dalam hati. Oh..

~~~oOo~~~

"Mungkin pemotretannya akan di tunda." kata Naruto sambil menatap Hinata yang hanya berekspresi datar.

"Tidak jadi juga tidak apa-apa. Lagipula masih banyak pekerjaan lain kan?" katanya santai. Hari ini, Naruto mengajak makan siang bersama di sebuah restoran. Mulai sekarang, mungkin tidak hanya hari ini saja mereka makan bersama. Mengingat pesan yang Naruto kirim waktu itu, Hinata jadi merasa tidak enak pada pria yang satu ini. Tapi kenapa di sisi lain ia merasa... Senang. Tentu, karena jika tidak ada pria itu Hinata bisa merasa bosan.

"Ya, tentu." jawab Naruto. Ia memberitahu tentang Sai yang akan menikah beberapa hari lagi. Akibatnya, tawaran pemotretan untuk Hinata yang Sai tawarkan mungkin akan di cancel. Apalagi setelah mengetahui jika teman SMA-nya itu akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di LA. Tentunya ia harus mencari solusi lain.

Hinata menyesap minumannya pelan. Ia tidak terlalu menikmati minuman itu, karena pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana. Ia sedang sibuk memikirkan tentang pekerjaan yang dipilihkan oleh Sasuke untuknya. Masalah gaji, mungkin Sasuke tidak mempertimbangkannya, asal dapat bekerja sambil menunggunya pulang.

Di seberang meja, Naruto mengamati. "Sedang memikirkan apa?"

Hinata mendongak, ia menggumam, sedikit terkejut karena Naruto membuyarkan lamunannya. "Tentang pekerjaan. Sasuke tidak akan pulang kemari dalam waktu dekat. Aku harus mencari pekerjaan untuk mendapatkan uang."

Naruto sudah yakin akan jawaban gadis di depannya ini. Ia sedang memikirkan tentang pekerjaannya di sini. Sebenarnya ia tidak tahu lagi mencari pekerjaan dimana. Ia tidak terlalu mengerti apalagi tentang pekerjaan wanita. Pikirannya bekerja keras mencari jalan keluar. Sampai akhirnya ia mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celananya, lalu mengambil sebuah kartu kredit miliknya. "Kau bisa menggunakan ini untuk sementara, sampai Sasuke kembali."

Hinata menyipitkan matanya. Cepat-cepat ia mengangkat tangannya untuk menolak. "Tidak perlu. Kau tahu aku sudah banyak sekali merepotkanmu. Aku akan berusaha sendiri." Lagi-lagi Hinata merasa di repot kan oleh Naruto.

"Aku tidak keberatan." kata Naruto.

"Tidak Naruto, kau tidak perlu membantuku sejauh itu. Kali ini, biarkan aku berusaha." ujarnya sambil kembali mengesap minumannya.

"Apa kau yakin?" tanyanya kurang yakin dengan perkataan gadis itu.

"Tentu. Kau sudah banyak membantuku sejauh ini." Hinata menatap pria di depannya.

"Baiklah, tapi kau tidak perlu segan jika ingin meminta tolong."

Hinata hanya membalas dengan senyumannya. Bersamaan dengan itu seorang pelayan restoran membawakan makanan yang mereka pesan. Setelah itu mereka berdua makan bersama dengan hening tanpa pembicaraan. Lalu, Naruto menunjuk dengan garpu di tangannya ke arah piring Hinata yang masih penuh dengan makanannya. Hinata sama sekali belum mencicipi makanan itu. Sedangkan Naruto sendiri sudah menghabiskan setengah dari makanannya.

Hinata mengangguk mengerti, lalu segera meraih sendok untuk memakannya. Tanpa sadar, Hinata begitu menuruti keinginan Naruto. Mungkin sekarang Sasuke sudah menjadi nomor dua sekarang.

.

.

"Terima kasih Naruto." kata Hinata yang masih berada di dalam mobil Naruto. Setelah makan siang bersama, mereka berdua tidak pergi kemana-mana lagi. Lagi pula mungkin juga Naruto sibuk dan banyak urusan, dia kan seorang pengusaha. Pikir Hinata.

"Sama-sama." kata Naruto menatap Hinata. Setelah itu keheningan selama sepuluh detik menyelimuti mereka.

"Naruto?" tanya Hinata memecah keheningan.

"Ya?"

Hinata menyusun kalimatnya. Sudah lama ia ingin menanyakan ini, hanya saja belum ada waktu yang tepat. "Kenapa kau selalu ingin bertanggung jawab terhadapku?"

Naruto mengerutkan dahi. "Maksudmu?" tanyanya kurang mengerti.

Hinata menghela nafas. "Kenapa kau selalu ingin melindungi dan menjagaku?"

Naruto terdiam sesaat. Ia melihat Hinata yang menunduk tak lagi menatapnya. "Karena Ibu Sasuke menyuruhku begitu."

Hinata tersentak, detak jantungnya seakan berhenti. Ia terdiam sesaat.

Naruto mendongak dan mengamati Hinata yang terdiam, sambil bertanya pada diri sendiri. 'Apa aku salah bicara?'

Hinata memaksakan tawa kecil. "Ah, ya. Jadi karena... Itu." katanya gugup. Sekarang ia mengerti mengapa pria ini begitu perhatian dan peduli padanya. Memangnya apa yang ia harapkan dari jawaban Naruto? Seharusnya ia tahu akan hal itu.

"Hinata?" panggil Naruto.

"Ya?" jawabnya dengan sebuah senyuman yang sedikit aneh di mata Naruto.

"Apa ada yang salah?"

"Tidak." Hinata tersenyum lagi sambil membuka pintu mobil untuk beranjak ke luar. Tapi sebelum itu i berkata, "Mungkin lain kali aku harus membalas semua kebaikanmu." setelah itu ia keluar lalu menutup pintu mobil Naruto.

"Sampai jumpa. Ah hati-hati." katanya sebelum berlalu menuju apartemen milik Sasuke meninggalkan Naruto di dalam mobilnya dengan perasaan aneh dan sedikit kebingungan.

.

.

Sampai di dalam apartemen, Hinata langsung merebahkan diri di ranjang milik Sasuke. Ada apa dengan hari ini? Kenapa dirinya merasa sedikit kecewa saat pembicaraannya di mobil bersama Naruto? Seharusnya ia sudah tahu. Naruto sudah di beri amanat dari ibu Sasuke untuk menjaganya selama di sini. Kenapa ia tidak mengerti juga. Pikirannya langsung menuju dimana pada hari-hari saat dirinya bersama Naruto. Pria itu yang sudah membantunya, menemaninya, menjaganya selama ia disini. Tapi kenapa Hinata merasa bukan hanya sebuah tanggung jawab pria itu. Tapi sebuah perasaan akan se—tidak! Tidak. Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya untuk menghilangkan pikiran membingungkannya.

Ia menghela nafas panjang. Hinata meraih ponsel miliknya, membuka galeri yang menampilkan koleksi foto-foto dirinya, teman, maupun keluarganya. Tidak bisa di pungkiri bahwa ia merindukan keluarganya. Ia menyentuh satu foto yang menampilkan foto keluarganya. Ayahnya terlihat gagah dan berwibawa mengenakan setelan tuxedo biru dongker senada dengan dasi dan celananya. Dirinya juga nampak menggunakan dress model pensil tanpa lengan berwarna hitam dengan taburan kristal berkilau pada bagian bawahnya. Lalu ia juga melihat kakak laki-lakinya yang menggunakan tuxedo sama seperti yang di pakai ayahnya. Rambut cokelat gelap yang panjang dan lurus dan mata lavender seperti miliknya. Semuanya terbingkai rapih menunjukan sebuah keluarga hangat dan terpandang bernama Hyuga. Hal itu, membuat rasa rindu di dalam hatinya bertambah.

Ia tersenyum memandang foto tersebut. Tiba-tiba sebuah pikiran tepat melintas di otaknya, membuat dirinya semakin melebarkan senyumannya.

~~~oOo~~~

to be continue..

Baru muncul lagi. Kalo kalian mau tau, waktu itu saya fokus UNBK, dan sekarang bingung cari pekerjaan. Di samping itu saya juga lagi bingung perguruan tinggi. Kalo kalian ngga mau tau juga gapapa ko. Tapi saya udah terlanjur ngasih tau. Jadi harap maklumkan aja orang seperti saya mah. :') maafkan diri saya juga yang tidak berpengalaman soal bikin cerita. :') terakhir saya berterimakasih banget buat yang udah review, fav, follow. Itu membuat saya semakin semangat untuk melanjutkan cerita ini. Makasih juga buat yang udah mampir di cerita absurd ini. See ya * 3

 _ **Review?** Kritikan selalu saya terima dengan senang hati._


End file.
